The Space Between
by GalaMD
Summary: Su propia vida es el rompecabezas más complicado que le ha tocado resolver a Gregory House, M.D. ¿Podrá algún día recomponer hasta la última pieza y alcanzar la plenitud que todos los seres humanos, incluido él, anhelamos? [PrimerFic. HOUSECUDDY]
1. Chapter 1

**The Space Between**

_The space between, the wicked lies we tell  
And hope to keep us safe from the pain_

(_The Space Between_, Dave Matthews Band)

* * *

_Su propia vida es el rompecabezas más complicado que le ha tocado resolver a Gregory House, M.D. ¿Le conducirán finalmente todos sus errores, su excentricidad, sus dudas, miedos y deseos a la plenitud que en el fondo todos los seres humanos, incluido él, ansiamos? Flashbacks, escenarios, alternative-endings, post-episodes… intentaran arrojar luz sobre el asunto. _

_Disclaimer:_ No soy Bryan Singer (estaría demasiado ocupado con promocionar Superman para escribir fics, no?), ni David Shore (I wish!) ni el largo etcétera de personas en FOX con potestad para reclamar siquiera una pequeña parte de _House, MD_ como propio. Xniff…

_Spoilers: _Primera-Segunda temporada, hasta _El Niño de Papá_, pero básicamente centrado en los sucesos de _Tres Historias _y_ Humpty Dumpty_.

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Rating:_ T.

_Dedicatorias:_ Si realmente tuviera que escribir una lista de completa y decente de personas a las que me gustaría dedicar este pequeño relato que lleva consumiéndome las últimas semanas…me terminarían prohibiendo postear en (juur! XD); así que no tentaré la suerte, y me limitaré a darle mis más profundas, sinceras y cariñosas Gracias a la persona que más se lo merece, por su paciencia ilimitada (es un experimento sociopsicológico, como los préstamos de Wils, Housa), su crítica constructiva, su amistad incondicional y la que algún día me presentará a Ralph-Johnny-Matt-Gerry en un set de rodaje. Duraré el tiempo justo para que me dé un síncope y me ahogue en mi propia baba, pero habrá merecido la pena… Thanx, mon ange (Lovephantom83 hints), por haber estado ahí, aportando sugerencias, supervisando los borradores y tramando esta odisea desde la distancia.

Ohhhh… y, por supuesto, también te lo dedico a ti muy gustosamente. Sí, al/la que está leyendo esto.  Es un honor y un privilegio. Sólo me queda pedirte un favor grandísimo, y sé que es hipócrita porque tengo la fea costumbre de ser mísera y no dejar review. Sería un gran detalle que me ofrecieras tu opinión acerca de la historia, el estilo. Sea positiva, negativa, neutral, ideas, comentarios varios… Me ayudarán a mejorar y hacer lo posible por alcanzar un balance entre lo que mi inspiración y mi limitada imaginación me impulsan a escribir y lo que te gustaría leer a ti.

* * *

Vacía y casi completamente a oscuras, la sala de conferencias del Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital resultaba una enorme jaula de cristal. Agobiante en su inmensidad y sepulcral por su silencio y las penumbras que la rodeaban. Apenas el frío y artificioso resplandor de los fluorescentes se filtraba a través del resquicio entre las lamas de las persianas. 

Cualquier otra persona (una persona normal, en su sano juicio, que no fuera adicta al trabajo y no viviera más que para y por él) hubiera alzado el vuelo nada más dar las cinco de la tarde. Sin embargo, había preferido quedarse allí, a solas con sus recuerdos, con sus reflexiones, con sus dudas y remordimientos. Allí, de entre todos los lugares en los que hubiera podido esconderse para rezar, gritar o lamerse las heridas…

En lugar de escoger la intimidad de su adorado despacho, de refugiarse en la contabilidad, en los informes que aguardaban ser firmados, de recluirse junto a sus libros, colocados en el perfecto y familiar orden alfabético en las estanterías, con sus diplomas perfectamente enmarcados en marcos impolutos como mudos testigos de su angustia… había decidido adentrarse, contra la esencia de su persona, en terreno desconocido, en un lugar en que apenas entraba nunca. Pero quizás fuese ese el mótivo que inconscientemente la había llevado allí. Necesitaba una isla en aquel mar de confusión… apartada de toda memoria, de toda emoción, de toda persona. De él.

No pudo más que ahogar una risa de lo increíblemente ridícula que estaba siendo. Creía que ya había superado todo eso. Pero era cierto que se sentía terroríficamente vulnerable, insegura. Sentía que las cosas habían empezado a irle cuesta abajo, sin frenos y a la velocidad de la luz desde aquella mañana. Desde la llamada telefónica del Dr. Riley. Jugueteó con la esperpéntica taza amarilla pintada por la mano poco diestra de Riley Jr. No. La llamada que la había empujado al abismo que había tratado de olvidar (o al menos eludir) durante tanto tiempo, la culpable de que ahora estuviera en medio de aquella encrucijada, con su razón, su corazón, su moral tirando de ella como crueles sogas en direcciones opuestas… no había sido precisamente la del incompetente Profesor de Patología. Suspiró audiblemente, y antes de que pudiera agradecer a todos los Cielos el que todo el mundo huyera de la sala de conferencias casi tanto como de la capilla del hospital, un familiar aunque poco bienvenido cliqueo, rítmico y pausado, la devolvió a la realidad. Lo que le faltaba…

- "Doctora Cuddy, no me puedo creer que por fin hayas decidido mudarte de domicilio e instalarte cómodamente en tu segundo hogar.". Se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco como único saludo, reacción exagerada con una meticulosidad calculada, mil veces ensayada. "Hubiera traído champán para celebrarlo… pero creo que no iría muy bien con mi cóctel habitual.", como para demostrarlo automáticamente extrajo el pequeño bote medio vacío de vicodina y se metió una en la boca con la pasmosa rapidez de la práctica adquirida. Mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Era obvio que, a pesar de la interpretación de macho irritante, fastidioso, jocoso y drogodependiente (esto era más bien una realidad que una farsa), su muslo estaba dándole hoy más problemas que de costumbre. Hacia las dos de la tarde había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había visto a lo largo del día echar mano de su bolsillo derecho sin que él se diera cuenta… pero, si había seguido recurriendo a la medicación con el mismo ritmo desde entonces, la aproximación que las matemáticas básicas que recordaba del instituto le permitieron elaborar mentalmente fue más suficiente para hacerla estremecer.

"Está aquí..."

Enarcó una ceja. No era lectora de mentes ni adivina…

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras sus glaciales pero honestos ojos azules se clavaron como dagas en los suyos expectantes. Contuvo la respiración. Oh, sí, sabía a quien se refería. Hubiera querido desviar la mirada… pero su orgullo, maldito él, se lo impidió.

- Lo sé. Me telefoneó esta mañana a primera hora. Me comentó que había intentado contactar con Wilson desde anoche, pero probablemente se habría dejado el móvil en casa de su última novia, o vete a saber. Así que me llamó al móvil mientras salía de casa.

Asintió con la cabeza, pensativo.

–"Le aconsejé que te llamara antes de venir a verte, pero por lo visto no se tiene muy en cuenta lo que yo tenga que decir últimamente."

House se reclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras se pasaba el bastón de una mano a otra.

Se mordió el labio. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo injusta. A él le había pillado aún más desprevenido que nadie el hecho de que su ex apareciera de nuevo en su vida de buenas a primeras. Por un buen motivo, de acuerdo… pero precisamente la razón debía resultar lo más doloroso de todo para él. Intentó suavizar el tono de su voz.

- "Diste una clase magistral, hoy. Bueno, ofreciste una imagen bastante más dura de la práctica médica que Urgencias, Scrubs y Hospital General todos juntos… pero los muchachos no hacían más que cotillear por los pasillos. Los elogios han llegado hasta a los residentes, que creen que han sido sometidos a un lavado de cerebro intensivo por la Doctora Cameron…"

Ladeó la cabeza y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

"No te atreverías…"

- "Pruébame… ¿Sabes lo que significaría para el hospital¿Y para esos pobres muchachos sedientos de créditos? Lo raro es que sean ellos los que soliciten seminarios regulares con ningún otro sino el afamado SuperHouse, Todopoderoso Jefe de Diagnóstico y la Perpetua Cruz del Dean de Medicina de este Hospital. Y ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Es un negocio, y hay que complacer a los clientes…"

Sabía que bromeaba, pero la mera panorámica de él, paseándose con bata, maletín y estúpidos trabajos de doscientos folios, dando clases como cualquiera de esos otros fracasados presuntuosos, incapaces de resolver un caso como los suyos aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello, fue superior a sus fuerzas. El gruñido exasperado que brotó de su garganta fue bastante explícito sobre su opinión al respecto.

–"Acaba conmigo ahora…soy un pobre lisiado indefenso, es tu oportunidad. Cualquier cosa menos ESO."

Ella arrugó la nariz. No cambiaría nunca…

- "¿Le tratarás?". Las palabras se escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera tragárselas. Demasiado tarde, pero se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse daño. Estaba tanteando terreno movedizo y ella tentaba a su suerte con especial ahínco esa noche, teniendo en cuenta que habían declarado un cese de las hostilidades al iniciar esa conversación.

- "¿Qué?". Lo suyo no era hacerse el despistado. Estaba enfadado, o preocupado… o sufriendo.

- "A Mark Warner". Susurró el nombre como si fuera el tabú más antiguo de todos. Por un instante creyó peligrar la particular tregua que habían acordado. No obstante, a él le faltó poco para reírle la delicadeza de no referirse al "otro" como el "marido de Stacy", o "tu sustituto" o algo aún más patético, pues lo notó en el ligero alzamiento de la comisura de sus labios.

- "La he llamado antes de venir para acá. Se mostró…genuinamente agradecida.", se encogió de hombros. "Le he citado para mañana a las diez, así que puedes descontar el rato que me entretenga con su indigestión, su ciática o lo que sea, de las horas de clínica. Me explayaré en la exploración, como buen médico, y pediré la batería completa de pruebas, para que todos nos podamos ir contentos y satisfechos a casa", hizo una pausa que a ella se le antojó maliciosa. "Así nos dará tiempo de presentarnos debidamente. A fin de cuentas… tenemos bastantes cosas en común. Y muchas intimidades que compartir. Después de todo, no es que todos los días tengas el gusto de conocer al "esposo" de tu antigua pareja todos los días¿eh?".

Guardó silencio. No por respeto, sino porque era capaz de leer en su cara que se arrepentía de haber dado rienda suelta a su ácida mordacidad. De haber dejado entrever su miedo, su agonía, su frustración, su odio hacia un hombre al que ni siquiera conocida y que iba a convertirse muy pronto en un paciente a quien debería tratar con la misma imparcial indiferencia que al resto de los historiales que pasaban cada día por sus manos. De mostrar su lado humano. Probablemente hubiera estado haciendo esto mismo, desahogándose en un bar con James haciendo de canguro-confidente, pero por algún misterioso motivo había decidido enclaustrarse de _motu proprio_ en aquel limbo acristalado. Hubiera podido largarse nada más verla, ella no hubiera puesto reparos, sinceramente… pero, en lugar de eso, había delatado su presencia con un burdo chiste y se había acomodado en la butaca junto a la que ella ocupaba. Era todo tan surrealista…

Buscando la manera de entretenerse en otros menesteres, que no fuera psicoanalizar a su colega…(y antiguo amigo, se recordó, con una punzada en el pecho), se dedicó a repasar las letras en relieve de la taza con el dedo índice, manicurazo y pintado de un pálido color marfil (uno de los pocos lujos y caprichos que se permitía durante los fugaces fines de semana), hasta que la pintura comenzó a desprenderse ante su insistencia.

- "¿Y Wilson?". Lo dijo con un tono tan casual que hasta ella se quedó impresionada.

- "a- Con Julie, b- En su despacho, c- Con alguien que no sea Julie y que yo juraré no conocer ante un tribunal… ¿A qué viene eso?".

Realmente no sabía qué contestar. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Inspiró profundamente y se giró levemente en el asiento.

- "Hace eones que no mantenemos una conversación civilizada, Doctor House, y mucho menos amistosa. Tanto tiempo… que no estoy segura de estar despierta". El nudo que, durante los veinte minutos que presenció de la exposición-espectáculo que House había dado esa mañana, se había alojado en su garganta, volvió a aparecer de la nada.

Clic-clic. House pareció ni inmutarse. Golpeó el bastón contra el parqué del suelo. Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, con total parsimonia.

- "¡Vaya! Si al final van a ser verdad los rumores que corren por ahí… Así que la Dama de Hierro II sueña conmigo. Interesante. Sólo espero que sean contenidos recomendados para todos los públicos…".

Indignada por el atrevimiento, levantó la taza en el aire, haciendo el amago de lanzársela directamente a la cabeza. Él la miró imperturbable. Ella apretó los labios en una fina línea. Eso le pasaba por bajar la guardia sabiendo que House era capaz de sacar de sus casillas al mismísimo Papa…

House dirigió la vista al frente, hacia el estrado donde horas antes había tenido que exponer con la mayor claridad y desinterés el drama de su vida.

- "No quería aburrir a Jimmy con la misma vieja historia de siempre. Se sabe hasta el remix. Como se le han gastado las pilas a mi Gameboy y en la tele sólo ponen reposiciones de McGyver a estas horas… emprendí la búsqueda de una nueva víctima.", hizo una pausa para mirarla. Ella sólo parpadeó, y él trató de explicárselo como si fuera una cría de seis años. "Tu maletín sigue en tu despacho y tu coche en el parking. Puesto que no comes sino que vives del aire que respiras, hubiera sido ilógico buscarte en la cafetería, y, como en el baño no estabas…" – ella abrió los ojos como platos, a lo que él contestó con un aspaviento despreocupado con la mano – "deduje que debías encontrarte aún por aquí. Fin del relato".

Abrió la boca, pero se encontraba muda. Definitivamente, debía estar hasta arriba de Vicodina para estar tan… conversacional y extrovertido.

- "Nosotros no conversamos, Cuddy.".

- "Qué¿entonces¿Discutimos¿Nos gritamos¿Nos peleamos como gatos? Porque a mí me parece claramente que estamos manteniendo una conversación…", se puso a la defensiva sin apenas darse cuenta. Soltó la taza con un golpe seco en la silla que tenía a su derecha.

Él, por su parte, dejó caer deliberada y estrepitosamente el bastón al suelo. Su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero casi al mismo tiempo, la blanca mano de ella se posó en la suya y lo paró en seco. No quiso mirarla a los ojos esta vez.

- "No conversamos. Nunca lo hemos hecho. No nos aburrimos mutuamente con bla-bla-bla insustancial. Sencillamente nos sentimos más cómodos compartiendo el silencio". Su voz sonaba áspera, en tensión. Para ella, en cambio, el nudo de su garganta le agarrotaba las cuerdas vocales. "Bueno, al menos hasta ahora. El resto del tiempo, sí, peleamos como perros rabiosos, pero sabes que necesito que alguien me ate corto, o me metería en más líos de lo que ahora lo hago"

- "¿Y por qué has escogido ahora para recurrir a mi oído de fiel labrador?", el veneno supuró por sí solo de sus labios. Quiso rectificar. No estaba siendo justa con ninguno de los dos… "Nunca habíamos…intentado hablar de… _esto_", abarcó con las manos el espacio que les separaba, volviendo los ojos hacia el bastón que yacía en el pulido suelo.

- "Porque no lo necesitamos…". Sonó dubitativo. Greg House, poseedor de la Verdad Suprema se vio traicionado por el cansancio y las revelaciones personales de aquel día. Antes de que pudiera elaborar (o rectificar), ella intercedió con voz firme.

- "No. Creo que porque no estábamos preparados… No era el lugar, ni el momento ni las circunstancias…".

Una sombra de incredulidad cruzó su rostro.

- "¡Vamos, no me vengas con esas¿Y ahora sí es el momento, Jefa? Porque doy un speech sin mucha inventiva a un grupo de empolloncillos ilusos, llenos de idealismo infantil y banales delirios de grandeza y de salvar el bonito culo de Carmen Electra¿ya he descubierto que debo seguir feliz por estar aquí contigo…_vivo_... hoy¡Cuando esos críos que se creen cerebritos no están ni de lejos preparados para afrontar la vida real...y la posibilidad de que esto mismo podría sucederles a sus padres o hermanos o abuelas o a ellos mismos!". Si su respiración acelerada la hubiera dejado prestar atención, estaba convencida de que hubiera podido escuchar el desbocado latido del corazón de House martilleándole el pecho con cada palabra. "Explícale eso a mi cuádriceps derecho…oh, espera…¡si ya no está! Sayonara, baby", gruñó, con el rencor y el descaro de un niño caprichoso al que se le niega su muñeco en el Happy Meal.

- "No, House", elevó la voz. "Esto es algo que creo jamás llegarás a superar del todo. Corrección. Sé que no lo superarás. Ojalá pudiera decir lo contrario. Me refería al otro _esto_. Mi parte en toda la historia. Me parece que por fin me he dado cuenta de que no sólo soy yo quien necesita decirlo, sino que tú necesitas escucharlo también. Escuchar cómo yo te pido las disculpas que te debo desde hace más de cinco años…".

La carcajada de House resonó en la sala vacía. Desangelada, rayando en lo histérico.

- "Errada y egocéntrica como siempre, Cuddy.", dijo cuando se calmó lo suficiente para replicar. "Te equivocas", añadió duramente.

- "Lo que tú digas", le espetó. "Te debo una disculpa. Públicamente, la mala de la historia es Stacy", captó la fugaz mueca en su cara al oír su nombre. "Pero todo el mundo sabe, desde James hasta tu equipo que, en el fondo del asunto, mi nombre figura en tu lista negra por cómplice en la conspiración, en el complot, si no como brazo ejecutor. Lo sospechaba pero no ha sido hasta el día de hoy cuando he leído tu verdadera opinión en tus ojos ahí arriba, delante de más de una treintena de extraños. En tu historia. Déjame que te diga algo: fueron otros los incompetentes que no pudieron dar a tiempo con la causa de tu mal. Y Stacy te sentenciaría con su firma, dándome potestad para incumplir tus deseos. Pero, al final, fueron estas manos", le mostró las palmas vacías. "Las que te arrebataron lo que tanto intentabas proteger. Las que te confinaron durante meses a una lenta y dolorosa rehabilitación, a una silla de ruedas, y que te condenaron a depender de un bastón por el resto de tu vida. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento de mi actuación médica… para mí era la mejor opción, egoísta o no. Y sigues con vida. Sigues con vida…". Él no osó interrumpir su larga verborrea, tan sólo la contemplaba con atención. "Era la opción más segura, la más fácil, la menos arriesgada. Lo que nunca me perdonaré es mi lentitud de reflejos al diagnosticarte y proceder. Podríamos haber salvado mucho más de tu músculo, y quizás…sólo quizás podrías caminar hoy sin ayuda de ese bastón, al que odio casi tanto como tú. No ha pasado un solo día sin que imaginara distintos escenarios: que me caía por las escaleras y no podía ir a trabajar ese día, por lo que cualquier otro médico del hospital te hubiera tratado, actuando de un modo más frío, objetivo y certero; que hubiera tenido que salir a un congreso, o de viaje, o lo que fuera… Cualquier excusa para apartarme del hospital aquel día en que te ingresaron. Cualquier buena razón para escapar a la responsabilidad de tenerte como paciente. Llevo estos cinco años echándomelo en cara. Y ya puestos, debí haberme adelantado a lo que hubiera podido pasar; debí haberlo intuido de algún modo, Dios Santo, lo que te ocurría… Gané mi título honradamente como tú, como Wilson, no en una tómbola…Me gradué como una de las mejores de mi promoción en una de las Universidades más exigentes del país, soy cirujano, y Dean de uno de los Hospitales Universitarios más prestigiosos, la más joven, y una mujer… y ¡mírame¡Cómo pudo habérseme escapado¡Te fallé! Y, por si fuera poco el fallo profesional, te fallé a ti, Greg, personalmente. Y lo siento tantísimo…", le falló la voz. "A veces pienso que, igual obré correctamente según mi juicio médico, pero emocionalmente no me sentiría tan…culpable, de haber obedecido tu deseo de pasar por aquel infierno del coma y el dolor sin perder tu pierna. Tú hubieras sido el único responsable de tu decisión, si yo no me hubiera entrometido… Debí haberla convencido yo a ella y no dejarme ofuscar por su razonamiento…". Tomó resuello.

- "Mujer, es abogada, extremadamente persuasiva, parece mentira que aún no hayas reparado en ello. Sabe qué teclas pulsar y con quién funcionan. Supongo que por eso compenetrábamos tan bien…"

Sacudió la cabeza pesadamente de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. No necesitaba que la disculpara arrojando más faltas al tejado de Stacy.

- "Aun así… Eras MI paciente. MI responsabilidad. Le permití convencerme de que no estabas capacitado cuando…cuando estuviste lo suficientemente lúcido para interpretar tu propio electrocardiograma segundos antes de que sufrieras una parada. Ella lo sabía, pero siempre me dio la impresión de que la conmoción y tu testarudez chocaron con la de ella, impidiéndole ver más allá de eso con claridad. En cambio yo sí sabía que estabas tan en tus cabales como de costumbre. Sabía que sí serías capaz de resistir lo que fuera porque tu orgullo no te iba a dejar rendirte tan fácilmente. Oh…no. El Doctor Gregory House no deja las cosas a medias. Entonces le propuse una tercera alternativa. Algo que pudiera controlar…que supiera de antemano que te sacaría de peligro definitivamente. Pero así…ignoramos tus deseos, tu juicio profesional y tu libre albedrío. Te traicioné. Traicioné tu confianza...".

House nunca había visto a la fría Doctora Cuddy derramar lágrimas por nada o por nadie. Ni siquiera, pensó para sí, por todos esos millones de dólares que él le había hecho perder. Tampoco la Lisa que él conoció en su día había llorado delante suyo nunca. Al menos no lágrimas agrias, desengañadas, furiosas, atormentadas. Al menos no por él. En cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otro lugar, se hubiera burlado de ella. Y, con su agrio y sardónico sentido del humor, la hubiera censurado por hacerse la mártir. Pero aquella vulnerabilidad que estaba exhibiendo, aquella desnudez, le desarmaba. Habían alcanzado un límite donde las reglas del juego que habían establecido caían por su propio peso. De ahí que no se extrañara al encontrarse a sí mismo haciendo algo tan impropio como extender su mano para estrechar la de ella, Extendió la mano y estrechó la de ella, que se aferraba afanosamente, como un náufrago a una tabla de madera en medio del océano, al reposabrazos de la butaca. No tardó ni cinco segundos en recomponerse. Perpleja, lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido un tercer ojo en la mitad de la frente.

- "Ya lo sabía…", dijo él con la misma naturalidad que si ella hubiera recitado una vieja adivinanza para la que todo el mundo conocía la respuesta.

"¿Q-qué?".

- "Cuando no estaba maldiciéndola en aquellos primeros días después de despertar del coma, Stacy pudo contarme una enrevesada batalla legal sobre un médico de otro hospital que le había ofrecido una solución para mi… "situación". Nunca quiso revelarme el nombre, no fuera a convertirme en psicópata además de tullido… De todos modos, no me hizo falta registrar en los informes, ni en el protocolo de intervención para constatar tu firma. Nada más verte supe que mentía. Lo llevabas escrito en la cara".

_Todos mienten. _

- "Pasado un tiempo, aprendí a… sobrellevar el hecho de que quizás nunca me lo llegaras a decir abiertamente. Siempre has sido una pésima actriz", reconoció. Ella rió extrañamente.

- "No…no lo entiendes. Ella creyó que me estaba resultando un trago tan duro porque no era capaz de ser objetiva con tu caso debido a que trabajábamos juntos. Había hablado con Wilson, y, transparente como es, él se mostraba aún más perdido y consternado que yo, penaba por las esquinas, así que Stacy se quedaba sin recursos. Y lo cierto es que yo estaba igual que James. Demasiado implicada para pensar con claridad…".

Él se incorporó en el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Trataba de ignorar la vocecilla estridente que musitaba incoherencias sobre la actitud de Cuddy en el interior de su cabeza. Ella siguió hablando sin tregua.

- "Francamente, quizás tampoco tenía ningún derecho sobre ti para sentirme como Stacy.", su ceja se disparó hasta el techo. "Pero ella tenía fe en que podía burlar tu muerte o tu desgracia así sin más. Y no fue difícil empatizar con su desesperación. Así que admito que no sé qué camino hubiera escogido de haberme hallado en su coyuntura…". Agachó la cabeza, rendida.

- "Te hubieras quedado a mi lado, como lo hiciste. Como lo hizo Wilson. A pesar de todo, de tu profunda culpa, de mis cambios de humor, del alcohol y la vicodina…te hubieras quedado".

Contuvo el aliento.

- "House…". Empezó, mientras extraía un kleenex de su bolso para secarse las lágrimas.

- "Es verdad. Lo hubieras hecho. Aunque hubiera sido sólo por satisfacer tu morbosa necesidad de autoflagelación personal, Dra. Dominatrix".

"Greg, te…".

- "Cuddy…", volvió a interrumpirla él, con palabras, con una mirada serena y el tacto de su mano.

"…Te pido disculpas".

Exhaló una profunda espiración, que llevaba guardada en su pecho durante casi seis años. Asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Cojeando más que de costumbre, se agachó para recoger su bastón del suelo y fatigosamente se dirigió hacia la salida. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se giró hacia el lugar donde ella permanecía expectante, aguardando algún signo, algún indicio, alguna esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples en la vida real. Ni todas las historias tenían finales felices. Y ni siquiera la introspección o el diálogo más sincero era capaz de recomponer ciertos dramas del corazón y el alma… tan sólo de crear fugaces y vagas ilusiones que se volatilizaban en la nada y que creemos nos hacen dormir mejor por las noches. Como una droga a la que el organismo se habitúa tanto que depende enteramente de ella hasta para la más sencilla de las actividades a lo largo del día.

- "Te perdono. Hace tiempo que lo hice, incluso antes de perdonar a Stacy…pero no puedes pedirme que lo olvide sin más. No…no puedo", tragó saliva. "Lo siento, Lisa."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ No soy Bryan Singer (estaría demasiado ocupado con promocionar Superman para escribir fics, no?), ni David Shore (I wish!) ni el largo etcétera de personas en FOX con potestad para reclamar siquiera una pequeña parte de _House, MD_ como propio. Xniff…

_Spoilers: _Primera-Segunda temporada, hasta _El Niño de Papá_, pero básicamente centrado en los sucesos de _Tres Historias _y_ Humpty Dumpty_.

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Rating:_ K+

**_N/A:_** _Y pese a todo pronóstico...la gente me lee xDDD Muchas gracias a los maravillosos foreros del House Fans Foro (Dra. Franklin, Housean, ReWilson, Sidleriana) por el acogedor recibimiento que me han dado a mí (una absoluta recién llegada :)) y a TSB, y por sus serios y constructivos reviews. Hacía tiempo (mucho) que no me emocionaba tanto con escribir y, bueno, esto tiene el plus de dificultad de ser fanfic (oh, el terror del OOC). Pero han animado a seguir adelante. Así que... creo que les debo el update antes de tiempo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tendré la historia en stand-by (y los updates :( ) al menos hasta la próxima semana. Culpen a mi profesora de Fisiología...que en lugar de regalarnos un aprobado general por lo bien que nos portamos nos tortura con examenes (MEH)..._

* * *

**II : Of sweet beginnings and bitter endings…**

**_(Summer Sunshine, _The Corrs**

El doctor James Wilson se apoyaba, alicaído, en una pose carente de toda elegancia y completamente impropia de él sobre la mesita de la sala de descanso. Apenas hacía unas horas que había empezado su turno, pero seguramente disfrutar de un buen descanso en el estartalado sofá de una casa ajena, aunque fuera la de tu mejor amigo, era poco menos que una misión imposible. Ni el mero hecho de haberle persuadido para fugarse y poder ver el season finale de Urgencias había logrado sacarlo de su miseria.

Unos bollitos (¿por qué parecían cada vez más sacados del jardín de infancia?) decidieron pasar justo en ese momento por delante de la puerta entreabierta. Se detuvieron y echaron un largo vistazo en dirección al ensimismado Wilson. Intercambiaron cuchicheos ininteligibles (probablemente porque ni siquiera sabían vocalizar adecuadamente) y luego prorrumpieron en un coro de risitas nerviosas, escandalosamente agudas. Entonces, su paciencia disolviéndose, bajó las piernas de la mesa y se volvió hacia ellas, enarcando una ceja.

- "Shoo, fuera. Es mío. Ni se os ocurra tocarlo… odio tener que compartir.", gruñó, espantándolas con la mano con la autoridad y petulancia de un emperador de la antigua Roma.

Entre espantadas y humilladas de que el terrible Doctor House las hubiera pillado _in fraganti_, las residentes y estudiantes en prácticas huyeron en desbandada. No obstante, su fino oído llegó a captar los duros insultos proferidos contra su persona por aquellas boquitas de piñón. Chasqueó la lengua.

- "¿Por qué haces eso?".

- "Vaya, si sigues vivo, no regodeándote en tu desgraciada vida conyugal, o falta de ella, mejor dicho".

- "Sabes que ese tipo de excursiones son la única alegría en la vida cotidiana del cuerpo estudiantil femenino…bueno…del cuerpo estudiantil en general."

- "Aguafiestas", musitó, haciendo un mohín de fastidio, como el de un niño a quien sus padres descubren planeando una travesura. "Sólo preservo tu integridad física ahora que vuelves a ser el soltero de oro, pero, por favor, no me lo agradezcas tan efusivamente".

- "Esa actitud no hace nada por tu reputación, y lo sabes. Además, nos estás creando fama de Batman y Robin, y algún día tú querrás también sentar la cabeza. Y, macho, vaya si lo vas a tener difícil…".

- "En ese caso, me pido a Clooney, que lo tiene más fácil", dijo House, señalando a la pantalla de televisión, donde el hombre en cuestión besaba apasionadamente a una enfermera (¿Cleo¿Caroline? Pfff, daba igual…la cuestión es que estaba como un queso) dentro de un cuarto para el material. Romántico.

Nah. Realmente si le hubieran dado a escoger a cualquier tío el reencarnarse en cualquier otro hombre… todos, de haberle conocido, hubieran pujado en la particular subasta de Dios por el cuerpo y mente de James Wilson, el chico maravilla. No se lo reprochaba . No es que se las diera de dando, de George Glooney, de truhán y rey del ligoteo. Más bien ocurría al contrario. Era un galón por naturaleza, no por voluntad. Conocía a sus padres de vista, de alguno de los congresos de oncología en que Wilson se apuntaba como ponente, pues solían acudir a ellos con bastante frecuencia, como los devotos parroquianos a la iglesia de su barrio (perdón, sinagoga).

Era un chico bien, anatómicamente bien dotado (no hacía falta ser mujer, gay o médico para darse cuenta si uno tiene ojos fisiológicamente funcionales). Era inteligente y trabajador, amable y generoso, y sabía manejar con gracia las cartas que le habían tocado durante el reparto de Dios y la evolución. El muy canalla tenía ese don de gentes, ese encanto que hacía a toda fémina a menos de cinco kilómetros caer irremediablemente rendida a sus pies. Era capaz, en su infinita afabilidad, hasta de trabar amistad con el más ruin de los misántropos. Bueno, él en realidad no odiaba a la humanidad. Le resultaba fascinante e insulsa al mismo tiempo, y, curiosamente, había escogido un modo de ganarse la vida poco compatible con dedicarse a ignorar al resto de los congéneres de su especie.

La cuestión es que probablemente ahí radicaba el problema de James. Esa bendición constituida por un abanico de bellísimas cualidades era al mismo tiempo su maldición.

Mientras la coja pelirroja lidiaba con un desfibrilador en una mano y se sostenía hábilmente con una muleta en la otra, la bombilla en su cabeza arrojó luz sobre el asunto. Por fin…ya estaba tardando.

Se levantó de la butaca de golpe, haciendo que Wilson se sobresaltara (o reaccionara por segunda vez en todo el día).

- "Jimbo…", anunció con voz solemne.

- "House, sabes que no me hace demasiada gracia que me llames así…".

- "Lo sé, por eso lo hago", soltó con descaro y luciendo una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios. "En fin, resulta que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Ya que estás libre como el viento a partir de ahora…".

Wilson se estremeció y la mueca de incomodidad agrió sus atractivas facciones.

- "¿Qué estás tramando?", preguntó con un tono pausado y ojos entrecerrados.

- "…como ya no tienes toque de queda, ni casa ni mujer a la que regresar a una cierta hora¿qué te parece si aprovechamos la mañana del sábado, que libramos los dos, para echarnos unos hoyos en el campo de golf?", alzó una ceja sugerentemente al pronunciar la palabra "hoyo".

Wilson puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No estaría hablando en serio?

- "House, sabes que somos horribles jugando al golf¿por qué deberíamos someternos a semejante tortura?."

- "Vamos, hombre, meter una bola en un hoyo no será tan difícil después de unos cuantos intentos. Que uno se saque partido de una aburrida mañana de sábado sabadote y se regale la vista no es delito, James, y superar esto tampoco." Apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le dio un leve apretón de solidaridad.

El otro médico aflojó la tensión que cargaba en los hombros y suspiró sonoramente.

- "Piensa en el paisaje, ese edén sin serpientes ni manzanas pecaminosas, con césped húmedo y verde, esas niñas con pantaloncitos ajustados y graciosas boinas de cuddie…". Silencio. Extrañado, Wilson levantó la cabeza. Observó con inquietud el cambio que se produjo en la expresión corporal de House, quien pasó a ostentar una sonrisa al más puro estilo del gato de Cheshire, capaz de haber hecho enorgullecerse al mismísimo Lewis Carroll.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- "Oh, no…", se llevó las manos a la cara. "Si vas a hacer lo que creo que estás pensando en hacer, no me gusta ni un pelo. Me niego…".

- "¿Qué hay de malo? Es un bombón, tú mismo lo has dicho miles de veces. Y estoy convencido de que se pondrá como unas pascuas de contenta cuando le ofrezcamos sacarla a pasear".

Era cierto. Lisa Cuddy era todo lo que cualquier hombre heterosexual, cuerdo y en edad de procrear hubiera deseado. Quitando quizás esa enervante obsesión con el orden. Ponía el grito en el cielo cada vez que "alguien" movía de sitio "SU" taza o "SU" tapper-ware. Se sonrió mentalmente: nunca averiguaría que era él quien se beneficiaba de su deliciosa reserva de café colombiano. Y es que¿para qué demonios iba a tomarse la molestia de preparar un termo y traérselo de casa si doña Maruja traía suficiente para toda la plantilla? ). Si incluso llevaba al trabajo cubiertos metidos en bolsas de plástico precintadas. Incomprensible. Además de esas manías, era una sabelotodo insufrible (aunque quizás eso se alimentaban en Michigan, se autocensuró) y competitiva, y se gastaba unos aires de superioridad y autocontrol que la convertían en una diana aún más apetecible de su inquina. Para colmo, era una lameculos bastante eficiente, pero allí casi todos entraban en ese saco de algún u otro modo. Después de todo, las niñas bonitas ni pagan dinero ni estudian medicina. Primer axioma de las ciencias médico-quirúrgicas. Y, aun así… a pesar de ser una snob, hasta él reconocía que era una snob que estaba como un tren de alta velocidad; también le había demostrado que sus conexiones neurológicas estaban casi (y sólo casi) a la altura de las suyas propias. Eso era divertido, porque el pimpollo no se amilanaba ante sus insinuaciones, sino que se las devolvía y al día siguiente aparecía luciendo con orgullo aún más feminista si cabe un escote de vértigo. Aquella sería una oportunidad valiosísima desde el punto de vista puramente científico para estudiar más de cerca de las gemelas y medir hasta dónde alcanzaba el aguante de la tenaz doctora Cuddy. Resultaría entretenido ver cuánto dolía su mordedura y, bueno, igual espabilaba al pobre Tristón…Cruzó los dedos para que, sin bata y de paisano, conservara esa chispa que la caracterizaba.

- "Piénsatelo, James. Es posible incluso que pueda convencerla para que se traiga a alguna amiga", añadió, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

La idea de ir en parejitas le parecía tan cursi que se le revolvió el estómago. O quizás era efecto de los panchitos caducados que había cenado aquella noche. De cualquier manera, con casi total seguridad, ella no aceptaría su…proposición de salir sola, a pesar de que estaría allí SuperWilson para rescatarla de sus garras. Sería como meterse en la boca del lobo por propia voluntad. O eso hubiera pensado cualquier otro cristiano que le conociera del hospital. Con Wilson en una cita privada probablemente se hubiera apuntado a ir al fin del mundo, pero si entraba él en la ecuación, se pensaría las cosas dos, tres y hasta quince veces antes de firmar el contrato. Se estiró poco caballerosamente y se metió el fonendoscopio en el bolsillo del pantalón del pijama. Si iba a costarle tanto esfuerzo persuadirla, más le valía comenzar cuanto antes o se les pasaría el arroz a todos.

Antes de que Wilson pudiera detenerlo, salió de la salita. Podía escuchar la quejicosa llamada de su amigo y colega, sus mustias súplicas y los lamentos con los que se autoproclamaba el "mayor gilipollas de la historia".

No tardó demasiado en localizarla. Repasaba, con una mueca de…¿concentración¿exasperación¿de póker? el tablón de incidencias. Las gafas de lectura le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz. Adorable. Pero las rosas tienen espinas, se recordó antes de acercarse más.

No le dio tiempo de hablar.

- "¿No es demasiado pronto para empezar a trabajar, House? Creía que Urgencias no terminaba hasta las diez y media…".

No se le escapó la nota de censura.

- "Están en anuncios", explicó escuetamente. "Ya sabes, tiempo para cambiarle el agua al canario…".

- "O el suero al paciente deshidratado…", apostilló ella, cortante como un bisturí, aún sin volverse para mirarle a la cara.

Touché.

- "En la vida hay tiempo para todo".

- "No si el paciente se muere antes".

Esta vez no pudo reprimirse y soltó un falso aullido de decepción.

-"Auch. Eres una borde…".

- "Exclusivamente para ti, House", le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que de melosa, a él se le antojaba retorcida.

"Bruja", musitó, entre pucheros, por lo bajo.

Ella levantó una ceja elegantemente y puso los brazos en jarras, como retándole a que continuara con aquel comportamiento infantil.

Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como se había presentado, él la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hasta el rincón más abandonado del pasillo, donde se acumulaba el polvo y alguien había decidido robar la planta decorativa para su despacho particular. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

- "Escucha. Sé que no soy santo de tu devoción, y quiero que sepas que esto sólo lo hago por el bien del pequeño Jim…".

- "¿Wilson?".

- "¿Qué otro Jim conoces por aquí al que conozca yo también?", preguntó él con el mismo descaro con que lo hubiera hecho ante una monja de clausura.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- "Te escucho. Pero a ver en qué lío me vas a meter. Me reservo el derecho a negarme a hacer lo que me pidas".

La mueca de exasperada resignación, con bizqueo incluido, por la expresión divertida de ella, debió de ser digna de Jerry Lewis. Se felicitó mentalmente por la maniobra para hacer méritos por la Causa.

- "Estoy tratando de animarle para que salga un poco, que le dé el aire. Lleva un mes largo bastante mustio desde lo del divorcio y…".

- "¿En serio estás tan preocupado por él", el tono de sincera inquietud en su voz le pilló desprevenido.

- "Sí, bueno…Estaba realmente enamorado de Laura", dijo como única explicación. Ella pareció reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Suspiró. No pretendía sonar como la madre gallina defendiendo a sus polluelos, por Dios.

- "¿Y tú crees que donde quiera que estés pensando en que quedemos, mi presencia allí me convertirá en el alma de la fiesta?".

House se encogió de hombros.

- "No hay manera de saberlo. Y tampoco es que tenga demasiados conocidos dispuestos a pasar más tiempo del necesario de nuestra…bueno, de MI compañía. Tú por lo menos no huyes de mí como de la peste. Y el chico lo necesita. La distracción, digo. Y mejor cuatro que dos¿no?".

- "¿Cuatro? La última vez que lo constaté no me habían internado en psiquiatría por trastorno bipolar de la personalidad?". La desconfianza y la duda habían salido de nuevo a la luz.

- "Cuatro: James, tú, tu amiga y yo", explicó, contando uno a uno con los dedos de una mano, mostrándoselos con la presteza de un niño pequeño al que le preguntan la edad.

Cuddy ahogó un gemido. "¿Y qué te hace suponer que voy a pedirle o a poder convencer, si a eso vamos, a nadie que yo conozca para que pase una mañana infernal, aguantando tus bromas sin gusto?".

- "Sin gusto pero te gustan, reconócelo". Sonrió abierta y misteriosamente al ver cómo se encendían sus mejillas, no supo bien si de vergüenza o de enojo. Ella se vio obligada a ceder bajo el peso de su mirada azul, y bajó la cabeza, sellando su sentencia.

- "Está bien", suspiró. "Invitaré a alguien a venir, pero ya no dependerá de mí el que lo haga¿de acuerdo?", precisó con cautela.

El médico asintió y aplaudió emocionado por su irresistible método de convicción. Hubiera hecho mejor y más por el mundo dedicándose a la teletienda o al espionaje.

- "Genial. Recuérdale a tu amiga que se lleve bikini; el sitio tiene una piscina espectacular. Aunque igual preferís hacer top-less como nosotros…", hizo una pausa en que los ojos le hicieron chiribitas con la mera imagen mental. Para salvar su propio pellejo de la mirada fulminante de Cuddy, suprimió el escalofrío de anticipación. "Bikinis. Sábado a las once y media. Club Meadows".

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Al campo de golf?".

- "Exacto. Y no os preocupéis por nada, sólo de los bikinis. Que nosotros nos ocupamos de llevar las bolas", intentó remediar la deliberadamente mala elección de palabras. "Y si no tenéis palos pues…ya los alquilaremos allí".

- "No…no creo que haga falta. Iremos preparadas", aseguró con voz firme, ignorando el machismo de su comentario anterior. Como consternada, se alejó por el pasillo, rumbo al patio interno del hospital. Extrajo su teléfono móvil de la bata y buscó en la lista de contactos. A ver cómo diablos le explicaba ahora a Stacy que había modificaciones de última hora en los planes del reencuentro que llevaban tantos meses programando. Sólo rezó a todos los Cielos porque Wilson apreciara lo que iba a hacer y que se ocupara de darle un cursillo acelerado de buenos modales y etiqueta a House.

* * *

_**EDIT:** Con el fin de solventar cualquier posible confusión que haya podido causar el no haber especificado deliberadamente el contexto temporalen este chappie (gracias a mis revieweadores por sus útiles comentarios al respecto), lanzo un aviso: lo quehan leídoes un flashback en todaregla. O más que un flashback (no hay un personaje que esté "recordando" per se), un relato dehechos pasados, pre-infarto ypre-Stacy. Sobre 1998-1999 aproximadamente.Sé que es de lo más cutre aclarar esto de este modo, pero mi intención como autora era dejar que ustedes mismos dilucidaran que se trataba de un "flashback" por una serie de detalles que fui colocando estratégicamente en el relato. Quizás me obstiné tanto en evitarindicar explícitamente el día/mes/año en que se desarrolla la acción y eso causó más problemas que un efecto de estilo. Pero en absoluto pretendí volverles locos ;) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoilers: **_Historias, Humpty Dumpty._

**N/A: **_Mini-update según lo prometido. De nuevo, es un capítulo bastante breve, pero quizás no tan "light" como el anterior. Lo considero más un…ejercicio por mi parte, la exploración de un valor al que en la serie se le ha dado tanta importancia (como en la vida misma): la lealtad y la traición. Quizás no tenga demasiada conexión con el hilo argumental que subyace a TSB, pero cuando lo escribí sentí la necesidad de estudiar la relación entre dos de los personajes centrales de este culebrón, porque me fascina, y lo que uno de ellos está dispuesto a hacer para salvaguardar el bienestar del otro aunque éste no lo sepa._

**Dedicatorias:** _Varios lectores (_**incoffeecity,****Andrea, Giny Scully**)_ se han subido en los últimos días a este disparatado carro con rumbo por determinar. Junto con los que ya estaban dentro (_**Lau, Dra. Franklin, Vic, Sid, Wils**_) ya forman una pequeña peñita que son el sueño de cualquier fanfictor. No me cansaré de agradecerles (o sea, que a aguantar xD) sus comentarios, su confianza, su fe en esta historia y los calurosos ánimos que me han brindado vía mail, mi LJ o el House Fans Foro. Espero no decepcionarles y que disfruten de esta nueva entrega. Mientras puedan… sonrisa malévola… porque el meollo del asunto…está por llegar._

* * *

**III: "She was practiced at the art of deception/ ****Well, I could tell by her blood-stained hands" ****_(You can't always get what you want, _The Rolling Stones**

_She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_  
**_(Hallellujah,_ Leonard Cohen**

- "¿Y por qué esa _curiosidad_ por Cuddy?", preguntó perpleja.

- "¿Y por qué tu curiosidad por la _suya_?", replicó él.

- "¿Y por qué la _tuya_ por la mía?"

- "_PORQUE_ tú lo dejaste y estás casada y...la situación de ellos es muy diferente".

- "Solo tenía curiosidad, no tiene nada de malo".

"La curiosidad mató al gato", pensó para sí al percibir la suspicacia y el fastidio en el tono de su voz. Pero, como tantas otras veces, su talante le impedía formular en voz alta aquella censura disfrazada de advertencia… En lugar de eso, se limitó a murmurar un pobre "No, no tiene nada de malo". Después de todo, el ser humano era curioso e inquisitivo por naturaleza.

La vio alejarse con paso enérgico por el pasillo en dirección a su despacho, el taconeo enfurecido marcando el ritmo como si de una marcha militar se tratara. Probablemente, la picapleitos que llevaba dentro estaba en esos momentos maldiciendo a House por su falta de ética y de protocolo al invadir la privacidad de su jefa como si tal cosa, en lugar de solicitar su permiso primeramente. Sin embargo, él sabía que, en el fondo de todos los improperios y pensamientos mortales hacia su ex, subyacía el terreno minado de lo que hubo entre ellos. Y el resentimiento había aflorado con demasiada facilidad para una mujer que se jactaba de haber superado su relación con él. De modo que no sólo habían llegado a sus oídos los rumores sobre un tórrido lío entre su mejor amiga y su ex en la sala de resonancias, sino que, detrás del escepticismo y la incredulidad, parecían preocuparla realmente. Era inevitable que aquello sucediera antes o después, todos sabían que tenían una bomba de relojería en las manos, a punto de estallar, desde que Stacy había reaparecido activamente en la vida de todos. La cuestión era cuál de ellos (y las apuestas subían como la espuma) sería el primero en rendirse a lo obvio.

Aunque Wilson estaba acostumbrado a asumir servicialmente el papel de mejor amigo y consejero espiritual de todo el mundo, se encontraba en una encrucijada. Intereses encontrados tiraban de él en distintas direcciones. La responsabilidad que sentía hacia su mejor amigo desde hacía años, el honor de caballeros y el no tan racional instinto de defensa de los miembros del género que caracterizaba a los hombres, hacía inclinar su balanza de la justicia y la solidaridad hacia House, mas su frustrante orgullo le impedía aceptar casi cualquier ayuda que le ofrecía. Por otra parte, la ahora Señora Warner no ponía tantos reparos en agradecer de forma más efusiva los pequeños momentos en que le cedía un oído dispuesto a escuchar su retahíla de quejas o inquietudes. No porque él lo necesitara realmente, pero apreciaba esa indulgencia para con él.

Desde que se conocieron, House había sido más que un colega o un amigo para él, de hecho. En parte (y nunca se lo habría dicho ni por todas las entradas en primera línea para un partido de los Jersey Devils), le había considerado como al hermano mayor que le había sido arrebatado por el loco y oscuro mundo de la droga. En efecto, le había quedado un hermano menor, joven, juicioso, que le adoraba, pero la diferencia de edad entre los tres siempre le había hecho estar más apegado a Dave, a quien había admirado con fervor durante toda su infancia y gran parte de adolescencia. No es que se pareciera en lo más mínimo a House, por Dios, salvo por la incorregible afición por las motos, el cuero y la espantosa música rock de los setenta y los ochenta. Tampoco sabía explicar la razón exacta por la que había simpatizado tanto con House…simplemente suponía que era porque, en el fondo, y cada uno a su manera, eran dos tipos patéticos y estaban más solos que la una. El caso es que, con el paso de los años, se había convertido en su confidente y en la voz brutal que le hacía precipitarse en picado desde la nube de idealismo en la que se acomodaba a la dura realidad. Quizás lo hacía con el único fin de incordiarle, pero la experiencia le había demostrado que en la mayoría de ocasiones, las agudas palabras de House sólo lograban evitarle, a la larga, una caída aún más estrepitosa. El hombre tenía ese carisma, ese porte altivo, la lengua cáustica y el ingenio arrobador de un Cyrano cuando se lo proponía. Sin casi esfuerzo alguno, era capaz de volver locos a hombres y mujeres por igual. Definitivamente, admiraba el modo en que medía al resto de la humanidad por el mismo riguroso patrón. Su intuición, el que su mente fuera tres zancadas por delante de cualquier otra, provocaba tanto odio como envidia en el colegio de Médicos, no era ningún secreto. Era irritante, frustrante, cortante y demasiado visceral para su propio bien. Era incapaz de morderse la lengua o ceder, pero tenía la enorme fortuna de saber cuándo atacar y con qué para conseguir sus fines. Maquiavélico. Y, al mismo tiempo, él, el más noble de los mentirosos, era incapaz de afrontar que la mentira o la ocultación de la verdad en todas sus formas en el fondo no es un delito tan grave. Que en ocasiones la verdad, en lugar de hacernos libres, nos entierra en la fosa de nuestros propios miedos. Que la ignorancia a veces es lo único que nos devuelve la ingenuidad, el candor y nos humaniza. Desde el infarto, desde Stacy…o puede que incluso desde antes de todo eso, House había vivido en la fosa que él mismo había ido cavando y para la cual Stacy tan sólo mandó labrar una lápida. Una losa que House arrastra con dolor y dificultad, como las cadenas de un alma en pena, y con el único apoyo de su bastón.

La relativa complicidad e intimidad que, en contraste, existía entre Stacy y él, y que había perdurado, frente a todo pronóstico, más allá de la separación, venía avalada por la distendida camaradería que habían mantenido en el pasado. Incluso antes de que House y ella formalizaran su situación, solían pasar gran parte del tiempo los tres juntos, y luego con Julie, su segunda esposa. Una punzada de vergüenza le encendió las mejillas. Por su puesto, Cuddy solía recibir invitaciones tan a menudo como se acordaban de ella, pero la mayoría de ocasiones declinaba con una sonrisa amable, y retornaba a su actitud hermética, profesional. De ahí que hubiera ido desarrollando por Lisa Cuddy un afecto especial, sobre todo con el conocimiento de causa de que ambos debían ser unas de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaban por el bienestar del insoportable de Greg. Y en los últimos tiempos, notaba que para ella iba haciéndosele cada vez más difícil ocultar este hecho, a la Junta, al resto de sus colegas, al equipo de House y a él mismo. El único que parecía ciego, sordo y mudo a la lucha diaria de la Decana del hospital era el propio interesado.

House siempre sería House, impertinente, con sus aristas afiladas, y sólo Lisa Cuddy (abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al contabilizar los años) había aguantado una eternidad sin sangrar bajo sus pinchazos, incluso más que la propia Stacy. Quizás lo lograra por la culpabilidad que se había convertido en su segunda piel, o porque no le quedaba más sangre que derramar por el aguijón insistente de House…

Lisa había sido la única que, conociéndole desde siempre, había aprendido a tolerar sus manías y limitarle sus caprichos extravagantes. La única que le respetaba por quién es y no por lo que es o por lo que se ha convertido, a diferencia de Cameron. Le contrató cuando ningún otro hospital o clínica del país querían saber nada de un médico incapaz de acatar las normas y las obligaciones, tullido y dependiente de analgésicos para trabajar y que para colmo había coqueteado con el alcochol tras el abandono de su pareja. Ni siquiera su brillante currículum hubiera podido obrar el milagro de salvarle el culo. Sólo ella, se dio cuenta, le admira sin rencores o envidia, sin el idealismo y el romanticismo impresionables ni nociones ingenuas de la redención o reconstrucción de un corazón partido. La única que no cede a sus chantajes, que le para los pies sin renunciar a su dignidad y alimentar su narcisismo. Justifica sus decisiones ante la Junta, dando la cara por él y por su equipo, y había puesto en peligro su propio puesto de trabajo para mantenerle a flote, mientras la acosaban los rumores y las habladurías que reverberaban en los pasillos como un zumbido incesante.

Si Cuddy se había enamorado de House (alzó la ceja ante lo raro que sonaba), o si House abría los ojos de una vez y admitía por fin que en sus superficiales rifi-rafe diarios con ella, había algo más que la chiquillería de un adolescente hormonal que sólo babeaba por una delantera o una trasera… era problema de ellos. Tenían derecho a hablarlo y solucionar lo que fuera que quedara pendiente entre ellos, o lo que pudiera surgir, sin que nadie se inmiscuyera. Y con "nadie" se refería básicamente a Stacy, que a duras penas había comenzado a levantar los cimientos de una nueva vida con otra persona y ya se comportaba como el perro del hortelano…

Chasqueó la lengua. Resultaba ridículo cómo había esgrimido la excusa de su matrimonio con dedo acusador unos momentos atrás para que ella se olvidara de cualquier intentona de acercarse de nuevo a House si no era para salvarle el culo de alguna demanda por _mala praxis_. El sabía mejor que nadie que no se podía escoger a quién amar ni cuándo ni en qué circunstancias, y debajo de su aspecto de niño bueno y de respetado especialista, llevaba la letra escarlata grabada a fuego en la frente. Sin embargo, en su caso era distinto. Lo que había sentido por Laura…o por Julie, si se sinceraba consigo mismo, no podía haber sido amor. Siempre se había dejado engolosinar como un crío en una tienda de chucherías. Anhelaba, deseaba y sólo alcanzaba una dicha fugaz cuando tenía en sus manos lo que había contemplado desde lejos. Luego la emoción moría, la monotonía se cernía sobre él y buscaba angustiado, como un hombre abandonado a su suerte en el desierto, un oasis que encendiera la chispa en su interior. Al menos el amor aparentemente imperecedero, violentamente apasionado y contundente que House había llegado a confesarle que sentía por Stacy era real. Terriblemente desgarrador y auténtico. Y, hubiera sido una tortura contarle la verdad a su amigo, además de humillante, pero no podía evitar envidiarle por esos pocos años de tórrido affaire, de puro sentimiento y de inagotables disputas y reconciliaciones. Los rescoldos de la pasión entre ellos aún yacían incandescentes en el limbo del "y si…", y cualquier movimiento en falso, hubiera sido capaz de, para bien o para mal, reavivarlos y conducirlos a todos a la perdición…una vez más. No es que fueran incompatibles, más bien al contrario. Eran tan…idénticos que daba miedo a cualquiera que les conociera. En el fondo siempre supieron que la suya era una relación que estuvo condenada al fracaso desde el primer día.

Cuddy y House merecían una oportunidad para intentar encontrar la felicidad, juntos o por separado, como quiera que fuera el caso, pero debía concedérseles esa posibilidad, ese punto de partida para descubrirlo.

Por eso se negaba rotundamente a permitir que ninguna de las partes implicadas sufriera innecesariamente si él, espectador que se movía entre bambalinas del drama que se escenificaba entre las paredes acristaladas de aquel hospital, podía impedirlo de algún modo. Aunque para ello tuviera que mentir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoilers:** _Humpty Dumpty, El niño de papá, El Engaño._

**N/A: **_El monstruoso capítulo cuatro ya está aquí. No pienso extenderme más de lo necesario con esta nota, porque el episodio ya es de por sí interminable xD Sólo quería aclarar una cosilla, aunque ya lo hice en mi review de los primeros capítulos del fic "Hurt"(by la única e inconfundible NinfaCaddy). Es MUY posible que al leer este capítulo perciban cierta sensación de déjà vu xD No, les aseguro que ni se han equivocado de link ni ha habido intención de plagio del emotivo trabajo de mi querida Ninfa por mi parte. Al parecer ambas compartimos cierta fascinación con la lluvia y las sonatas a la luz de la luna, pero les aseguro que el parecido, inconsciente, queda ahí._

**Dedicatorias:** _A SarahBD, por concederme tantos caprichos como a una primogénita mimada. Y por aguantar pacientemente la espera para entrar en el cuarto de baño xD También se lo dedico a mis amigos/lectores/revieweadores ya de toda la vida Dra. Franklin, Vic, Sid, Wils, Housean, Nightwish, NinfaCuddy, incoffeecity, Cris, Andrea y Hilda. _

_  
Deseo con total humildad que disfruten de este capítulo y que no decepcione sus expectativas, simplemente porque es el **corazón** de TSB. La escena que me persigue en sueños y que es a la vez mi orgullo y mi cruz. Espero haber cumplido con mi misión de reflejarla en papel lo más fielmente posible a como yo la siento y la visualizo en mi cabeza, y que no se queden roque al llegar a la tercera página xDDD_

**IV: The storm is broken…**

_**In the middle of the night  
speak to me  
hold your mouth to mine  
'cause the sky is breaking  
it's deeper than love  
i know the way you feel  
like the rains outside  
speak to me**_

**_The Storm is Broken_, Moby. **

Fuera llovía a mares. Y, por si no quedaba bastante claro, dentro, el punzante latido de su pierna no le permitía ignorarlo. Así que el ambiente no era menos sombrío a su alrededor. Con sólo el resplandor lechoso de las farolas de la calle que se colaba de las persianas del salón como única fuente de luz para guiar sus movimientos, Gregory House mantuvo una mano ejecutando el bajo con dedos ágiles sobre el teclado, mientras que con la otra sostenía indeciso su nuevo bote de vicodina. Dios bendiga a Jimmy por firmarle las recetas, a pesar de su buen juicio. En realidad estaba convencido de que Cameron se hubiera hecho pis de la emoción si en cualquier momento hubiera tenido que recurrir a ella, de haberse negado Wilson a ceder a su petición desesperada. Sor Cameron, de la hermandad de los tullidos desamparados. Exhaló un suspiro de exasperación. Era una niña. Joven, dulce, encantadoramente perfecta en todos los aspectos. Con aquel irritante sentido de la moralidad, de la justicia y de la caridad, esa falsa determinación y se romanticismo de los que luchan hasta la muerte por sus ideales, estaba hecha a medida para un Wilson o un Chase (quedarían fenomenal juntos en el yate de papá, surcando la Costa Azul, como sacados de un anuncio de Pantene). Quitando el hecho de la disparidad abismal de sus caracteres y que, a pesar de tener la mente muy sucia y la lengua muy larga, nunca había sido un asaltacunas, realmente no acababa de comprender por qué el salvarle de sí mismo se le había metido entre ceja y ceja a la muchacha.

Si era la cacería de un ideal…de un Santo Grial particular, aunque fuera algo tan loable sacado de una película Disney o de una de esas noveluchas de las Brontë (¿o eran Austen? Bah, la literatura inglesa iba toda de lo mismo: té…críquet…té…echar una canilla al aire…té), lejos de espolear esa sensiblería, él trataba de hacerla entrar en razón a la fuerza, sin mucho éxito. Si ella le pedía a gritos que la machacaran, él no se cortaba un pelo en humillarla hasta hacerla reaccionar. Y se tomaba esa molestia simplemente porque veía en ella potencial. Cierto, cuando la contrató habían pasado por su despacho decenas de jóvenes de tipo exuberante y piernas largas (muy muy largas) y con un currículum bastante más impresionante que el de Allison Cameron; no obstante, había decidido confiar en ella porque, de primeras, su infalible intuición le había señalado que aquella era la chica idónea para el puesto. Tan sólo necesitaba experiencia. Al contrario de lo que había extendido la rumorología popular, sus elecciones y selecciones eran meditadas, justificadas y tan lógicas como su propio método deductivo. Cameron era una chica perspicaz y con recursos, dedicada y trabajadora. Igual que Chase…Igual que Foreman. Sólo que menos rubia, negra y con una tasa inferior de testosterona en sangre. Además, su equipo necesitaba una Mamá Wilson capaz de "fingir" cuanto menos una fachada de empatía y honestidad. Era útil para su equipo. Alguien con quien los pacientes no sienten vergüenza a confesarse, y de quien las madres desesperadas desean ser objeto de simpatía al ser informadas de que sus hijos están al borde de la muerte. Alguien joven y hermoso en quien confiar.

Pero la insistencia casi infantil de Cameron en cuanto a su persona empezaba a crisparle los nervios y su respeto por ella se iba a pique. Ojalá empleara esa obstinación y tenacidad en otros menesteres, como en superar ese turbio asunto del esposo muerto, pues notaba que había piezas en el puzzle que no acababan de encajar. Porque detrás de la cara de ángel había vislumbrado a una mujer como cualquier otra, con los mismos deseos primitivos y la misma sofisticada ambición, capaz de enredar y manipular para conseguir sus propios objetivos, por altruistas que estos fueran.

Nunca se las había dado de ser un gran conocedor de la mente femenina, si bien se consideraba un experto en su fisonomía y anatomía. Para nada había sido nunca un latin-lover, ni siquiera cuando se corría juergas locas en la universidad. Ése no era su estilo, si es que podía clasificársele siguiendo los cánones habituales. Se sonrió, henchido de orgullo. Tampoco encontraba demasiadas chicas a su medida dispuestas a salir con el bicho raro de la camada, pero tampoco le preocupaba. Nunca le habían interesado los compromisos… Y ahora estaba desentrenado, pero ello no significaba que hubiera olvidado lo que les hacía _vibrar_. De hecho, las atraía como moscas. Digno de estudio. Y aun así… ni siquiera a Stacy llegó a comprenderla del todo en el tiempo que vivieron juntos. Ni alcanzaba a entender el embrujo que había extendido sobre él, la atracción irrefrenable ni el poderoso control que sobre su razón y sus emociones ejercía el vívido recuerdo de la cadencia de su _swing_ o de la música en su risa, o el pálpito interno de deseo al evocar el tono de su voz, sal y pimienta, cuando de sus labios se escapaba su nombre mientras hacían el amor. Detalles grabados a fuego en él. Imborrables como la cicatriz que desfiguraba su muslo. Y, sin embargo, algo tan vivo, tan apasionado, tan incontrolable había terminado casi del mismo modo precipitado en que había comenzado aquella mañana de verano. Caput. The End. C'est finit.

Podía afirmar sin demasiada reflexión que su relación más estable a largo plazo la había mantenido con su bastón, tras haberse divorciado rápidamente de aquella horrible silla de ruedas en que pretendieron postrarlo los fisioterapeutas hasta que reuniera fuerzas para iniciar la rehabilitación. Bueno, luego estaban las otras dos grandes constantes en su vida: la medicina, la amante que nunca le había defraudado, la precisa, la que no le guardaba secretos ni engañaba con mentiras, y su madre, a la que veneraba y recriminaba silenciosamente por su propio destino. Voluntariamente (¿o no?) enclaustrada en la asfixiante rutina del hogar y las ataduras del matrimonio con un esposo ausente, perdido en alguna misión allen de los mares, y un hijo precoz, inquisitivo y conflictivo al que torear desde el momento en que pronunció su primera palabra. Blythe House era una mujer sumamente inteligente, la admiraba por ello, aunque nunca se lo hubiera hecho saber con esas palabras. Tampoco era cuestión de un obcecado sentimentalismo filial. Reconocía las virtudes y los grandísimos defectos de sus padres con el mismo ojo clínico con que observaba a sus pacientes. Además, sospechaba que gran parte de su infalible intuición la había heredado de ella, si no había ocurrido lo mismo con su sensatez y cautela. Precisamente era eso lo que le mortificaba y le hizo acumular más rencor y reproches hacia su padre a lo largo de toda su adolescencia. El estereotipo de madre, esposa y ama de casa perfecta como sólo se ve en La Casa de la Pradera o La Tribu de los Brady, y había sacado adelante un hogar abandonado en el interior de una base militar en medio de la nada casi por sí sola. ¿Le había quedado otra opción? ¿Había tenido sueños su madre alguna vez? ¿Es que los avatares de la vida, esa mala perra, no habían concedido ninguna tregua ni oportunidad para realizar sus sueños…o había sido desde el mismo momento en que pasó de ser niña a mujer, ese autómata, ese animal de costumbres, domesticado y sumiso, de sonrisa perfecta y mirada apagada?

Apretó los párpados. Y la mandíbula. Con todas sus fuerzas. Dios, la pierna le estaba matando.

"The Show Must Go On" se convirtió en el inconformista lamento de Shostakovich con el brusco viraje de sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto, luego estaba la Doctora Lisa Cuddy, que no terminaba de cuadrar en el organigrama de su vida. Era su jefa… aunque en el fondo ambos sabían que jugaban en un tablero donde él terminaba pasando olímpicamente de las reglas e imponiendo las suyas. Normas, legales y morales, que ella se había saltado a la torera cuando mantuvieron la incómoda relación médico-paciente, el suceso que marcó definitivamente un antes y un después para su ¿relación? Momentos tensos como los que se habían repetido varias veces en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas sólo servían para poner en evidencia la fragilidad de la tela de araña que habían tejido desde entonces, en la que caían y se enredaban cada _x_ tiempo como una especie de ritual sado-masoquista. En otro tiempo habían sido compañeros, iguales en rango, categoría y nivel intelectual. Con Stacy como nexo, habían llegaron incluso a establecer una cierta confianza mutua…una peculiar amistad, si se podía llamar así. Y, sin embargo, nunca habían dejado de respetar la formalidad en su tratamiento: siguieron siendo Cuddy y House el uno para el otro, incluso en las reuniones privadas, lejos de la pompa, el protocolo y la austeridad de la administración y de la clínica. Esa extraña pero distendida dinámica había estimulado, para disfrute de ambos (no había duda de ello) y quebraderos de cabeza para Wilson, la lucha verbal que se habían declarado desde el momento de conocerse personalmente. Personalmente… porque los inicios de la montaña rusa que era su relación se remontaban muchos años antes de eso. Parecían siglos ya, pero las diferencias entre ambos entonces eran tan abismales como ahora, pues existía toda una larga y complicada carrera (¿de obstáculos?) entre ellos. Su propia arrogancia y los escrúpulos de la joven Cuddy tampoco se lo hubieran puesto fácil, de haberse dignado alguno de los dos a dar su brazo a torcer y hacer las debidas presentaciones en cualquiera de sus torpes y fugaces tropiezos en el campus. Y, pese a eso, frente a todo pronóstico y lo extremadamente improbable que hubiera resultado en cualquier otra circunstancia, habían logrado conectar de algún modo desde la distancia, y, como empujados por una mano obstinada y lianta, les hacía encontrarse una y otra vez en el mismo punto del laberinto. Él, escéptico acérrimo en lo relevante a la existencia de lo que la masa de borregos que poblaba el mundo llamaba comúnmente "destino", había acabado por aceptar la divertida paradoja que suponía la larga cadena de coincidencias que les había conducido a los dos a conocerse. Habían elegido ir a la misma Universidad, situada bastante lejos de casa para ambos. En su caso, porque sus más que mediocres resultados académicos en la Johns Hopkins y el informe disciplinario que llevaba un COPIÓN impreso en grandes letras rojas en su expediente no le habían dejado más alternativa si no deseaba terminar la carrera en Timbuctú. Y en el caso de Cuddy…bueno, tiempo atrás había deducido que habría escogido aquélla de entre las infinitas cartas de admisión con membrete prestigioso que probablemente se acumulaban en su correo (Harvard, Yale, Berkeley, Stanford, Princeton…) por escapar lo más lejos que su familia (dado que nunca hablaba de ella) podía permitirse (si el problema era el hogar dulce hogar, ¿por qué no huir más lejos, como había hecho él?). Y Ann Arbor tampoco estaba tan mal, ni siquiera para sus estándares.

De todos modos, Cuddy nunca había soltado prenda sobre su vida privada pre-universitaria, así que había interpretado ese silencio forzado como una señal de "prohibido el paso". Lo poco de ella que conocía se lo tenía que "agradecer" a Stace y a las aburridas galas benéficas que se organizaban de vez en cuando, y en las que la Doctora Lisa Cuddy trataba de satisfacer gustosamente los caprichos de morbosos benefactores en potencia…y al radar de House Inc.

Rememoraba aquellos años y notaba un sabor amargo en el paladar, pero lo achacó a la última vicodina que había tomado. Después de todo, eran otros tiempos. Tiempos en que eran jóvenes increíblemente ingenuos con grandes aspiraciones y espíritu de competición. Copiones obsesionados con el sexo, el rock y los deportes, o empollonas luchando por una matrícula de honor. Un pasado en el que sus piernas, fuertes y ágiles, le habían convertido en el delantero más rápido del equipo de lacrosse, llamando la atención de un corrillo de admiradoras, a las que fingía ignorar al pasar junto a ellas. Un magnífico último año en que terminó convirtiéndose en el centro de las iras de sus compañeros de equipo, al hacerles perder el campeonato interuniversitario por querer convertir los partidos en una exhibición personal. El año en que por fin respiraron aliviados los pocos profesores a los que concedía la ocasional cortesía de su presencia en el aula, tanto por su marcha inminente, como por la llegada de nuevos fichajes, pizarras en blanco sobre las que escribir libremente, personajes mucho más disciplinados y obedientes, como Cuddy la novata, quien iba de un lado a otro con la nariz enterrada en un pesado tratado de anatomía o de fisiología. Era inevitable no reparar en ella, a pesar de que vivía encerrada en la biblioteca para mantener sus notas en el top-ten y de que él sólo pisara los aularios para entretenerse con las disecciones de cadáveres o jugar a ratos con el microscopio. Una tarde de aburrimiento, azuzado por los frívolos elogios de catedráticos y los jocosos comentarios que pasaban de boca en boca entre los alumnos, había decidido examinar… (espiar es una palabra muy fea) de primera mano el nuevo espécimen. Resultó ser como decían, una novata con un buen par de ovarios y otro buen par de razones para invitarla a salir, la cabeza en su sitio pero la boca muy grande, emprendedora y de armas tomar, capaz de discutir hasta el más mínimo detalle con pruebas en mano al pluscuamperfecto Doctor Becker hasta dejarlo en una posición delicada…y humillante, que hasta entonces sólo habían conseguido los agudos juegos de palabras que a él mismo le habían valido la expulsión de la clase de microbiología.

El latigazo de dolor que se disparaba en su muslo y le taladraba la mente había sobrepasado ya el umbral de lo humanamente soportable y le obligó a echar mano definitivamente del bote de vicodina si no quería caer redondo de la banqueta al suelo. Se acabó el ejercicio mental diario para prevenir el Alzheimer. Luchaba afanosamente por quitar el precinto y desenroscar la tapa del bote cuando le sorprendió un frenético martilleo en la puerta de entrada (¡maldita sea! ¿No descansaban de noche los mormones-chupasangre?). A regañadientes, y con el modo de ladrido de Dobermann activado, se arrastró hasta la puerta, bastón firmemente aferrado por la empuñadura, dispuesto a usarlo como arma mortífera.

El rictus de dolor debió verse superado por una definitiva mueca de estupefacción en su rostro cuando comprobó la identidad del intruso.

–"Puede que mi memoria no sea lo que era antaño, con la edad, el dolor y las horas que son…pero no creo que se haya convocado en el barrio una fiesta de camisetas mojadas sin mi conocimiento. De haberlo sabido, habría comprado las entradas por anticipado y Jimmy ya estaría aquí con las palomitas preparadas."

Por azar, destino o fatalidad, no podía tratarse de nadie más, y, al mismo tiempo, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí. La sempiternamente impecable y estoica doctora Cuddy permanecía congelada sobre el felpudo, como si la hubiera sorprendido tratando de irrumpir por la fuerza en su casa y estuviera elaborando mentalmente un plan de huida, cuan gacela asustada al escuchar el inconfundible crepitar de la tierra bajo las garras del león. Pero lejos del sol de la sabana africana, Cuddy estaba gozándose el temporal. Empapada. No, calada hasta los huesos. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, la fina (y diminuta) chaqueta de punto que llevaba se le pegaba al torso, al igual que los vaqueros, que se habían vuelto dos tonos más oscuros que el original por efecto de la cortina de agua que descargaban las nubes sobre ellos. Lágrimas de lluvia rodaban por sus mejillas y goteaban desde la punta de su nariz y barbilla temblorosa. Algunos mechones rizados habían escapado de su recogido y ahora se le pegaban a la frente y al rostro como una segunda piel.

Creyó oportuno tragarse demás comentarios sarcásticos hasta que estuviera a resguardo de aquel diluvio universal. Tampoco era cuestión de que su jefa la diñara por su falta de consideración. Hubiera sido demasiado complicado adoptar y reeducar a otro administrativo…

Se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para dejarla entrar. El relámpago (uhh, creepy) que escogió ese momento para desgarrar el cielo encapotado iluminó sus rostros. El trueno que le siguió bramó como el desasosiego y la inquietud en sus pechos.

– "Siento molestarte a estas horas, House, sé que es tarde y mañana es día laboral." – frunció el ceño. – "Bueno, para aquellos que madrugamos para estar puntuales en el trabajo, pero…"

– "Hey, para el carro, Ororo…"- la interrumpió bruscamente – "¿Te debo horas nocturnas de clínica o cualquier sucia tarea por ese estilo con la que jamás cumpliré que te haya obligado a invadir mi privacidad?"

Ella pasó por alto el insólito nombrete que le había endosado e intentó explicarse.

"No. En realidad… vengo por…motivos personales."

Y pronunció las últimas palabras con el tono de quien confiesa un pecado mortal. House se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

– "¿Y has cruzado toda la ciudad con esta lluvia sólo para tener una charla privada conmigo? Hmmm…"- se balanceó sobre el bastón con gesto desmesuradamente meditabundo – "Reconozco que me siento halagado. Es un gesto muy bonito por tu parte. Pero… ¿No inventó un tipejo, un tal Campbell o Golden Grahams, hace bastante tiempo un cacharro que servía para que uno pudiera comunicarse a distancia? Teléfono, creo que le llamó…".

Fue el turno de ella para hacer un mohín de exasperación.

- "Esto ha sido una auténtica estupidez. Será mejor que me marche. Lamento haberte..."- escaneó el salón con la mirada, buscando indicios de su ocupación anterior, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la botella de Jack Daniels sin precintar, y el bote abandonado de Vicodina – "interrumpido tu velada con Jackie." Con la misma, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida con paso apresurado.

Él la detuvo inmediatamente, interponiendo su bastón entre la puerta, su ansiado objetivo, y ella.

- "¿Pero qué haces? No puedes estar pensando verdaderamente en ir a dar otro paseo con la que está cayendo…".

- "Cuando venía para acá estaba escampando. Si no, no hubiera cogido el coche, tenlo por seguro" – se defendió.- "Y de todos modos necesitaba estirar las piernas, y un poco de agua no mata a nadie."

- "Pero sabes bien que una neumonía si podría, oh, Todopoderosa Decana de Medicina. Además, di mejor que tu culpabilidad no te dejaba dormir en esa cama tan grande y barroca que tienes, y necesitabas torturarte otro poco más esta noche ya que estabas despierta…".

–"La verdad es que no ha sido una cuestión de culpabilidad. El _chof-chof_ de las goteras me estaba volviendo loca y…"- un estornudo sacudió todo su cuerpo, dejándola aturdida y aún más irritada porque su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando y dándole la razón a él. Había sido una locura salir de casa aquella noche, con goteras o sin ellas.

–"Tendrás que quitarte la ropa."

Mirada fulminante.

–"Para que se seque, mujer, qué mal pensada que eres… Iré a buscarte algo que puedas ponerte mientras tanto."

Su condescendencia rivalizaba con la preocupación pobremente enmascarada en el tono de su voz.

Ella se quedó en el salón, tratando de decidir si estaba más atónita por el ofrecimiento o por el mero hecho de que la hubiera dejado entrar en su casa a semejante hora intempestiva. Escuchó el ruido de apertura y cierre de cajones, y de la puerta de un ropero en algún lugar de la casa y suspiró. Decidió quitarse las botas para no ensuciarle…mucho más el suelo con el barro que traía de la calle. Al cabo de unos minutos House regresó con una sonrisa sospechosa en los labios, y una prenda gris de aspecto bastante raído en las manos. La miró de arriba abajo como midiendo su altura real, tuvo la decencia de contener una sonrisilla sardónica y le tendió aquello sin decir ni mu.

Enarcando una ceja, desdobló cuidadosamente la sudadera y descubrió con más entusiasmo del que se hubiera creído capaz que llevaba impresa, aunque con los colores algo borrados por el paso del tiempo (¿y los lavados?), la emblemática M de la Universidad de Michigan. Toda una monstruosidad, y nunca mejor dicho, en azul marino y amarillo, que parecía hacerle un guiño con la picaresca del propio House.

– "Para rememorar viejos tiempos. Aunque me da la impresión de que tú nunca tuviste una tan molona como ésta, sosona…"

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron súbitamente, no supo si avergonzada o irritada por la burla pueril que subyacía a su insidioso reproche. Optó por una retirada a tiempo. Tampoco ganaba nada (a parte de instigar una humillación mayor) con llevarle la contraria o encubrir lo innegable.

–"Será mejor que me cambie, antes de que forme un charco en tu salón, te resbales y por fin te rompas la crisma…"

Anotándose un punto en su marcador, House le indicó con aspavientos que podía zafarse de la situación en cuanto quisiera. Se sentó en la banqueta del piano, volviéndose para recordarle dónde estaba el aseo, pero ya había desaparecido por el pasillo.

Efectivamente, a diferencia de los muebles del salón, de los que sólo quedaban un sillón, una estantería, el mueble del televisor y la banqueta del piano, que ella recordara desde la última vez que estuvo allí (millones de años atrás), el baño seguía en el mismo sitio que siempre. Y en él reinaba, para su desagrado, el mismo orden que entonces. Mientras cerraba la puerta con suavidad, escuchó a House haciendo gala de su polifacético talento al tocar un arpegio con la misma desenvoltura que lanzaba comentarios jocosos sobre su talla de sujetador. A veces parecía una completa irreverencia que un hombre tan brillante y culto se comportara la mayor parte del tiempo como un patán infantiloide, testarudo y caprichoso. Corrió el fechillo, para asegurarse su intimidad. No se fiaba un pelo de House…

Se miró en el espejo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí en lugar de estar acurrucada bajo su edredón, en la pacífica soledad de su dormitorio? ¿A qué había venido? Anillos oscuros se perfilaban bajo sus ojos sin maquillar, el cabello revuelto y los rizos que habían tenido la desfachatez de liberarse de sus ataduras estaban ya hechos un completo desastre. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio. En cuanto se secara, su pelo iba a parecer el de una doble de Aretha Franklin por la humedad y la estática. Bueno, por lo menos llevaría puesto algo seco. Con cuidado de no mojar nada innecesariamente, se quitó la chaqueta y la blusa, que la lluvia había incluso calado en la breve caminata desde el lugar donde había aparcado el coche. No era su culpa que House se empecinara en vivir en una barriada tan…popular. Justo en ese momento reparó en algo. No le había ofrecido ninguna toalla con que poder secarse, y de nada servía ponerse la sudadera seca con la piel húmeda y fría. De repente se sintió muy cansada y sin ninguna gana de iniciar una disputa con su anfitrión por semejante trivialidad. Se tomó la libertad de dar con una toalla limpia ella misma. En teoría debían estar guardadas a mano en algún sitio de aquel cuarto de baño. Hasta entonces no se había fijado, pero por lo visto House había decidido sustituir su bañera por un plato de ducha en algún momento de los últimos cinco años. Bien por él. Adaptándose a las comodidades del nuevo milenio, aunque sospechó que sus motivos eran más por pura necesidad durante los primeros meses después del infarto, cuando apenas podía valerse por sí mismo, que por una cuestión de práctica cotidiana. Con lo que disfrutaba mimándose a sí mismo, casi seguro que era de los que hubieran preferido quedarse totalmente sopa en una bañera de agua perfumada y caliente que resignarse a tomar una ducha rápida al final de la jornada. Automáticamente, el acto reflejo que había ido desarrollando cada vez que recordaba el triste y desgarrador caso de House se reactivó, y comenzó a mordisquearse el labio inferior nerviosamente. Se propuso con redoblado ímpetu terminar con aquella incómoda situación cuanto antes y salir escopeteada de allí. Inspeccionó las cajoneras bajo el lavamanos. Nada. Bueno, había millones de trastos. Se acuclilló para echar un vistazo. Había desde un secador hasta una maquinilla eléctrica de afeitar, y millones de botes de desodorante, dentífrico…y…¿qué era eso? un…¿un botiquín? Y, además, parecía una antigualla sacada de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Se sonrió y volvió a dejar el pequeño maletín en su sitio. Mientras lo hacía, un tintineo la puso en alerta. Debía haber algo guardado algún bote de vidrio en el fondo. Extendió la mano para colocarlo en su sitio, antes de que se rompiera y armara un verdadero estropicio. Probablemente sería un frasco de after-shave sin usar, o la colonia horrible y recargada que Wilson le había regalado las pasadas Navidades. Pero fue precisamente la sorpresa al examinar su descubrimiento lo que casi hizo que se le escurriera de las manos. Era un frasco de cristal, macizo, rectangular y esbelto, de lo más normalito, sí, pero no lo que esperaba. En absoluto. Un perfume, se fijó, de firma prestigiosa pero que ella nunca había utilizado. Entrecerró los ojos para leer el impronunciable nombre y la minúscula letra que le sucedía. _Pour femme_.

Olvidado su propósito inicial, desenroscó el tapón con la misma delicadeza con que manipulaba sus propios y escandalosamente caros frascos de perfume. No tenía vaporizador. Era de los buenos, entonces. Ni siquiera las protestas de su conciencia ni los de su lado racional, que se repetía una y otra vez qué demonios hacía House con un frasco de Eau de Pretty Woman en su aseo, la hicieron devolver el misterioso objeto a su lugar y salir del baño automáticamente. El empuje de la curiosidad era más fuerte. Se llevó la boquilla del frasco a la muñeca derecha, hasta notar la fría gota de perfume deslizarse sobre su piel. Tapó el frasco de nuevo y lo recolocó, como todos los demás trastos que había sacado del armarito en su particular registro (se avergonzó de sí misma), hasta que quedaron como recordaba haberlos descubierto. Entonces se llevó la muñeca perfumada a la nariz. Apostaba lo que fuera a que se trataba de alguna barata imitación, con un fondo tumultuoso de flores, intensamente rancio y empalagoso como la melaza, de esos que agobian la mucosa olfatoria y permanecen minutos y horas pegados al paladar. El calor de su piel había evaporado casi todo el líquido pero la fragancia persistía, única e inconfundible. Jazmín… ¿lirios? Y notas de rosas. Probablemente si buscaba más a fondo, detectaba algo frutal que era incapaz de reconocer bajo otros efluvios que le arrebataban la concentración. Sofisticado y etéreo a la vez, con un lejano aroma a sándalo, a especias y Oriente. Almizclado. Ámbar. Exótico y clásico al mismo tiempo, romántico y sensual… Femenino en el más puro estilo del mito de femme-fatale recreado por Stacy. Se le encogió el corazón.

Casi como un autómata, aún consternada por su descubrimiento, debatiéndose entre la culpabilidad por haber invadido la privacidad de House y una extraña pero honda desilusión, se dirigió al pequeño armarito acoplado entre la esquina y el plato de ducha. Cruzó los dedos para encontrar las ansiadas toallas.

Bingo a la primera, se felicitó mentalmente. Cogió la primera toalla que encontró y a punto estuvo de abrazarse al trozo de tela como si su vida hubiera dependido de ella. Pudo contenerse a tiempo. Estaban hechas una pasa (pero, claro, su casa debía ser la única en el mundo donde se planchaban hasta las toallas) y desordenadas, como metidas allí apresuradamente, pero eran suaves al tacto (no el terror áspero y tosco que cualquiera que hiciera su propia colada esperaría de House) y, afortunadamente, también olían a fresco. Nunca hubiera tomado a House por un marujo preocupado por el uso de suavizante en su ropa. No obstante, eran demasiadas las cosas que seguían siendo un enigma acerca de él, incluso después de tantos años…

Una vez estuvo contenta con haberse secado, se puso la sudadera. Le quedaba extremadamente larga y ancha, pero por lo menos era abrigada y estaba (oh, nuevo milagro) tan limpia como las toallas.

Dobló su chaqueta y su blusa. Era hora de ir saliendo del cuarto de año, o House se ofrecería voluntario para sacarla de allí por la fuerza, no sin antes adueñarse de su camisa como recompensa por sus servicios. Toalla y ropa húmeda en mano, salió al pasillo. Se dio un momento para recomponerse. Tratando de borrar de su mente el incómodo descubrimiento de aquella noche, decidió presentarse de nuevo ante él con la cabeza bien alta. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

La famosa melodía del "¡Aleluya!" de Haendel la recibió en el salón, magistralmente ejecutada. Ni siquiera hizo falta que se volviera en la banqueta para que percibiera su gesto de satisfacción. La postura orgullosa de su espalda y la fluidez en los movimientos de sus manos le indicaron que había estado ensayando mentalmente la escena durante todo aquel rato. Aguardando ansiosamente a que saliera del baño única y exclusivamente para ridiculizarla con aquella fina sutileza con que Dios había querido castigar a todos los pobres mortales que se cruzaban en el camino de Gregory House.

Dejó su ropa sobre la mesita y se acercó a la banqueta silenciosamente, el sonido de sus pasos amortiguado por la alfombra que enmoquetaba el suelo. Era evidente que él sabía que había salido ya del baño, pero supuso que quizás un intento de estrangulación con la toalla por su osadía le cogería suficientemente desprevenido. No iba a dejar que ganara la partida, eso lo tenía claro; en el fondo era igual de competitiva y mordiente que él. Bueno, quizás no de su mismo caché, pero cerca... Sin embargo, solucionar primeramente el motivo que la había traído allí en mitad de la noche era más importante que acabar con una riña de chiquillos. Como venganza, se limitó a cubrir sus hombros con la toalla, ligeramente húmeda. Por pura inercia, dejó de tocar. Recogió la toalla, se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido, como preguntando "¿para qué necesitabas ensuciarme una toalla?", y la lanzó, de nuevo de espaldas, con tan buena suerte (o presteza) que cayó hecha una bola sobre el sofá. Pobre sofá. Iba a pillar un resfriado.

–"No me diste ninguna toalla, así que tuve que buscarme la vida", se excusó.

– "Esperaba que tendrías al menos el detalle de pedírmela tú misma y de paso obsequiarme con un pequeño show privado de strip-tease por mi obra de caridad de la noche", hizo pucheros, pareciendo verdaderamente decepcionado.

Pasó olímpicamente de hacerse la ofendida. Aquello era pan de cada día. Y en realidad se lo tenía merecido.

– "Además, estaba a punto de llamar a una brigada de rescate y entrar a buscarte. Creí que te habrías caído por el váter o perdido dentro de la sudadera…".

Puso los ojos en blanco. Ja-ja-ja. Ya estaba tardando en hacer el chiste fácil sobre su estatura. Sin invitación alguna, tomó asiento junto a él en la banqueta. No pareció importarle, pues siguió con su repertorio musical. Le sorprendió gratamente comprobar que todo rastro de alcohol había desaparecido de los alrededores. Y tampoco había tenido tiempo como para ahogarse en él. Sintiéndose observada, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él, que parecía examinarla como si fuera una bacteria en la pletina del microscopio. En aquel momento se sintió sumamente incómoda, como si House fuera capaz de leer su mente y supiera lo de su episodio anterior en el cuarto de baño. Forzó una sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto.

– "Nah, estaba haciendo de embajadora de la colonia de Aspergillus que tengo en mi baño para establecer alianzas con la civilización de pelusas salvajes que se han asentado en tu pasillo".

Hizo una mueca de grima.

"Lo sé… no estoy inspirada esta noche para replicarte con nada inteligente, House. Hasta yo tengo límites", suspiró.

Ergo… el asunto era importante. House optó por no presionarla. Inconscientemente masajeó el muslo donde persistía la cruz de sus días. Que hablara cuando quisiera… La pierna no le iba a dejar dormir demasiado esa noche, así que, en cierta medida, y se aseguraría de que ella no lo supiera nunca, agradecía la compañía y la cháchara, por insulsa que fuera. Le ayudaba a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Se dedicó enteramente a las teclas de marfil y a las notas que desfilaban por su memoria y fluían hasta sus dedos.

Pero al cabo de cinco largos minutos, en que ella permaneció inmutable, pensativa, simplemente sumida en los pensamientos o en la música, la tensión creció. El latigazo en su pierna también aumentó de frecuencia, su paciencia menguó y la irritación le desbordó.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para despacharla, ella inspiró profundamente y soltó de golpe una afirmación que le dejó desencajado.

"Tú tampoco podrás ser feliz nunca".

Debió de leer un gran signo de interrogación en sus facciones. Elaboró algo más su planteamiento.

–"Esta tarde… viniste a mi despacho y, delante de Stacy, alabaste mis dotes de mando. Dijiste que soy una buena jefa, pero que precisamente lo que me hacía ser tan buena en mi trabajo…me impediría ser feliz en la vida".

Frunció el ceño. Parafraseado, pero sí. Eso recordaba haber comentado y no se arrepentía porque era lo que realmente pensaba. Era la idea que se había formado de ella. Y de las mujeres en general. La culpabilidad es un rasgo tan femenino como el hecho de que todas las mujeres encuentran un mórbido placer en complicarse la vida y reflexionar demasiado sobre el significado de las palabras. O eso le había enseñado la experiencia. Era una ley natural, al igual que el hecho incomprensible de que les encante (no importaba cuántas veces las hayan visto a lo largo de sus vidas) Pretty Woman y/o Magnolias de Acero. Y Cuddy estaba cortada por el mismo patrón femenino, no sólo por sus peras o sus glúteos perfectamente esculpidos… pero ella seguía hablando y a él se le iba la cabeza por otros derroteros.

– "…y creo que tú no te has rendido. Eres tan incapaz como yo de rechazar completamente la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y te aferras a esa ínfima esperanza como un clavo ardiendo, esperando a que llegue el momento idóneo para que te concedan una segunda oportunidad".

Huh. ¿Hablaba de Stacy?

– "Ya he superado lo de Stacy". El tono fue menos neutral y más recriminador de lo que hubiera deseado.

– "Lo dudo". Azul y gris se encontraron, ninguno de los dos dispuestos a ceder en aquel momento. "Jamás superarás lo de Stace, como yo jamás superaré lo tuyo".

– "Pff…esta canción me suena a refrito. Me aburro… ¿No hemos tenido ya esta conversación antes? Siento una especie de…mmm 'déjà vu'? ¿Qué ocurre, Cuddy? Creí que unos muchos miles de dólares a cuenta del hospital te bastarían para mitigar tu perverso sentido de la culpabilidad hasta el próximo Pancho, o Diego…"

Ella le dedicó una mirada brillante de triunfo y aprobación.

– "Sabía que habías sido tú quien había convencido a Alfredo y su madre de tomar acciones legales." – Una sonrisa tragicómica alzó la comisura de sus labios. –"Y, en parte me alegro de que lo hicieras. No por las razones que crees… no me hace sentir mucho mejor conmigo misma "pagar" por la mano perdida de ese muchacho. O menos responsable por él. Trabajaba en mi tejado, tardé en reaccionar, y cuando lo hice, sólo tú me contuviste de cometer un error que pudo haberme costado un paciente y mi carrera. Y, después de todo, al final salvamos…_salvaste_ su vida. Me reconforta sólo saber que el sufrimiento de estos días para esa familia no ha sido en vano, y que al menos podrán retomar sus vidas con cierto desahogo. Hemos _comprado_ el principio de un buen futuro para su hermano… Podrá tener una educación, una mejor calidad de vida, ahora que tienen resuelto lo de la pensión por invalidez. Un dinero asegurado…"

– "Qué bonito discurso…", fingió enjugarse las lágrimas. "Siempre te imaginé trabajando para Médicos sin Fronteras".

Apretó los labios en una delgada línea, manifestado su disgusto. ¿No podía tomarse nada realmente en serio?

– "Iré al grano. Creo que hemos tenido demasiado roce en las últimas horas y está haciendo mella en los ánimos y la paciencia de los dos, y tampoco es plan de que la sangre llegue al río esta noche…". Desvió la mirada, deslizando los dedos cadenciosamente sobre las teclas del mimado piano de cola. Su dueño contemplaba en silencio. Quizás debiera darle un respiro… estaba claro que Cuddy no se hallaba en su mejor momento. Y entonces… ¡Sacrilegio!

– "Oh, ¡por el amor de Dios, Alá y Buda, Cuddy! ¿¿¿Por qué demonios tenías que tocar _Mary tenía un corderito_ en mi pobrecito bebé?". Cerró los ojos para no tener que mirar aquello. Vale, estaba sobredramatizando el asunto, pero más por el hecho de ver a Cuddy tocando torpemente la insulsa tonadilla que por ésta en sí.

– "Fue la única pieza que mi madre consiguió enseñarme a tocar. Tengo oído, o eso dicen, pero siempre fui nula a la hora de tocar instrumentos. Probé la flauta travesera, el violín… y tampoco hubo manera, aunque intentaba aplicarme con la misma devoción que mis hermanas. Supongo que…ellas sacaron el lado artístico y creativo de la familia. Me apunté a cientos de otras actividades y de ellas sólo seguí adelante con el tenis, pero también era algo problemático, porque no tenía nadie con quien compartir la afición." Retiró las manos del teclado y las entrelazó en el regazo. "Después de un tiempo aprendí a resignarme con llevarme la parte disciplinada y la facilidad para los números y la ciencia. Pero en ningún momento olvidé la música. Por eso me afanaba en disfrutar al máximo de los recitales que concedías cuando nos juntábamos todos en tu casa…".

– "Vaya, pues nunca creí que disfrutaras especialmente de la música o de aquellas reuniones, para el caso", admitió, impresionado. Como para asegurarse de que no mentía, arrancó las primeras notas del "Para Elisa" de Beethoven casi sin pestañear, y estudió su reacción por el rabillo del ojo. Había cerrado los ojos y su postura se había relajado finalmente. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios. De repente (y la imagen le incomodó extrañamente) le pareció haber retrocedido casi veinte años en el tiempo y hallarse de nuevo en el campus de Ann Arbor. A pesar del pelo revuelto, el jersey prestado y las ojeras que probaban su agotamiento físico y mental, le pareció tener delante a la joven Lisa Cuddy, todo ilusión y fe en el mundo. Resultaba algo cómico y conmovedor a la vez, enternecedor…y hermoso. Lisa Cuddy había sido realmente bella (y lo seguía siendo, le susurraba el Greg melenudo, desgarbado pero de figura fibrosa y pantalones anchos). Carraspeó, tratando de tragar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y abandonado el teclado súbitamente. Ella abrió los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que la música cesó. "Cuando Stacy ya llevaba un par de meses viviendo conmigo intentó dar un golpe de estado y fijar un horario de utilización del piano porque la sacaba de quicio, especialmente si traía trabajo del despacho".

– "Ja, no cantes victoria. Hay momentos en que aquí nuestro amigo puede poner de los nervios al que no está tocando. Por bueno que sea el intérprete o la música. Cuando aún vivía con mis padres y trataba de estudiar con Rebecca o Sarah ensayando en la habitación de al lado, me daban ganas de lanzar las partituras por la ventana, así que comprendo la aversión de la pobre Stacy".

– "Hm…curiosa revelación…nunca había escuchado ningún cotilleo acerca de que hubiera otras dos Cuddy sembrando el caos y la destrucción en este pobre mundo", simuló estremecerse.

– "Hey, son buenas chicas. Aunque más de una vez me hicieran sentir como si fueran mis carceleras y no mis hermanas. Eran… bastante entrometidas y despóticas…".

– "Horror…¿aún más que tú?".

– "Digamos que a la tercera va la vencida. Yo soy la hermana buena", le dedicó una sonrisa entre maquiavélica y misteriosa, como si se tratara de una Giocconda hecha carne curvilínea y enfundada en pantalones vaqueros. "Cosas de ser la pequeña, supongo. Eran tan sobreprotectoras como mi propia madre. Ahora tienen sus propias casas y criaturas diabólicas a las que controlar a todas horas, así que disfruto lo suficiente cuando voy a visitarlas y hago todo lo posible para que mis sobrinos me reciban como su Salvadora particular". El profundo afecto al referirse a los hijos de sus hermanas consiguió a duras penas enmascarar el deje de nostalgia.

– "Entonces, ¿ningún machote para perpetuar el apellido familiar, Cuddles? Siempre te imaginé como la típica adolescente promiscua pero rodeada de un ejército de hermanos cachas interpretando a la perfección el papel de quarterbacks frente a todos tus pretendientes mientras tu padre les sometía al tercer grado en el porche…". Se ganó un leve codazo en plenas costillas, pero curiosamente no exhibía el habitual enojo que normalmente acompañaba a tales actos de violencia. En su lugar, un mohín divertido luchaba por dejarse entrever.

– "Pues no, antes de que insinúes nada acerca de mi supuesta transexualidad. La mía fue siempre una casa de mujeres", hizo una pausa, pensativa. "Aunque…bueno, precisamente esa ha sido una de las lamentaciones de mi padre. No había duda de que rezaba con cada embarazo de mi madre para que por fin tuvieran algún muchacho al que enseñar a pescar, o transmitir su interés por esas chapuzas que él llama bricolaje…".

Un silencio bastante más distendido parecía haberse posado sobre las dos figuras sentadas frente al piano.

"House…".

– "Cuddy, desembucha ahora o calla para siempre…".

Abrió la boca para decirlo finalmente, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último momento y reconducir la conversación por otros derroteros.

– "Oh, no es nada. Sólo algo que sucedió hoy durante mi pequeña excursión con la Doctora Cameron".

Se le hizo la boca agua y la sonrisa de ella se amplió ostensiblemente.

– "Digamos que me sometió a un intensivo interrogatorio sobre el origen de nuestra relación."

– "¿Y qué le contaste?", ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la urgencia por conocer el chisme del día. Aparte del que corroboraba que Cuddy tenía tangas a juego con sus barras de labios, cosa que, obviamente, ninguno de los dos tendría interés en compartir en aquel momento.

– "Nada. Al parecer creyó que por haber pasado por el mismo gallinero, fuimos pollos del mismo nido."

Le dolió todo su ser al escuchar aquella horrible metáfora. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos el bote que contenía las preciosas cuentas blancas de su rosario particular.

– "Sabía que tu problema era que debiste resignarte a estudiar veterinaria…".

Ella ignoró el comentario, aunque echó en falta la ausencia de irreverente grosería con que la deleitaba generalmente.

– "Le conté que eras toda una leyenda en Michigan. Quiso saber más, y aunque no había mucho más que contar, le paré los pies."

Se sintió orgulloso de la treta de Cuddy. Por fin estaba aprendiendo. ¿O había sido así desde el principio? De cualquier modo le había presentado una oportunidad única para torturar a su pobre inmunóloga aquella semana.

– "Sea lo que sea lo que planeas, recuerda que existe algo llamado leyes contra el acoso sexual en el trabajo. Deberías dejar a la pobre chica en paz. Tan sólo es ingenua…y demasiado idealista y benevolente para su propio bien. Llevar el corazón a la vista de todos no la ayudará demasiado ni en su carrera ni en la vida, pero tiene que ser ella la que se dé cuenta de ello. Hasta entonces los palos que reciba sólo minarán más rápidamente su resistencia, su compromiso y su devoción", susurró, con el tono abstraído y melancólico de quien recuerda una memoria lejana.

– "No sabía que la explicación a su impertinencia fuera tan profunda. Y yo que pensaba que era alguna tara genética…".

– "Crece un poco. Es cierto que a Cameron aún le hace falta algún hervor, pero es una profesional admirable, y lo sabes. Una promesa en su campo, y muy necesaria para tu equipo, así que no metas la pata, House". Antes de que él le soltara algún comentario sobre la discriminación por minusvalía, ella le interrumpió.

– "Si te digo que no la condenes demasiado es porque te conviene. Y a ella también. O aguántate las ganas de hacerla sufrir y tolérala como hacemos todos, o déjale las cosas bien claritas de una vez por todas para que no vaya llorándome cada quince minutos al despacho. No es culpa suya…".

Falsamente horrorizado, House se tapó la boca con la mano. "¿No me digas que ahora soy yo el corrompedor de colegialas?".

– "No te puedes hacer una idea de lo asquerosamente atractivo que puedes llegar a ser y el efecto que causas, ¿eh? Es por lo que la Dra. Cameron se ha prendado de ti."

"Es mi irresistible sex-appeal…", le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

– "Greg", hizo una pausa para tratarle de hacer ver la suma importancia de sus palabras. "No intentes hacer que te odie porque no tendrá sentido...".

– "Pero es que…dios, a veces me saca de mis casillas". Por fin, su brutal honestidad salía a la luz, por encima del sarcasmo.

– "Con tu cinismo sólo conseguirás confundirla más y más hasta que, al descubrir que para ti todo ha sido un juego, decida marcharse. Sólo…dale un respiro, y se le pasará más tarde o más temprano."

– "¿Me lo dice la administrativa, la jefa o la compañera?", ladeó la cabeza, tratando de discernir si debía o no tomarse en serio semejante consejo.

– "¿Qué más te da, si a una la eludes y la criticas a sus espaldas con aires de superioridad, a la otra sólo le haces caso cuando luce escote generoso para desafiar su autoridad, y la amiga hace tiempo que quedó abandonada en el olvido?".

No tenía con qué rebatirle. Llevaba razón.

"Ella…Debe entender que es imposible… no puedo corresponderla".

– "Sí, ya… Stacy", musitó a media voz, mientras decidía si poner o no sobre la mesa su último as. Mejor acabar cuanto antes, marcharse, huir, refugiarse en los roles que habían adoptado el uno para con el otro al cabo de los años. "Ella te sigue queriendo."

Se quedó helado, y el mundo se detuvo. Sólo él, la memoria del pasado, el "y si…", la posibilidad de un futuro y una voz cuyo testimonio podía decidir si las yagas de su corazón cicatrizarían o no alguna vez. Hubiera querido lanzar un "¿ah, sí?" con desinterés para contradecir el latido desbocado en su pecho, pero sólo pudo pronunciar un "¿te lo ha dicho ella?" dos octavas por encima de su tono de voz normal.

– "No, aunque eres uno de los temas de conversación favoritos, para enardecimiento de tu ego y hombría. No, no me lo ha dicho. Llámalo intuición femenina si quieres." La amarga sonrisa pareció contagiosa, porque nada más escuchar su respuesta, el semblante de Greg House se volvió sombrío. Se censuró por haber albergado ilusiones de que Stacy hubiera soltado prenda acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ni siquiera se sinceraba con quien había sido su mejor amiga durante años; aquello era el Apocalipsis.

– "En parte por eso la contraté. Tras mucho meditar…creí que… además de fichar a alguien realmente bueno para lidiar con tus desastres legales, podríais resolver los asuntos que tenías pendientes…".

ESO sí que era nuevo.

– "¿Y a que se debió ese maravilloso y oportuno afán de hacer de celestina y buena samaritana, si se puede saber, oh, omnipotente Decana? Porque nunca te hubiera creído capaz de forzarnos a una situación tan peliaguda tan sólo por el espectáculo de los cuernos o el homicidio…", no elevó el tono de voz, pero su acidez fue tan corrosiva como el más violento de los gritos.

–"No…no me he sabido explicar bien. No pretendí que reencendierais ninguna antigua llama, House. En absoluto. Más bien al contrario… Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Stace, demasiado, y estaba convencida de que en estos años, y especialmente tras conocer a Mark, casarse con él, asentarse en un hogar común con otra persona habría…superado lo vuestro, reconstruido su vida. Que venir aquí, hablar contigo, mostrarte esa vida, próspera, plena, junto…a otra persona…te haría reaccionar de una vez", bajó la mirada, ruborizada. "Darte cuenta de que… no puedes seguir escondiéndote en tu pozo de soledad, de rencor, de depresión y de dolor para siempre. De que puedes y debes continuar con la larga vida que tienes por delante…".

Hubiera jurado poder escuchar su respiración agitada y, de haber estado aún más cerca de él, el rechinar de los dientes debido a la fuerza con que apretaba la mandíbula. No se explicaba cómo, pero pudo sostener el acero de su mirada llena de ira, de incredulidad, durante unos eternos segundos. En ella leía una acusación contundente: _¿quién eres tú, qué derecho te crees que tienes para interferir en mis asuntos personales?_.

– "No fue la mejor acción como gerente: ni la más sabia ni la más objetiva, lo sé. Pero…House, por la amistad que un día tuvimos", tragó saliva audiblemente, la angustia hecha un nudo en su laringe. "me dejé llevar por una engañosa ilusión. Creí…creí que te estaba ayudando. Que te estaba abriendo la puerta que tú habías cerrado bajo siete candados tras su marcha. Tras…tras el infarto, querías morir. Si Stace o…Wilson te hubieran dejado solo en esos primeros días… habrías hecho cualquier tontería por conseguirlo. Cuando ella se fue, tu mundo, que apenas se aguantaba en pie, se desmoronó todavía más estrepitosamente. Solo tu orgullo y el trabajo te mantienen en pie, arrastrándote entre esas ruinas cada día de cada año desde ese momento."

No podía seguir escuchando más sandeces. La respetaba. La había aceptado en su casa sin reparos. Le había prestado su sudadera favorita… y ella no hacía más que restregarle delante de sus narices los errores de su vida, tratando de psicoanalizarlo y diseccionar sus sentimientos. Se acabó.

Gregory House consiguió ponerse en pie haciendo un gran sacrificio, la articulación de su rodilla izquierda crujió bajo el peso de todo su cuerpo. Alcanzó el bastón hábilmente, para dirigirse a la puerta. E invitarla a volver a su maldita casa con goteras y cortinas de estilo dieciochesco, con los hongos campando en el baño y el jabón hipoalergénico bajo el fregadero, los cuadros de paisajes campestres adornando las paredes por no delatar la ausencia de fotografías familiares; a la casa sin nada fuera de su sitio, con el asfixiante olor a pino y a material estéril, a lo que nunca será un hogar porque no ha sido realmente habitada. A él, venía ELLA, a hablarle de soledad y de abandono…

Pero la tenaz tirantez que estiraba el borde de su camiseta de Kiss le hubiera impedido avanzar sin desgarrarla. Y era una de sus favoritas. Soltó el bastón y la encaró con quizás demasiada brusquedad, inconsciente de su propia fuerza. Instintivamente, ella retiró su mano. Esperaba encontrarla menguada, acobardada, toda una fuente de lágrimas y barbilla temblorosa, como meses atrás en el salón de conferencias. Sin embargo, le observaba desde el asiento con la misma expresión decidida de valkiria que utilizaba para darle el ultimátum cuando se hacía el remolón y pretendía escaquearse de la clínica.

– "Sé que estás controlándote sobremanera para no machacarme la cabeza ahora mismo con el bastón, pero si me escuchas un solo segundo más y me dejas hacerte una última pregunta, prometo que me marcharé sin necesidad de que me eches a patadas". Un tenso silencio que ella interpretó como quiso. "Me equivoqué. Disculpa la falta de fe, pero no pensé que Stacy siguiera tan loca, profundamente enamorada de ti como verdaderamente lo está. Y ahora sé que fue una estupidez pensar que en algún momento pudo hacerlo. Olvidarte…". Hombros caídos y cadera apoyada ligeramente sobre la esquina del piano, él permanecía de pie, llevando la misma expresión, parte desengaño, parte resentimiento, dibujada en sus facciones. "Pero…y lamento ser yo quien te tenga que decir esto…nunca abandonaría a Mark. Ella también es orgullosa y se complace de ser una mujer honrada, fiel y entera. Te odia y te ama con el mismo fervor que entonces pero se marcharía de Princeton antes de cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque para ello tenga que sacrificar sus sentimientos Y los tuyos.". Hizo una pausa. "Ahora veo que fue una muy mala idea. Jamás debí haberle ofrecido el puesto en primer lugar… porque está tan claro como el agua…", abrió los ojos cayendo en la cuenta. "Nunca superarás que te abandonara la mujer de la que sigues enamorado. Que le esté concediendo a otro la oportunidad que a ti te arrebató…"

Se encogió de hombros.

– "Queridísima Cuddy, últimamente te equivocas más que de costumbre… Quería a mi pierna. Llevábamos juntos muchos años y me costó desprenderme de ella incluso parcialmente. Todavía me cuesta en ocasiones recordar que no es la misma de entonces. Y quería a Stacy casi tanto como a mi pierna." Sólo House podía decir eso y hacer que resultara la oda más romántica nunca antes recitada por el ser humano. "Ella no se fue por decisión propia. Yo la aparté de mi vida, con mi conducta de capullo…".

– "Tenías derecho a estar cabreado…".

– "Vaya, ¿ahora haces de abogada del diablo?".

– "No, no la defiendo.", declaró con rotundidad. "Pero debió haber sido igual de paciente que lo está siendo ahora con Mark."

– "Desde luego, para ser amigas del alma, tienes una extraña forma de pagarle sus gestos de paz, ¿eh?".

Contuvo el aliento.

"¿A qué te refieres?".

Y entonces comprendió. Y no supo si reír como una histérica, romper a llorar, o partirle la cara.

– "Fue ella, ¿no? Stacy te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo hoy…", la pregunta brotó de sus labios con la naturalidad de quien pregunta la hora, aunque llevaba ensayándola toda la noche mentalmente. La nota desafinada de desesperación en la voz de Cuddy le produjo una inquietante punzada en el centro del pecho.

– "Es cierto, Stacy habló conmigo." Lo escueto de aquella confirmación, fue suficiente para deducir que había más y no lo sabría a no ser que se lo sonsacara ella.

– "Habla demasiado. En ocasiones me exasperan sus aires de madre coraje…". El comentario destilaba acritud…y traición. Estaban en paz, entonces, por ahora.

Lisa Cuddy cruzó los brazos y lanzó al aire otra pregunta, autorrespondiéndose al instante. "Por eso te rebajaste a venir a darme la palmadita en la espalda hoy, como a uno de tus subordinados ¿no? Para ganar puntos delante de ella. Ver si conseguías demostrar que habías cambiado, que de la noche a la mañana habías aprendido a preocuparte por alguien más que por ti. Perfecto…", río amargamente. Aquella risa despojada de humor, calidez o ironía, provocó que un escalofrío reptara a lo largo de la espalda. "¡Y yo que me he pasado más de una hora dando vueltas en la cama, incapaz de dejar de repasar tu pequeño speech! Con el único pensamiento reconfortante de que al menos tú, con tu entrañablemente visceral y alentadora sinceridad, no me considerabas tan fracasada como me siento cada día al despertarme…".

Debía estar quedándose sordo…Antes de que soltara otra retahíla en su frenesí, la cortó tajante.

– "Vale, bueno, lo admito. Stacy estuvo toda la mañana dándome el coñazo para que aflojara un poco y me comportara contigo. Pero te aseguro que a ella le pilló tan desprevenida como a ti mi aparición en tu despacho. En cuanto me enteré de la demanda de Pedro…".

"Alfredo…", le corrigió fríamente.

– "Como se llame. Nada más saber de los picapleitos corrí todo emocionado a contárselo a Stacy pero ya no estaba en su despacho. Creí que se habría marchado a hacerle la cena al Pánfilo; no se me ocurrió que pudiera seguir a esas horas en el hospital. Iba a pasar por tu despacho antes de marcharme…para, bueno, para soltarte el discursito y aproveché para dejarte a ti a cargo del papeleo de…". Momentáneamente olvidó la debilidad de sus piernas y la lejanía del bastón, balanceándose peligrosamente hacia delante. Se le escapó una exclamación de dolor y cerró los ojos por puro reflejo. Pensó que cuando los abriera se habría desplomado y estaría hecho un patético ocho en el suelo. Apenas se dio cuenta de que ella había reaccionado todavía más rápidamente y, de pie a escasos centímetros de él, sostenía firmemente su brazo, para asegurarle el apoyo en caso de que su pierna volviera a ceder. "Cuddy…", susurró, mientras se asía con la mano libre al piano. No hubiera sido necesario prolongar más la invasión del mutuo espacio personal, pero la mano de ella se aferraba a él hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban blancos por el esfuerzo. Misteriosamente, no parecía incomodarles la situación a ninguno de los dos. Se le secó la garganta. Ahora que estaba de espaldas a la luz que entraba desde la calle, sus facciones no eran más que un perfil bosquejado en la oscuridad, pero podía palpar la preocupación y, de nuevo la familiar culpabilidad, que probablemente empañaban sus ojos azules en aquellos momentos. "Todo lo que dije…lo dije en serio. Sin premeditación, ni alevosía ni bajo coacción. No ganaba gran cosa mintiéndote, con o sin Stacy delante, y sabes que no regalo cumplidos. Eres una buena jefa, un engorro en bastantes ocasiones, sobre todo con ese don de la oportunidad que tienes para interrumpirme cada vez que intento pasarme al nivel siguiente en el _Doom_, pero nada que no pueda aplacar con mis encantos…".

Hubiera jurado que sonrió de nuevo.

– "Pero yo no me siento buen médico, House. Hubiera sido lo mismo estudiar derecho o empresariales. Quizás habría sido más útil entonces…".

– "Eres una especialista mediocre, como tantos otros, hasta tú entiendes eso. No todo el mundo nace para un Nobel. Mira, yo todavía estoy esperando a que me llamen y hagan lo propio. Pero a diferencia de esos matasanos firma-recetas, has sabido buscar tu hueco y no conformarte con la mediocridad. Querías destacar en aquello a lo que dedicaras tu vida, y lo has hecho."

– "Sabes que de no haber sufrido el infarto…de…no haberte dejado dominar por tu ego, el puesto habría sido tuyo. El comité ni siquiera me habría propuesto para empezar… Me escogieron porque no les quedó otro remedio cuando Abbott se jubiló. Sangre nueva, dócil y apta…simplemente".

– "¿Me ves a mí dirigiendo un hospital?", se escandalizó de todo corazón. No podía creer que ella se estuviera planteando el que él pudiera haberse sentido desplazado por eso. Ni de coña hubiera aceptado de habérselo propuesto. Más responsabilidades implicaban más horas de trabajo y, no gracias, pero prefería reservar sus noches de martes a Hospital General y la de los jueves al ciclismo, su verdadera pasión. "Si a veces ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar la guardería que me has encasquetado y los niños tienen que manejarse solos... Además, en lo que llevo trabajando en ese hospital, y son más años que tú, el Princeton nunca ha funcionado mejor que en tu cuarto Reich. He vivido en mis carnes cómo trabajan en otras clínicas y cómo funcionan en otros hospitales del país y, disfruta el momento porque no pienso repetirlo, tu hospital es la envidia del estado, así que puedes estar orgullosa de tu labor, Cuddy. Palabra de boy-scout.".

Un suspiro cargado de alivio y de bastante más resignación fue su única respuesta. Los dedos que antes se habían cerrado como una pinza alrededor de su brazo parecieron perder fuerza y muy lentamente ser retirados como una caricia. Le inquietó el vacío que creció en la boca de su estómago ante la ausencia y la huella cálida dejada por aquella mano tan fuerte y frágil a la vez pero que en apariencia siempre había tenido exclusivamente por estricta y eficiente.

Después de un breve interludio, el calor anhelado de su mano volvió, inseguro y tembloroso, para posarse en su mejilla. Pero, como si en el último momento se hubiera arrepentido, el roce no llegó a producirse, dejándole como a un hombre deshidratado y desvalido en medio del desierto y a pocos pasos del espejismo de un oasis.

– "A estas horas, el señor de la casa me pone el bozal y no muerdo, ¿sabes?", el mismo tono familiar, jocoso, teñido de anticipación. Ella se limitó a deslizar el dedo índice a lo largo de su mandíbula firme y masculina. Gregory House creyó haber entrado en la dimensión desconocida cuando se vio obligado a refrenar el impulso de tomar a Lisa Cuddy – su némesis – la Viuda Negra del Princeton Plainsboro, entre sus brazos y comprobar si el sabor de sus labios era tan agridulce como prometía. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Tenía que despertarse y dejar de tener fantasías guarras de ese tipo. Dios.

– "Son momentos como este en los que vuelvo a enamorarme de ti como la primera vez.". _Shock_. _Palabras que fluyen de su boca y reverberan en su cerebro._ "Cuando dejas entrever la ternura…". _Respiración acelerada_. "… y tu humanidad cuando crees que el resto del mundo no te mira, Greg." _La mano sobre su pecho._ "Porque esto, y debes creerme por una vez en tu vida porque lo que siento no es fruto de la perversa culpabilidad que me atribuyes, no es una debilidad…Forma parte de ti." _El corazón doliente, _taquicárdico_, palpitando contra la mano. _"No eres un mal hombre, Gregory House, ni tan raro o desalmado como la vida y las circunstancias te ha hecho creer. O de lo que tú te has autoconvencido para justificar tu desconfianza para con la humanidad, y protegerte de ella." _Un aliento cálido, mentolado, íntimo…dulce tortura, cosquilleando su piel…_ "Eso, y esa intuición que te convierte en uno de los hombres más brillantes que nunca antes haya tenido el placer de conocer, es precisamente lo que te hace ser tan especial y único a los ojos del mundo. No quienes te rodean…". _El volátil rastro del perfume de Stacy embriagando su pituitaria con el roce de su mano._ "…o los títulos que cuelgas en las paredes de tu despacho, o si estás postrado en una silla de ruedas, o corres y juegas al lacrosse… Ojalá llegues a comprenderlo algún día…". _Muévete. Échala. Di algo. Fuera. Arréglalo. Detenla. Quédate…_

– "Porque nunca superarás lo de Stacy y yo siempre seré la segunda en todo. La vida es injusta, dura y cruel. Pero sigue."

_Lisa…_

Cuando abrió los ojos, la puerta ya se había cerrado tras ella. Afuera seguía lloviendo. Lluvia gris, sobre la marchita New Jersey.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ No soy Bryan Singer (estaría demasiado ocupado con promocionar Superman para escribir fics, no?), ni David Shore (I wish!) ni el largo etcétera de personas en FOX con potestad para reclamar siquiera una pequeña parte de _House, MD_ como propio. Xniff…

_Spoilers: _Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU (Universo alternativo).

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Rating:_ K+.

**_N/A_: **A mis prácticamente friends-for-life, la peñita del **Housepital**, **Incoffeecity**, **Cris**, **Andrea** ;) A la David Shore española (o como poco Amenábar xD) del futuro (**SarahBD**) ;)

**Auryl Foreman-Chase**: intenté responder a tu impresionante review por e-mail pero no dejaste ninguna dirección de contacto ;) así que aprovecho para hacerlo con el update, que seguro que te ha atraído como una abeja al panal xD. Es un honor tener un lector tan apasionado xDDD Por un momento creí que realmente me condenabas a la hoguera xD por toda la tortura emocional a la que estoy sometiendo a los pobres personajes y a los lectores… El caso es que MWAHAHAHAHA XD la montaña rusa emocional no se detendrá…aún. :) Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de postear tu opinión. Y no pierdas la fe…esto tendrá un final (no sé si feliz) pero que espero satisfaga a todos mis incomparables revieweadores. Y lectores xD Sip, incluso a ustedes que ni me abuchean ni me aplauden ;) pero que han hecho que esta historia tenga ya casi 280 lecturas!

* * *

**V: The talking is over and now I'm out the door… **

**(_Don't Look back_, Lucie Silvas)**

_Would you object to  
Never seeing each other again  
Cause I can't afford to  
Climb aboard you  
No ones got that much ego to spend_

…

_Cause I'm just a problem  
For you to solve and  
Watch dissolve in the heat of your charm_

**(_Deathly_, Aimee Mann)**

Había conducido su sedan Lexus con el suficiente dominio de sí misma como para no pisar a fondo el acelerador y ponerse en su casa en la mitad de tiempo. Ni el pavimento mojado ni la vigilancia policial en las zonas urbanas la hubieran detenido de haber perdido la pizca de racionalidad y cordura que había conseguido retener después del humillante estallido en el apartamento de House. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni nadie.

No hubo lágrimas. Por un momento creyó que sí, cuando eran tan sólo las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando sobre la luna del parabrisas y enturbiando su visión de la carretera. No sentía la necesidad de llorar. O gritar. Sólo…vacío.

Lo cierto es que le encantaba conducir, a una velocidad cautelosa, pero tan rápido como le permitía la ley. Ése era uno de los pocos placeres de la vida en que se permitía incurrir. Así que, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba conduciendo aquel lujo de automóvil que tanto esfuerzo le había costado adquirir, el trayecto hasta su casa no había sido un viaje de placer precisamente. Como un mantra e intentando no darse cabezazos contra el volante, había ido arremetiendo todo el rato severos improperios contra sí misma: por su debilidad, por su estupidez y por haber sido incapaz de limitar su conversación al tema que la había llevado allí en primer lugar. Por haberle contado (Dios…) a House la Verdad. Un secreto tan viejo como su relación. Maldiciéndose por haber demolido la barrera de contención entre ellos, la que la protegía de su lengua corrosiva y ocultaba la admiración y el creciente afecto por él. Por haber perdido el control y haberle dejado la única vía libre que le quedaba hasta lo más profundo de sí misma. Expuesta para su disección.

No es que creyera que House la fuera a denunciar, o, aunque era muy capaz, que fuera a difundir por la megafonía del hospital, para escarnio público, lo que había sucedido entre ellos esa noche. Extrañamente, tampoco esa idea la preocupaba demasiado. Y _eso_ la asustaba. Tenía claro que si llegaba a oídos de los miembros del consejo más que un rumor de que la Decana del Princeton Plainsboro podría estar consintiendo sus extravagancias al Jefe de Diagnóstico por las razones equivocadas, por creer que sus sentimientos personales, su enamoramiento de colegiala, nublaba su juicio profesional, muchos se frontarían las manos y dejarían caer la guillotina sobre su cabeza sin piedad. Arruinando su carrera. Pero luego también caería sobre la de él…y sobre las de los tres a su cargo. Y _eso_ era lo que no podía permitir. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo mientras entraba en su casa húmeda y fría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí apoyándose sobre ella.

En los últimos meses, había caminado por la cuerda floja como una funambulista principiante en zapatos de Prada. A duras penas había logrado contener la indignación, la ira y la envidia del consejo haciendo malabarismos con bonitas cifras y casos resueltos, y falsas promesas de mantener a House a raya… No quería ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir una vez la eliminaran a ella y a su voto del mapa.

De todos modos…dudaba incluso que House fuera con el simpático cuento a Wilson, o a Stacy. Probablemente seguía allí de pie, el shock grabado en su cara y las palabras de su ridículo discurso suspendidas como un eco en su salón.

En los segundos de reacción que siguieron a aquella bomba de relojería se había preparado, sus pulmones agonizando por la falta de oxígeno, para cualquier cosa. Había esperado burla, ira, evasión, indignación… Desde luego no había albergado la quimérica ilusión de vivir una escena del tipo "Lo que el Viento se llevó" o uno de esos finales de cuento de hadas de las almibaradas comedias británicas con un Hugh Grant buscando a su chica hasta en los confines de la tierra. Ni en su peor pesadilla querría (o imaginaría) a un Gregory House persiguiendo a nadie (y menos a ella) hasta la calle, en medio de la lluvia, para declararle su amor eterno. Se le escapó un sollozo ahogado al visualizarlo. Patético. Pero tampoco se habría creído capaz de hacer enmudecer al as de la réplica instintiva e ingeniosa, al rey de la intimidación verbal. La impasible efigie de House, su indiferencia, le habían caído encima como un jarro de agua helada… tanto que se había precipitado de allí tan pronto como sus piernas respondieron a las órdenes de su sistema nervioso central, dispuesta a refugiarse en su coche. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. No sólo había dejado su dignidad por los suelos del apartamento de House para que fuera pisoteada, sino su blusa y su chaqueta. Agachó la cabeza. Yeeha. Al menos no había abandonado también sus botines a la salida.

Soltó su bolso en el sofá del salón. La olla a presión que había dejado sobre la mesa antes de marcharse desbordaba agua, que resbalaba sobre la superficie del mueble y estaba formando ya un charco que rivalizaba con el Lago Michigan. Como una autómata, vació el recipiente en el fregadero y lo colocó de nuevo bajo la gotera más grande que habían creado los destrozos en su tejado. Agua sobre agua. De nada serviría matarse con la fregona a esas horas, o empapar bayetas hasta secar el suelo…porque a la mañana siguiente iba a tener que sacar la piragua para vadear el desastre de todas formas.

Se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. De repente se sintió como una cría entrando a hurtadillas en el cuarto de papá y mamá para jugar con las joyas del tocador. Pequeña. Insignificante. Ni siquiera se atrevió a devolver la mirada al reflejo devastador que imitaba sus gestos como un mimo burlón en el espejo que engalanaba su vestidor. Empezó a desnudarse, colocando ordenadamente las prendas sobre la cama. Los pantalones tenían que ir derechos a la lavadora y…

No. Se sentó en la cama mientras se descalzaba y quitaba los vaqueros. Podían esperar en la cesta de la ropa sucia sin problemas. Se sacó la enorme sudadera por la cabeza y la extendió en la cama, analizándola como una compradora exigente a la caza de desperfectos inexistentes en unos grandes almacenes. No quería despintarla. Su dueño le debía tener bastante afecto para guardarla durante tantos años. Inconscientemente, Cuddy repasó la "M" y la vara de Esculapio del emblema desgastado casi de un modo reverencial. Medicina. Michigan. House. Bastón. Autoridad. Una serpiente que la había fascinado desde niña, que la había encandilado con promesas de éxito, de realización personal, de salvar vidas como si un cúmulo de conocimientos avalados por una titulación pudieran convertirla en un mejor ser humano, en una gran mujer, en una profesional brillante. En un semidios. Ahora esa serpiente se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello, se retorcía, y la asfixiaba.

Llevaba una vida (por no llamarla rutina, directamente), no de lujos, pero sí acomodada como nunca antes había vivido en su hogar; había aprendido a combatir el estrés y a asimilar que el trabajo que carecía de amistades. Que ya ni siquiera acudía al templo. Que echaba en falta a sus padres, hermanas y sobrinos, pero que no se atrevía a telefonearles tan a menudo como quisiera. Por miedo a que identificaran la derrota en su voz. A afrontar que muchas de las decisiones que había tomado no habían sido las acertadas y que poco podía hacer ya para dar media vuelta y cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

No era una cuestión de pura avaricia o capricho. O de ingratitud. Al margen de la suerte o azar, le había costado un esfuerzo titánico subir los peldaños de la jerarquía, aplazar otros intereses (novios, maridos, familia) y necesidades, y resistir el embate de los que se oponían a sus proyectos, a su política. De acuerdo, era poderosa, el orgullo de cualquier feminista. Eso era obvio por los ceros en su salario, por cómo unos u otros la miraban con antipatía o respeto al entrar en la sala de juntas. Tenía un empleo estable, un puesto de renombre que muchos codiciaban. Y hasta House había reconocido que era competitiva y eficiente en su trabajo. Sostener las riendas del hospital podía haberla satisfecho cuando era más joven, cuando las ambiciones eran tan elevadas como los ideales de cambio, de promover el progreso, de dejar huella en las personas, en los libros. De alguna manera, no había fracasado del todo en ese empeño, pero le habían hecho falta más de cinco años darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo que había anhelado. Estaba convencida (no podía resignarse) de que en algún otro lado, de alguna otra manera podía hacer más y mejor, y que quizás había una pequeña (gran) posibilidad de que se hubiera obstinado en recorrer el camino tortuoso y en luchar contra molinos de viento para llegar a convertirse en algo que nunca sería ni podría ser. Lo que hacía no era suficiente para colmar la ansiedad y las aspiraciones, para hacerla despertar del sopor burocrático, y, paradójicamente, era el levantarse cada mañana para poner en orden su hospital, para dejarse envenenar por la insubordinación de House, lo que mantenía cuerda.

Y ahora hasta eso se le había escapado de las manos, dejándola aún más sola, amargada, con una sudadera prestada y un techo con goteras.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

Resuelta, tomó una decisión, dirigiéndose al pequeño despacho que había instalado en casa. Encendió el ordenador y esperó a que se cargara el software. Seleccionó el editor de textos y esperó, repasando mentalmente la carta que había escrito tantas veces en su cabeza. Sobre la hoja en blanco colocó el membrete de rigor y a continuación empezó a redactar. Sus dedos trabajaron sin prisas en la madrugada, pausadamente, meditando cada palabra. Puede que el piano no fuera su fuerte, pero había adquirido un dominio casi profesional de la mecanografía con la práctica. Releyó la pompa administrativa con concentración y ojo entrenado. Todos los cabos debían quedar bien atados. Cuando estuvo conforme, imprimió el documento.

Minutos después, la Dra. Lisa Cuddy, Decana del Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital firmbaba y estampaba el sello con su número de colegiado sobre su carta de renuncia.

Desesperada por encontrar un resquicio por donde escapar.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ No son míos blah blah blah no saco provecho económico de esto blah blah blah FOX, David Shore y Bryan Singer son los líderes del Universo. Yo sólo soy una pequeña sanguijuela que saca jugo de sus pobres criaturas.

_Spoilers: _Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU (Universo alternativo).

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Rating:_ K+.

_N/A:_ Lo de siempre a los de siempre ;) Aviso que el siguiente capítulo no está escrito. Ni siquiera está en vías de. Ugs. No obstante, procuraré que después de la visita de SarahBD el trabajo me cunda y puedan tenerlo antes de que me marche de vacaciones en agosto, donde me será más fácil escribir (para combatir el aburrimiento) pero más difícil el conectarme con asiduidad.

* * *

**VI: _You cannot quit me so quickly/ Is no hope in you for me? _****(_The Space Between, _Dave Matthews Band)**

_I may be mad_

_I may be blind_

_I may be viciously unkind_

_But I can still read what you're thinking_

_And I've heard it said too many times_

_That you'd be better off…_

**_(Why_, Annie Lennox)**

Pagó al taxista el dinero justo (para qué darle propina por una carrera de apenas diez minutos en condiciones normales) y salió del taxi sin mediar siquiera un cortés "que tenga una buena mañana". El taxista, malhumorado, bien por el mal tiempo o por el atasco en el que habían perdido más de veinte minutos de camino al hospital, pareció tomárselo como una afrenta personal (qué egocéntrico) y arrancó casi sin dejarle tiempo a salir del automóvil. Odiaba la lluvia. Con fervor. Y no había amainado desde la madrugada. Hacía que el dolor de su pierna se duplicara, nublando su visión y provocándole una jaqueca monumental a juego, agriando aún más sus ánimos. El par de vicodinas que había tomado al levantarse mitigaban el dolor hasta un nivel compatible con el rendimiento en el trabajo. Y un pequeño cocktail con el fuerte café que Cameron preparaba le permitían funcionar en automático y despejar la mente lo suficiente como para dirigir a sus tres subordinados en las primeras horas de la mañana. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el efecto de los analgésicos hacía que el dolor se redujera lo suficiente para que no le incapacitara como conductor. Hasta él se daba cuenta de eso, y por poco que apreciara su vida, no era su sueño el morir entre un amasijo de hierros en la carretera. Así que la lluvia le obligaba dejar su coche en casa y adoptar otra vía de transporte distinta de la habitual. De haber conseguido despertarse al escuchar el timbrazo del despertador, hubiera optado por telefonear a Wilson para que hiciera de chófer particular y pasara a recogerlo, pero de algún modo el cacharro había aparecido hecho pedazos junto a la cama, el ruido de su "caída" amortiguado seguramente por la moqueta. Una vez más llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. Y no le apetecía en absoluto aguantar los sermones de Cuddy. No después del speech final que le había soltado la noche anterior, sin concederle siquiera (¡en sus narices¡en su propio salón!) opción a réplica…

Sin importarle ir dejando charcos por todo el hall del hospital, se encaminó a los ascensores. Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salieron un par de enfermeros, cuya algarabía enmudeció nada más ver su ceño fruncido, y una mujer que acompañaba a un crío con el brazo escayolado. Afortunadamente, nadie tenía prisas por coger el mismo ascensor y las puertas se cerraron dejándole a solas con su introspección. Vaciló sobre si pasar primero por Oncología a darle los buenos días (o tardes casi) a Wilson, pero decidiendo que era mejor no tentar más a su suerte esa mañana, apretó el número de su piso. Se apoyó con todo el peso del cuerpo en la pared del fondo, cambiándose de hombro la mochila. Esto era otra cosa que había aprendido a mirar con auténtico odio y frustración en los últimos cinco años. El maldito ascensor. Nunca antes en su vida había utilizado los ascensores. Prefería las escaleras: más rápidas, seguras y fomentaban el ejercicio físico. Mas ahora no le quedaba otra opción si no deseaba quedarse sin resuello a mitad del tercer piso… ante los ojos lastímeros de los mirones de turno.

Instantes después, un sonoro ding y el parpadeo del número en el panel le alertaron de que había llegado a su destino. Se arrastró por el pasillo lo más rápido que su pierna le permitió en un auténtico sprint paraolímpico con el único fin de resguardarse en sus dominios antes de verse perseguido por el familiar repiqueteo de zapatos de tacón alto, que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban. Sin embargo, y aunque habrían tenido tiempo más que suficiente de salir del despacho de su dueña a pesar de sus esfuerzos titánicos por anticiparse a ellos, ni hubo tacones ni reprimenda a voz en grito por su tardanza. Sólo silencio. Los beeps intermitentes de los monitores. Algún teléfono que sonaba al fondo del pasillo, en cualquier otro despacho. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Anómalo. Generalmente Cuddy solía vigilar los ascensores como un águila desde la distancia, aguardando el momento en que cruzara el umbral y pudiera descender en picado sobre él a recibirle con todo el comité de bienvenida consistente en amenazas, recriminaciones acerca de contratos y obligaciones, más órdenes y penalizaciones con horas de consulta que jamás cumplía. Al menos personalmente.

Paró en seco y se volvió para descubrir que la puerta del despacho de la Decana estaba cerrada. Eso no le hubiera extrañado si no hubiera sabido de antemano que esa mañana no había reunión con los jefes de departamento (aunque él se desentendía de ellos, Wilson se lo hubiera comentado con resignación y hastío el día antes), ni sesión del comité, ni había inversores multimillonarios a los que dorar la píldora (los chismes hubieran volado a lo largo de toda la semana). Aquel fenómeno fuera de lo corriente hubiera podido explicarse racionalmente si alguna crisis política o legal que atañera el renombre del hospital o la vida de algún paciente recomendado o influyente hubiera requerido la atención urgente de Cuddy en algún otro sitio… pero las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas. Y ya habrían sonado las campanas. O su busca. El asunto se enturbió aún más cuando notó que las persianas del despacho de la Decana estaban entornadas, dejando el habitáculo a media luz; el ordenador estaba apagado y sobre el escritorio no había ningún historial ni ninguna pila de documentos por firmar. De hecho, reinaba el mismo pulcro orden que la noche anterior al abandonar Cuddy su puesto de trabajo. El lacayo personal de la Jefa Suprema hacía méritos pegado a su propio ordenador, como si la vida le fuera en ello y reprimiera las ganas de enjugarse el sudor de la frente con la horrible corbata verde con rombos fucsias. Tenía peor gusto aún que Wilson…

Sin enmascarar el rictus mortificado de vergüenza ajena desanduvo los pasos y fue derecho al despacho. Tampoco es que se muriera de ganas por ver aparecer a Cuddy repentinamente. Ocupada o no, no se iba a alegrar precisamente de verlo parado en mitad del pasillo en lugar de intentando pasar desapercibido en la consulta.

Arremetiendo con el hombro izquierdo, abrió la puerta de cristal con su nombre sin delicadeza alguna. Soltó la mochila en su escritorio y, como un zombie, fue a reclamar su primera taza de café del día. El brusco modo en que había irrumpido en la tranquila oficina había sacado de su ensimismamiento y concentración a los dos ocupantes de la salita anexa, que le esperaban ya, con una mueca entre alivio, sorpresa y exasperación.

– "Buenos días, Doctor House", saludó con una discreta sonrisa la Doctora Cameron, quien se hallaba revisando el informe detallado del último caso. Obtuvo un gruñido como única respuesta, pero no pareció inmutarla en lo más mínimo.

Chase se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco ante la acritud de su jefe. Aunque ya estaban más que acostumbrados a los cambios de humor de House, a veces venía bien un poco de amabilidad y tacto, si no simpatía. Suspiró y, mordisqueando la parte de atrás de su lápiz del número 2, centró de nuevo sus esfuerzos en la palabra misteriosa y esquiva de siete letras que llevaba más de quince minutos tratando de resolver para concluir el crucigrama que tenía entre las manos.

House, mientras, llenaba su taza con el café y lo saturaba de azúcar. Se la llevó a los labios. Helado. Conectó la cafetera con desdén.

– "¿Dónde demonios está Foreman¿Salió a vivir la vida loca anoche con su último ligue y se le olvidó que tenía que venir a trabajar esta mañana?".

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Cameron reaccionó con indignación más que con preocupación. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de rehuir la mirada inquisitiva de House, y sus labios formaron una perfecta "o". Estaba asombrada por la escasa gratitud que estaba demostrando hacia ellos; ellos, que se habían cuidado, por iniciativa propia, de encubrirle, y que tampoco le habían avasallado a preguntas o exigencias de una muy merecida justificación por su tardanza nada más verle aparecer por la puerta. Cosa que estaban en su derecho de hacer, por supuesto.

– "Está en la clínica", dijo ella lacónicamente. "Cumpliendo con parte de tus horas de consulta…Nos lo jugamos a los chinos y hoy no era su día de suerte…".

– "Ohhh¡pero qué equipo más compenetrado estoy criando! Me siento tan orgulloso de mis nenes…y nena", disparó sin reparos.

– "Hey¿qué te ocurre hoy?", preguntó Chase, alzando la mirada del crucigrama. "Estás especialmente irascible. Nosotros llegamos aquí a primera hora de la mañana y es casi mediodía. Gracias al cielo, no se ha presentando ningún caso interesante y el día ha sido bastante light. Pero nos preocupamos de retomar nuestras ocupaciones y además las tuyas. Los informes…".

– "Que tienes que firmar", interrumpió Cameron.

– "…los historiales, nuestras horas de consulta y también nos hemos repartido las tuyas. No creo que sea justo que pagues con nosotros lo que quiera que sea que traigas de fuera, House". Soltó el periódico y se cruzó de brazos.

– "Qué sabrás tú de justicia, de Bricassart", le espetó con inquina y dedo acusador. Ignorando la expresión confundida del joven, prosiguió con su retahíla. "Probablemente la sargento Cuddy os habrá dado un toque de atención al ver que estabais ganseando por la planta y que yo aún estaba sufriendo los efectos de nuestra noche de pasión desenfrenada…", hizo una pausa para mayor dramatismo. "Os habéis organizado por puro instinto de supervivencia: mantenerse unidos o morir solos, y toda esa basura Disney. Porque no me teníais a mí o a Mamá Wilson para hacerle frente a la bruja malvada y defender vuestro honor".

– "¿Has terminado?", se escuchó una voz exasperada desde la puerta. Foreman entró en la salita con paso seguro, bien erguido y mentón alzado en una postura que a House le pareció descaradamente desafiante. El chulito del barrio, el macarra de la banda convertido en confiado especialista que se pavoneaba alrededor de la mesa como un infalible Atila con traje de Armani. Sacó el fonendoscopio del bolsillo de la bata, tomó asiento y lo dejó cuidadosamente encima de la mesa. Entrelazó los dedos y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole cara a cara. "Chase dice la verdad. Decidimos darte un margen por si llegabas; pasadas las diez, optamos por ahorrarnos el chantaje que seguramente nos tenías reservado cuando te dignaras a aparecer y nos organizamos para cubrir tus horas de consulta. Esa gente no tiene la culpa de que su médico llegue a la hora que le apetezca a trabajar, y la sala de espera ya no daba abasto", explicó fríamente. "Y Cuddy no nos ha dado ningún ultimátum por la sencilla razón de que hoy no ha aparecido. O quizás también se lo está tomando con la misma parsimonia que tú…".

Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta el rencor de colegial que emanaba el discursito de Foreman. Después de todo, él era el rey del cinismo y la aspereza, y ninguno de esos atributos casaba con la corbata de diseño que lucía el neurólogo aquel día. Los engranajes de su cabeza se pusieron en marcha al escuchar que también ellos habían notado la ausencia de Cuddy. Ella, que era el paradigma de la constancia y el masoquismo, el pilar que mantenía el hospital sin que se desmoronara y que cierta vez había acudido a trabajar con un gripazo histórico, 39 de fiebre y una congestión nasal de elefante. Se pasó el día encerrada con papeleo en su despacho por pura solidaridad, pero la cuestión es que no tuvo valor de escurrir el bulto como cualquier otro hijo de vecino durante un par de días. Se sonrió mentalmente al recordar aquel maravilloso invierno.

Un carraspeo rompió el tenso silencio y las miradas de los tres hombres presentes en la sala se volvieron hacia Cameron.

– "¿No…no os habéis enterado ninguno?", preguntó dubitativa.

Sólo faltaron signos de interrogación suspendidos sobre las tres cabezas expectantes. Ella se pasó la mano por el rostro, buscando el modo de exponer lo poco que sabía con claridad.

– "Esta mañana entré en el baño de señoras y por casualidad coincidió que estaban allí la enfermera Brenda y una de las secretarias de la Gerencia. Deborah, Debbie o algo así. Estaban con los típicos chismes, así que en principio no les presté demasiada atención… pero luego mencionaron a Cuddy. Y, por lo que pude entender… ha solicitado una baja indefinida".

– "¿Qué?", exclamaron a la vez Foreman y Chase, mientras House volcaba el contenido de su taza en el fregadero y observaba aparentemente embelesado los restos de su café desapareciendo por el sumidero.

– "Lo que habéis oído. Y no me preguntéis nada más porque de verdad que es lo único que sé. Bueno, y lo que todos…que esta mañana ya no ha aparecido".

– "P-pero¿cuándo ha pedido la excedencia?", balbuceó Chase, incrédulo. Él había llegado el primero de los tres y había encontrado la planta tan vacía como el Gran Desierto Victoria. "¿Por qué ahora?", lanzó la pregunta al aire realmente sin esperar que cualquiera de los otros supiera la respuesta.

– "Quizás tenga algún problema familiar. O haya decidido darse unas vacaciones perpetuas en Honolulu con todos los días libres que tiene acumulados…", ofreció Foreman mientras se encogía de hombros, como si el tema fuera completamente intrascendente e indiferente para ellos tres.

– "Foreman, todos aquí sabemos que Cuddy es una adicta al trabajo. Nunca abandonaría su puesto ni siquiera durante una semana para disfrutar de vacaciones pagadas en las Bahamas".

House anotó un mini-punto en el marcador interno que le tenía reservado al australiano, aunque poco podía beneficiarse en la escala global. Todavía pesaba el signo negativo en la puntuación desde su fase de Judas lameculos como esbirro de Vogler.

– "¿Es posible que tuviera algo que ver con nuestro último caso?", sugirió de repente Cameron, en su afán de aportar otra opinión a la discusión. Y por algún extraño motivo posó sus ojos verdes en los de él, como si con aquella mirada celestial creyera conseguir sonsacarle sus más recónditos secretos. _Diagnóstico diferencial de los traumas privados de la Dra. Lisa Cuddy_, musitó House para sí. _Pasatiempo oficial de la plantilla del Princeton Plainsboro. Mucho más divertido que el Solitario._ "¿Con el de ese chico de su tejado?", aclaró, por si a alguien le habían quedado dudas de a qué paciente relacionado con Cuddy se refería. "Parecía que la afectaba demasiado…o al menos a mí me lo pareció", desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, en busca de confirmación.

– "Hey, igual tenía un lío con Diego¿por qué no lo habríamos pensado antes? Tan culebronesco y tan apasionado… Mujer soltera, con éxito pero amargada, vive un tórrido affaire de verano con el chapuzas latino que le arregla las cañerías y le tira las tejas. Apunta eso, Cameron, vende de seguro". No había humor en sus palabras. Sólo hosquedad, un intento desesperado porque cerraran el dichoso debate.

Cameron frunció el ceño y rebuscó entre los papeles. "Se llama…Alfredo. Y…bueno", comentó entrecortada. "No creo que se trate de eso. A fin de cuentas el chico ha recibido una indemnización generosa¿no? Si lo que ha hecho que Cuddy haya solicitado esa baja tan repentinamente para desaparecer del mapa durante una temporada ha sido este caso, no creo que se deba a su error inicial, o a su parte en el ingreso de Alfredo, o en que él perdiera la mano. Llámalo intuición…pero _algo_ me dice que su actitud tiene más que ver contigo que con el paciente".

– "Me da la impresión de que tu _intuición _se ha ido de vacaciones con Cuddy, Cameron".

Sin mediar más palabra y atropelladamente salió cojeando por la puerta. No necesitaba quedarse a admirar las caras estupefactas de Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito para admitir que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Pero tenía que hablar con alguien. Alguien que seguramente estaba al tanto de todo y, por algún motivo que se le escapaba, le había mantenido al margen de ello.

Escogió el camino más corto.

Cruzó la terraza encharcada sin importarle la posibilidad de escurrir y caer, tan sólo maldiciendo al simpático del arquitecto que diseñó el edificio por habérsele ocurrido (probablemente mientras jugaba al squash) encasquetar una terraza con la falsa ilusión de que aquello no iba a ser un hospital en una ciudad donde llovía 360 días al año sino un complejo de apartamentos de lujo en Cayo Coco. Levantó su pierna derecha por encima del bajo muro que separaba su terraza de la de Wilson; soltó un gruñido de dolor por el sobreesfuerzo, pero no se echó atrás. Pasó la otra pierna con mayor facilidad y, cojeando, alcanzó la puerta de su "gran amigo".

Aporreó el cristal sin piedad. Le importaba tres cominos si estaba reunido, si había algún paciente con él o si estaba liándose un porro de media mañana en secreto. Tenía que hablar con él.

– "Wilson. Sal ahora mismo o llamaré a tu mujer y le contaré por qué visitas tanto Pediatría últimamente..:", gritó, apoyando las manos en el cristal para tratar de vislumbrar si había movimiento en el interior del despacho. "He oído que la tía tiene un buen par de melones pero dudo que eso a Julie…".

– "Baja la voz, House", le increpó el oncólogo con voz cansina. "Además…llegas tarde. Llevaba un rato esperándote". Sujetó la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Estaba empapado, pero por suerte llevaba su abrigo. House no intercambio ningún tipo de pleitesía insustancial con él sino que fue directo al sillón, dejando un reguero de agua y tres huellas marcadas de barro sobre el parqué encerado. Como si aquéllo fuera su casa y él un niño de cinco años malcriado y molesto. Exhaló el suspiro que había estado guardando toda la mañana. "¿No te explicó tu madre de niño que salir a jugar bajo la lluvia es un mal hábito?".

– "¿Y a ti que es muy feo ocultar información a los que supuestamente son tus amigos del alma? Creí que la Torá hacía mucho hincapié en todos esos valores de la fraternidad y la verdad…aunque luego está esa bonita historia de Caín y Abel. Enternecedora…".

Wilson abrió la boca para protestar enérgicamente pero decidió callar en el último momento. No iba a seguirle el juego, por rastrero que pudiera acabar siendo. Para que un House cabreado de nivel 3 irrumpiera en su despacho de semejante manera sólo había una explicación. Detrás de la máscara de enojo sólo había frustración e impotencia. Miedo, quizás. Y no era nada personal; no era por él por lo que había venido tan intempestivamente. Cuando alcanzaba ese grado crítico de inestabilidad dirigía su aversión y su hostilidad hacia cualquiera que se le pusiera delante, especialmente hacia los que se acercaban lo suficiente para amenazar sus barreras emocionales. Entones, uno sólo tenía dos opciones para sobrevivir al terremoto House cuando éste se salía de la escala de Richter: dejar que estallara y cubrirse la cabeza para sufrir los menos daños posibles, o lidiar con él como un padre comprensivo haría con un niño hiperactivo que ha estado tomando coca-cola a escondidas. Con paciencia. Y muchísimo tacto.

– "House…has venido a algo más que a sermonearme; si no habrías utilizado el teléfono para ahorrarte el viajecito…", dijo, sentándose a su lado.

– "Cuddy".

Tragó saliva.

– "¿Qué pasa con ella?".

House puso una mueca petulante cargada de desdén, como diciendo "¿te crees que me chupo el dedo?".

– "¿Ves? Se te da tan mal hacerte el loco como mentir o engañar a tu mujer sin que ella se entere". Puñalada trapera.

House 1. Wilson 0.

– "No ha venido a trabajar hoy, House…". Wilson intentó reconducir la situación.

– "Blah-blah-blah", le imitó, haciendo aspavientos. "¿Me vas a decir algo que no sepa todo el hospital ya?". El tono de su voz dejó claro que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar nada que no fuera la verdad, simple, llana y sin rodeos. Wilson se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Cuddy se presentó aquí sobre las seis…".

– "¿A las seis?", preguntó escandalizado, como si nadie en su sano juicio fuera capaz de realizar semejante proeza. "¿Y qué diablos se le había perdido a ella aquí a esas horas¿hm?". Alzó una ceja reparando en lo obvio. "¿O tú, si a eso vamos¿Otra de tus citas misteriosas a la luz de las velas?".

– "No seas idiota, House. Resulta que pasé la noche aquí y ella fue la que vino a buscarme".

Suspicaz, House señaló con el dedo la camisa planchada y la corbata impecable.

– "No eres el único que trae muda de ropa al trabajo, Sherlock. Además, tenía previsto quedarme…". _Algo_ en el interior de House pareció titubear al estudiar el semblante alicaído del otro médico. Había sucedido algo esa mañana, sí, pero no explicaba completamente su cansancio y patetismo. La ligereza (o indiferencia) con que aceptaba sus insultos. No le interrumpió. "Las cosas no van bien en casa", concluyó.

Se solidarizó con el chico. "La venganza de Julie, Revisited".

"Sí…ya no cree con tanta facilidad que sean horas extras las que me retienen en el hospital hasta altas horas de la noche, o casos complicados, o tú, si a ello vamos… Y lo cierto es que últimamente he estado hasta los topes de trabajo". House entrecerró los ojos. "Oh, vamos, en serio. Hace más de tres semanas que no veo a nadie…al menos en ese sentido. Pero bueno, eso no es lo que tú quería saber¿no? El interrogatorio iba por otros derroteros…". Cambio de tema radical, y House lo dejó pasar por esa vez. Tampoco es que tuviera un buen consejo que ofrecerle, teniendo en cuenta lo descarrilada que iba su propia vida sentimental. Y apostaba que Wilson había disfrutado de los beneficios del adulterio más veces de las que él había practicado el sexo en toda su vida. Y su etapa con Stacy había sido muy ardiente. De cualquier modo, Wilson iba a acabar necesitando terapia para el tercer divorcio que se le avecinaba. "Como te iba diciendo antes de que me sometieras al tercer grado…Cuddy se presentó esta mañana en mi despacho. Me comentó que había decidido…tomarse un tiempo libre. Que necesitaba resolver unos asuntos. Todo muy vago… Me pareció que estaba muy pálida, con los ojos rojos, como si no hubiera pegado ojo en toda la noche…". Una sombra de preocupación cruzó fugazmente las facciones de House, que no le pareció tampoco estar pasando por su mejor momento, a juzgar por las profundas ojeras que lucía esa mañana. Pero claro, House generalmente no presentaba una imagen mucho más saludable o pulcra. "Le pregunté que si se encontraba bien, si podía invitarla a un café y hablar… Creí que a lo mejor estaba aún algo trastornada por el caso de ese chico, el del tejado. Entonces me dio la impresión de que…estaba pasando un mal trago y necesitaba confiarse con alguien. Lo que me escamó de todo el asunto es que no recurriera a Stacy…".

– "Y por qué vino a ti…". House se inclinó hacia delante y, codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, ocultó la cabeza entre las manos.

– "Exacto…", confirmó Wilson, extrañado por que hubieran coincidido en algo. "Yo hubiera estado encantado de poder ayudarla pero…la Dra. Lisa Cuddy…siempre tiene todo bajo control, nunca…". Dejo la frase en suspenso. House estaba demasiado callado. "House¿ha ocurrido algo que deba saber… que necesite saber para entender mejor todo este embrollo?". El contundente silencio que le respondió hizo que sus alarmas se dispararan. "Algo" había ocurrido la noche antes, después de despedirse en los aparcamientos. Y Cuddy estaba implicada.

– "¿Te dijo ella algo más?", se interesó House con voz neutral, eludiendo la pregunta que le habían hecho a él.

– "No, sólo…me dio algo para ti. No me dijo lo que era; simplemente que prefería que yo te lo entregara en mano, personalmente, porque no se fiaba un pelo de dejarlo a la vista en tu despacho". Hizo una inspiración profunda. "Le desee un buen viaje y ella…bueno, me abrazó, House. Me deseó suerte, y se marchó". ¿Cuddy abrazando a Wilson¿Volaban los cerdos ahora? Todo lo que le rodeaba parecía de la noche a la mañana ser succionado por una espiral de caos y anomalías. Wilson, como intentando huir de cualquier responsabilidad al respecto de la desestructuración del equilibrio mundial, se levantó para sacar una bolsa de papel del armarito situado debajo de la estantería.

– "Esto es tuyo".

House tomó la entrega entre sus manos y se sorprendió al notar que carecía de la consistencia de un dossier lleno de demandas legales, o de documentos por firmar. O de un paquete bomba. Examinó su contenido. No pudo contener la carcajada amarga que brotó de su garganta y que hizo incluso que le asaltara un ataque de tos.

– "No volverá", murmuró, entre carraspeos, pasándole su antigua sudadera de la universidad, lavada, seca y sin una arruga a Wilson.

"Lo sé…", admitió con pesadumbre el jefe de oncología.

Ladeando la cabeza, el jefe de diagnósticos clavó sus ojos azules en la mirada perdida de su mejor y único compañero de fatigas, quien extrajo una hoja oficial con el membrete del hospital, meticulosamente doblada, del bolsillo de la bata. Se la extendió. Un fax. Hora de recepción: 9.47 a.m.

– "Es una oferta. Por recomendación directa de Cuddy. Querrían que ocupara su puesto y le pase el mando de Oncología a Rosenfeld. Mientras tanto, y hasta nuevas elecciones que decidan la promoción definitiva, el Vicedecano será el capitán de barco. Todo muy diplomático. Lo que no sé aún es el porqué de tantos cambios inesperados". House no se inmutó, o al menos disimuló muy bien su perplejidad. "Pero tú sí, por lo que veo". Aún sostenía la prenda con sumo cuidado de no desdoblarla ni arrugarla. Merecía una explicación, o al menos una pista que le ayudara a entender qué había ocurrido en las últimas doce horas para que Cuddy hiciera la colada de House, presentara una carta de dimisión, se marchara del hospital al que había consagrado su existencia y para que House exhibiera aquella inquietante sonrisa (sin humor, rota, vencida) en lugar de encajar la noticia con algún chiste jocoso sobre la legitimidad de babear por el escote de su ahora ex-jefa o la pérdida del morbo de dicha actividad. Como respuesta no obtuvo nada de lo previsible, sólo una revelación analítica, gélida, que le hizo tomar asiento de inmediato.

–"No volverá porque no tiene agallas para afrontar el haberme confesado que cree estar enamorada de mí".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_There's no escaping me_

_I'll be like your worst enemy_

_I'm right behind you every place you run to I'll be_

_there with you_

…

_If all the world's a stage and we are,_

_We're only just two crazy players_

_Please understand why I just can't go on without you_

_Anymore…_

_There's no escaping me_

_I want you back, can't you see_

_I'm losing all control and cannot guarantee my sanity_

…

_There's no escaping me_

_I'm with you while you sleep_

_I hear your lies, I hear your truth_

_I hear you speak before you do_

'_Cause being without you is driving me crazy_

_And I don't know what to do._

_Yes, being without you is driving me crazy_

'_Cause all I want is you._

_Being without you is driving me crazy_

_I don't know how long I'll last_

_Being without you is driving me crazy_

_Feel my pulse it's going so fast. _

**(_Driving me crazy,_ Phil Collins)**

Y me duele tener que haberle descuartizado esta magnífica canción al pobre Phil :S Imperdonable, pero todo sea por el ahorro de espacio xD Así que les recomiendo, como con el resto de songs que figuran en el fic, que las escuchen en su versión íntegra y original si no lo han hecho ya ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ No son míos blah blah blah no saco provecho económico de esto blah blah blah FOX, David Shore y Bryan Singer son los líderes del Universo. Yo sólo soy una pequeña sanguijuela que saca jugo de sus pobres criaturas :

_Spoilers_Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU (Universo alternativo). Problemas de Comunicación.

_Pairing:_ House/Cuddy (Huddy)

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A Laura, por comprender mis silencios y extraer algún significado de mis trabalenguas, incluso cuando mis paranoias no tienen sentido para mi yo racional. Gracias tmb por el maratón de Audrey suspirito embelesado ;)

A los fanfictores que se están uniendo progresivamente a la ola Huddy con toda la ilusión y compromiso de que son capaces. Me hacen sentirme realmente orgullosa ;)

Cómo no a la Paciencia de mis lectores y revieweadores ;) en estos últimos días: incoffeecity, Cris (Giny Scully), Andrea, Auryl, Ninfa, Housean, Sid, Nightwish (espero que te lo estés pasando en grande en el campamento ;)), Hilda, Vic, Wils, Dra. Franklin, Anuxi…

En general a toda esa peñita que componen todos los miembros del Housepital, por su derroche de simpatía y compartir libremente sus puntos de vista y argumentos de peso en interesantes debates acerca de personajes, sus relaciones, sus motivaciones. No suelo participar en ellas, manteniéndome objetivamente al margen, pero "observo" desde las sombras cómo se desenvuelven esas reveladoras discusiones, ya que siempre ayuda tener una perspectiva global y distinta de la propia sobre el panorama, a la hora de escribir POVs.

A Carlos, porque su House es IC e inspirador ;)

Indudablemente, a David Shore, Bryan Singer, Hugh Laurie y Lisa Edelstein por su talento y su fabuloso trabajo, no lo suficientemente reconocido fuera del fandom.

Y, aunque jamás leerá esto, a mi tío xD por presentarme a esa bomba de pareja cinematográfica que forman Katharine Hepburn y Cary Grant, cuya deliciosa química (à la Huddy xD pero con más clase, eso sí xDDD no vaya a ser que los puristas sientan deseos de ahogarme) y fino humor de las comedias en las que trabajaron juntos me han robado el corazón por completo.

**

* * *

**

**VII: I'll live your lies and alibis/ The telltale stories in your eyes…'cause you are, you are the one I love ****(_Everybody's cheating_, Rick Springfield) **

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside _

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore _

_I don't wanna take away his life _

_I don't wanna be… _

_A murderer _

**(_Unfaithful_, Rhianna) **

Haciendo malabarismos con la bolsa de viaje y el manojo de llaves del coche y el piso, entró en casa soltando un hondo suspiro de agotamiento. Se desprendió de todos los bártulos y de la gabardina para sacudirse los cristales de hielo de la melena oscurai, ntentando adecentarse un poco delante del espejo. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío glacial que reinaba afuera, que disimulaba la notable caída del maquillaje que se había puesto esa mañana. Al examinar de cerca su reflejo le sobrevino la sensación de desnudez en el cuello e instintivamente se llevó las manos al mismo. Entonces recordó que la cadena de su madre seguía en el joyero de su prendedor, y el eco de la terrible e insulsa discusión que la había hecho salir de casa hecha un basilisco retumbaba aún en sus oídos.

– "¡Hey! Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal el viaje?".

El descorazonador entusiasmo en el saludo de Mark le caló más allá de la conciencia, exprimiéndole las entrañas. Al parecer, cualquier desavenencia sobre la hora de recogida en Correos había quedado olvidada con el tiempo y la distancia. Se volvió demasiado rápido, esbozando una sonrisa demasiado azucarada, nerviosa, incierta.

– "Hey. Bien, algo cansada por el vuelo. Y harta de tanta nieve.", arrugó la nariz. Era cierto, se había acostumbrado con demasiada rapidez al eterno verano que se disfrutaba en California. "Veo que al final has conseguido sobrevivir a estos días sin mí¿eh?".

La punzada de dolor que el cumplido de su esposa le produjo se tradujo en una sombra de tristeza que empañó sus facciones hasta convertirse en la viva imagen de un niño desvalido e incomprendido. "Te he echado de menos", murmuró con un tono inconfundible de despecho. Rehuyó la mirada de Stacy.

Manejó la silla de ruedas, a la que no acababa de cogerle el truco, con torpeza. Intentó dar marcha atrás y girar para volver al salón, a Oprah, que era la única mujer que podía entender su sufrimiento, pero chocó con la moldura del pasillo. Se maldijo. Intentó repetir la operación, sin mucho más éxito debido a su impaciencia.

– "Mark, Mark…espera un momento, te ayudaré…", se atrevió a ofrecerse. Se adelantó hacia la silla con intención de agarrar el manillar y empujarla hasta la sala de estar. Había pasado ya una vez antes por todo aquel martirio y le importaba tres pimientos que el psicólogo y el terapeuta recomendaran dejar que él sólo lidiara autosuficientemente con el lastre de la silla. Si necesitaba ayuda no podía esperar que él se la pidiera

– "No", se cerró él en banda, golpeando su mano abierta contra el brazo de la silla en la que estaba confinado. Cabizbajo, labios apretados en un mohín de completa terquedad. Justo antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tocar la silla, él movió la silla hacia delante. "Me he sabido defender muy bien yo solito estos días. Podré llegar al salón sin problemas y supongo que tú querrás descansar".

La irritabilidad creció dentro de ella y la hizo sujetar la silla, interrumpiendo la maniobra de escape. Dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con él y se acuclilló para quedar a su misma altura. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

– "Mark, fue un comentario estúpido. Pero tú no te creías capaz de valerte por ti mismo a solas ni un par de horas y, mírate, resististe en el fuerte al pie del cañón casi dos días enteros". Al fin, él alzó la mirada, afligida y desolada. Suplicante. "También yo te he echado de menos". Le besó. Fue un beso dulce, reconfortante, desapasionado…casi como el que da una madre a un niño aterrorizado. Un abismo insondable entre esa mustia parodia de un beso y la furtiva entrega o el ardiente fervor que sentía en los brazos de su amante. Si notó la sequedad en la muestra de afecto, la falta de calidez en los labios agrietados por el frío y la deshidratación al rozar los suyos, Mark lo ignoró, y pareció satisfecho por el momento. No obstante, no pudo evitar pronunciar en voz alta los pensamientos que habían agriado su disposición. El nombre de la persona a la que sabía le debía la vida pero a quien, innumerables veces a lo largo de la interminable noche que había pasado a solas con su soledad en una cama enorme y fría, había deseado poco menos que la muerte.

– "¿De verdad tuviste tiempo de echarme de menos estando en compañía del _Doctor_ House?". Pronunció el cargo del ex de su mujer con retintín.

Por un instante, creyó que el rubor la delataría, pero supo aprovecharlo en su beneficio, enmascarando su origen como enojo.

– "Estás siendo injusto…e infantil. Sabes que tuve que ir a Baltimore por motivos de trabajo, y que la presencia de Greg para defender los gastos de su departamento ante la gente de la aseguradora era legítima y necesaria. Hubiera sido exactamente igual con cualquier otro médico del hospital. Este tipo de tareas venían implícitas en el contrato cuando lo firmé. Y es un empleo que necesitamos ahora más que nunca para sacar esta casa adelante".

Se sintió una cobarde y asqueada consigo misma, como la mayor de las hipócritas por lo que acababa de hacer. Utilizar la vulnerabilidad de Mark, su patología, su recuperación para hacerle sentir culpable por estar estancados en Princeton. Los hombros de Mark Warner cayeron bajo el peso plomizo del mensaje implícito en su exposición. Tenía razón. Había abandonado un cargo de ensueño como asociada en un bufete por acompañarlo a esa ciudad, donde estaba recibiendo el mejor tratamiento y la mejor rehabilitación posible para su enfermedad. Debía estar agradecido por su apoyo incondicional y por haber aceptado sin rechistar el convertirse en cabeza de familia, por cuidar de un marido tullido y celoso y tolerar sus malditos cambios de humor, no censurándola por circunstancias que escapaban a su control. Si hubiera podido coger el vuelo el día anterior, no dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho para regresar junto a él lo más pronto posible.

– "Llevas razón, Stace. Lo siento", se le encogió el corazón al contemplar cómo asumía con resignación su cruel comentario. "Y siento…lo ocurrido el otro día. Esta mañana le pregunté al cartero y…, bueno, por lo visto llevabas razón". Stacy enarcó una ceja, invitándole a que se explicara. "El letrero se refiere a la hora límite para ir a buscar paquetería o postal, no para enviar nada. Durante las fiestas podías pasarte hasta las seis, por el trabajo extra de Navidad, con el fin de evitar que se les acumulara el trabajo en los últimos días. Ahora vuelven al horario normal, hasta las cinco, y colocaron el cartel para recordárselo a los clientes despistados".

Ella sólo pudo responder con un "oh" de fingido interés.

– "En fin, entonces, si vas a darte un baño o ponerte cómoda, te dejo. Creo que yo me voy a la cama ya. Te he dejado algo de lasagna en el microondas, por si te apetece. Es de la congelada, pero comestible…". Mark parecía genuinamente exhausto, suponía que por el estrés y los nervios de su arrebato anterior. "Bienvenida a casa", murmuró mientras se retiraba, con voz trémula, aún algo avergonzada. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio, pareció venirle algo a la mente. "Espera. Casi se me olvida. Ha llegado una carta para ti esta mañana. Por lo visto se les había extraviado y no llegó cuando debiera haberlo hecho. Ya sabía yo que lo del cartero venía por algo más... Se pasó más de cinco minutos con disculpas y explicaciones. Está en la cómoda del recibidor, no tiene pérdida".

La dejó a solas con un sobre que parecía llevar estampados matasellos de casi la mitad de los Estados de la nación. Sí que había sido un viaje largo el de aquella carta. Se dirigió ensimismada hacia la cocina en busca de un café para entrar en calor, examinando la misteriosa carta del derecho y del revés. Lo más extraño era la ausencia de remitente…

…pero en la parte de atrás habían escrito su nombre y apellidos, con la caligrafía legible, cuidada e inconfundible de alguien de quien, con ego ofendido y corazón desolado, había terminado por aceptar que no volvería a tener noticias. Lisa Cuddy, su antigua compañera de residencia universitaria, de locas juergas, una de sus amigas más allegadas y ex-jefa desde hacía algo más de tres meses, cuando decidió hacer las maletas y emigrar sin avisar a nadie. Ni siquiera a ella. Por eso le había sorprendido, no sin una pizca de resentimiento, que hubiera decidido, de entre todos sus conocidos en Princeton, ponerse en contacto precisamente con ella después de tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida.

Aunque inicialmente todo el hospital pareció tambalearse peligrosamente ante la incertidumbre y el shock que provocó la desaparición repentina de Lisa, a las pocas semanas las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce. A rey muerto, rey puesto. El despacho de Cuddy era ahora ocupado por otra persona, tras haber sido rechazado (para desconcierto de muchos) el puesto por James; Greg seguía siendo el terrorista biológico más temido y todos sus movimientos eran observados con lupa, sin el miramiento anteriormente demostrado por Cuddy. Sospechaba que este cambio administrativo negativo para su equipo y sus métodos, para su "inspiración", que se oponía a su tendencia natural a quebrantar las normas, era lo que le envenenaba. El médico era un animal de costumbres, estrambótico y excéntrico, con una exacerbada pasión que rozaba lo obsesivo, pero metódico, racional, un empirista de pro. Necesitaba un cierto equilibrio y controlar en todo momento el orden que regía su vida. Sólo su perplejidad y frustración por la incomprensible decisión de Cuddy (¿y quizás un incremento en el dolor físico de su pierna?) podía explicar la redoblada acritud y el hasta entonces nunca antes alcanzado nivel de mordacidad en su conducta, en sus gestos o en su lenguaje desde que Lisa presentara su renuncia casi en total secreto. Únicamente James parecía dispuesto a disculpar sus cambios de humor e ignorar sus salidas de tono; sólo con él y…con ella, de algún modo, Greg parecía recobrar la compostura y empezar a comportarse como un ser civilizado. Parecía pedir a gritos, más que nunca, como un niño con una pataleta, una carta de despido. Gracias a que su genialidad era una constante en su trabajo (dudaba que nada pudiera hacer que se esfumase) y a que seguía cosechando éxitos y cantos y alabanzas para el departamento y el hospital, a las menciones en prensa y a los artículos de investigación publicados en revistas especializadas por sus subordinados, el nuevo Decano le toleraba muy a su pesar. Su equipo, entremedias, trataba por todos los medios de hacer que el barco no zozobrara demasiado y les hiciera naufragar a los cuatro, soportando estoicamente sus cambios de humor.

Había estado debatiendo consigo misma, empeñada en encontrar una razón de peso para romper el halo de misterio que envolvía a la inexplicable, súbita y tan poco propia huida de su amiga. Era cierto que tenían bastantes pocas cosas en común, salvo el haber compartido una destartalada habitación en Michigan durante lo que duró el pregraduado de ambas. Además, en el fondo, apenas utilizaban el cuarto excepto para dormir lo estrictamente necesario; y a veces ni eso, por lo que tampoco coincidían muy a menudo, pues pasaban la noche enclaustradas en la biblioteca (generalmente Lisa) o disfrutando de la Gran Juerga Universitaria (principalmente ella, que prefería estudiar por el día). Eran dos chicas con distintos orígenes y caracteres, diferentes intereses, aspiraciones dispares…y, aunque hubiera mentido al definirse como íntimas, confidentes, uña y carne, consideraba la suya una vieja amistad, algo preciado, y se congratulaba de que hubieran logrado milagrosamente mantener el contacto después de tantos años. Cada año desde que se despidieron la una de la otra, rumbo a sus respectivos futuros profesionales, casi como un auténtico ritual, celebraban una breve reunión en algún lugar que les viniera bien a las dos para rememorar viejos tiempos y ponerse al día de las novedades en sus vidas.

Por otro lado, tenía demasiado que agradecer a Lisa, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, de toda la impotencia y de toda la incertidumbre que le había acarreado la desesperada invitación a un club de golf para una cita doble hacía casi nueve años. Ella había sido quien le había presentado a House, la sal y la pimienta de su vida, en uno de sus esporádicos encuentros. La apreciaba de verdad; era una gran mujer, una gran doctora y gerente, un bellísimo ser humano, y creía que Lisa sabía de sobra que podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Inevitablemente la frustraba que, en vista de todo el secretismo, tal creencia por su parte hubiera sido infundada, y que no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza como para sincerarse con respecto a cualquiera que fuera el problema que la había agobiado hasta el punto de hacerle abandonar el trabajo y la vida por la que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina, con la taza de café humeante en la mano y abrió el sobre con sumo cuidado ayudándose de la hoja de un cuchillo. Se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que no era una larga carta aclaratoria, fría y caducada ni una concisa nota alegando excusas demasiado tarde. Se encontró con la adorable y familiar imagen de un perro y un gato hermanados frente al calor del hogar, muy juntos, con sendos gorritos navideños, cola y rabo entrelazados, y un pequeño grupo de ratoncillos con bufandas de colores como únicos testigos del milagro. En la repisa de la chimenea, una guirnalda con un enorme lazo rojo descansaba junto a una menorah, con cada una de las velas de sus siete brazos encendidas para iluminar al destinatario respecto a los orígenes del remitente. De lo más pasteloso para su gusto, pero que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que era obra de Lisa, teniendo en cuenta que le encantaba mortificarla con escenitas de ese tipo, cada año más melosas. Aunque por sus raíces no celebraba la Navidad y ella hacía tiempo que había perdido toda su ilusión con el espíritu de las fiestas, la felicitación navideña de Lisa no había faltado nunca en su salón desde que se conocían. Incluso cuando convivía con Greg, habían recibido alguna, lo que dio lugar a momentos bastante cómicos. En su primera Navidad juntos, él, metomentodo que era, había querido hacerla rabiar registrando su correspondencia ya que sabía de sobra lo mucho que la fastidiaba que se tomara esas libertades invadiendo la poca privacidad que se reservaba. Se había quedado tan horrorizado al contemplar una de esas postales, que le había propuesto encerrar a Cuddy en un hospital psiquiátrico y tirar la llave por el retrete, y ella había tenido que amenazarle con hacerle dormir en el sofá si se atrevía a utilizar la pobre tarjeta como posavasos.

Entonces, tampoco ese año iba a faltar la Cuddypostal en su hogar, a pesar de la distancia y del retraso. Una romántica empedernida, enamorada de los pequeños detalles, la doctora siempre sacaba tiempo de donde fuera para dedicar unas cuantas líneas y unos cuantos garabatos salidos de su pluma en cumpleaños y fechas señaladas. Como último remedio si era muy urgente, se resignaba a comprar la socorrida postal Hallmarks que fuera apropiada para el evento en cuestión, pero siempre lo retocaba con su estilo único. Impregnando aquel trozo de cartón comercial y artificioso del cariño y el afecto que no se atrevía a manifestar abiertamente tanto como querría. Incluía algún chiste, algún mensaje, alguna cita de su poeta clásico preferido o del filósofo que había cautivado su alma en la adolescencia. Siempre tenía una pequeña perla de sabiduría con que levantar los ánimos o arrancar una sonrisa hasta en el más negro de los días.

_No había cambiado, a pesar de la crisis; seguía siendo la misma Lisa de siempre_, pensó, tremendamente aliviada.

Abrió la tarjeta dando un sorbo a su café. Dentro, con la misma impronta pulcra y casi antinatural en una doctora en Medicina, había escrita una misiva algo más extensa que la felicitación estándar.

_Stace, aquí tienes otra más de mis engendros empalagosos fruto de una borrachera con ponche de huevo para tu colección personal. No tengo ni idea de cuándo llegará esta postal a su destino, ni si lo hará algún día, o si podré ganarme el perdón suficiente para que la leas…pero no quería faltar a nuestra cita anual por estas fechas. Y más cuando éstas serán tus primeras Navidades blancas en mucho tiempo._

_Sabes que nunca se me ha dado demasiado bien esto de poner en papel lo que siento y por eso recurro a chiquilladas de este tipo para expresarme del único modo que sé._

_Lamento profundamente, ya no el haberme marchado cómo y cuándo lo hice (lo necesitaba; no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho), sino el haber estado tanto tiempo sin ponerme en contacto contigo._

_Soy consciente de que debiste pensar lo peor y habrás pasado estos meses preocupada sin necesidad. No fue mi intención causar ninguna conmoción. A nadie. De hecho, por eso evité alterar el ritmo del hospital con mi renuncia, y procuré dejar todo listo y cubierto para que la transición administrativa no fuera demasiado brusca._

_He oído que las cosas por Princeton se sostienen tan bien como siempre, o al menos como cabría esperar con House haciendo su santa voluntad. Sólo intenta que no le toque demasiado las narices a Alcott. No tiene demasiada paciencia, el pobre hombre, y no es justo que Wilson y compañía se conviertan en mártires por la Causa. Ahora eres prácticamente la única adulta responsable por esos lares. Échales un ojo a todos, por favor. _

_En fin, no quiero irme por las ramas, y de todos modos la tarjeta no da para más… así que me despediré con los mejores deseos de amor, salud y prosperidad para los Warner en el próximo año. Ánimo, Stacy, y mi más sincero cariño para Mark._

_Lisa._

Lisa, pensando en todo y en todos al mismo tiempo menos en ella misma. Apenas había esclarecido nada acerca de su nueva vida, donde quiera y con quienquiera que estuviera ahora.

La conmovía su preocupación por ella, por su marido y por sus colegas. Por Greg, que tan poco podía merecérselo por la condescendencia con que la había tratado a lo largo de los años. Aunque no era ciega y sabía que en el fondo de toda esa arrogancia, de sus comentarios sexistas y su descaro al desacatar la autoridad que la Decana había ejercido sobre él (al menos en papel), su ex respetaba a Lisa como profesional y como mujer. La apreciaba, incluso. De otro modo, nunca hubiera consentido el que ella se ocupara de su caso al ser ingresado en el Princeton, no si no hubiera confiado (y confiara) en ella. Confianza…algo tan preciado para él como sus células grises o su orgullo.

Y a Cuddy la mayoría del tiempo sus incisivas palabras, o bien le resbalaban, o la halagaban extrañamente. Como las atenciones de un niño que tira de las coletas a una niña en la guardería.

Pero realmente… había momentos en que la complicidad entre ellos era tan obvia, tangible, que la hacía preguntarse sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, sobre el affaire que se rumoreaba que ellos habían mantenido en secreto pero del que sólo ellos dos podían decir la verdad. Bueno, sólo Lisa; tampoco se fiaba de lo que Greg pudiera contarle. No era un mentiroso redomado, pero sabía moldear la verdad a su antojo para satisfacer sus propios intereses y su morbosidad de Doctor Jekyll. Y si su hombría estaba en juego, no le importaría en absoluto hacerle creer que, efectivamente, Cuddy y él eran antiguos amantes.

Desde luego, no era la cuestión física, la tensión, puramente sexual, la que le martilleaba el pecho siempre que los dos médicos se encontraban en la misma habitación. No eran los gestos o las miradas las que la desvelaban por la noche. Ni los reproches de James.

No era cuestión de celos. No se consideraba una persona celosa dentro de los límites razonables. Y evidentemente él tenía tanto derecho como ella al rehacer su vida. Incluso más. Lo suyo sólo se trataba de genuina curiosidad. A fin de cuentas, él seguía amándola. Dios sabía cómo o por qué después de la Traición Suprema que le habría merecido el exilio eterno, después de haber vendido su confianza a cambio del descanso de su conciencia, de dormir bien por las noches, satisfecha por haber tomado una decisión de urgencia, lógica y segura, en contra de sus deseos.

En los días sucesivos a la dimisión de Cuddy, cuando ni su teléfono fijo ni su busca ni su móvil respondían y Greg parecía el auténtico Anticristo, comportándose como un cretino, especialmente tiránico y cruel con todos… la empezó a agobiar la pregunta que acompañó a la salida escurridiza de House del despacho de Cuddy la tarde antes de su precipitada marcha. Una pregunta retórica, jocosa, enigmática como él mismo, suspendida en el aire, creando una atmósfera distendida, privada, íntima…en la que ella no pintaba nada en absoluto y que la hizo sentir sumamente incómoda, una intrusa. Y House, eso la desconcertó entonces y aún hoy, lo había dispuesto todo para que así fuera. La pregunta iba dirigida directa y conscientemente, como un dardo envenenado, a la diana de su culpabilidad. Por su parte, Lisa sólo supo encajarla con un inconfundible sonrojo, dedos nerviosos jugando con las perlas del collar que lucía su cuello y sonrisa distraída pero que en retrospectiva atinó a describir como triste, apagada.

Muchos años antes, antes de abandonar a Greg, antes del infarto o de mudarse a vivir con él, había tenido la oportunidad de hacer frente a Cuddy con el tema de House. Decidió invitarla a un café y ponerla al corriente, llevada por su temor a estropear su amistad con ella por la creciente fascinación e intimidad que había surgido casi sin darse cuenta con aquel hombre espigado, de mirada azul y turbia como un mar embravecido y de sonrisa seductora, cultivado e ingenioso. Estaba claro que sus muchos talentos, su ironía, no pasaban desapercibidos para ninguna fémina, a pesar de su inexistente don de gentes. O esa fue su impresión al ver cómo esos ojos azules admiraban su cuerpo por encima de las gafas de sol, cuyos cristales refulgían bajo el sol del mediodía en aquel campo de golf el día que se conocieron. Impresión que quedó confirmada cuando tuvo la desvergüenza de citarla en una sala de strip-tease con nombre poco revelador, haciendo como si no se conocieran de nada. Empezando de cero con un juego del que él era el único conocedor de las reglas. La fascinó, la sedujo, y su fachada de mujer dura apenas resistió la noche hasta caer rendida a sus encantos.

Al preguntarle, Lisa le aseguró, con mirada franca, que tan sólo eran colegas. Que Greg House era todo suyo…si conseguía dominarlo.

Y ese fue el principal problema de su relación. Él era indomable, no se ataba ni a nada ni a nadie, y estaba por encima de todas las normas: de Dios, del Hombre y a veces creía que hasta de la propia Naturaleza. Habría acabado aceptando que nunca recibiría un anillo de compromiso de Greg, que nunca disfrutarían de una luna de miel en la ciudad de la luz. Gregory House no era un príncipe azul ni ella una damisela en apuros en una torre de marfil. Y aun así ella se habría contentado con Él, pues tampoco la familia era algo imprescindible en su vida; nunca había encajado con sus planes de futuro. O al menos eso pensaba diez años atrás.

No obstante, estaba convencida de que la convivencia le habría terminado por hacer sentar la cabeza en algún momento. Mas Greg vivía aislado en su Olimpo, sin dejarla entrar (nunca a la altura) pero sin permitirle tampoco servir de puente entre él y el resto de la Humanidad: sus amigos, sus colegas del bufete, su propia familia…Con él se sentía atrapada en un círculo vicioso, como un satélite condenado a orbitar alrededor del Planeta Greg.

Mark era radicalmente otro universo en sí mismo. Un hombre simple, normal, un buen hombre en el sentido más tradicional de la palabra. Recordó con indignación la sonrisa de desdén de House al conocer la profesión mediocre de Mark, tan noble y respetable como la de cualquier otro. Recordó el alzamiento de la comisura de sus labios al descubrir que su descripción de la luna de miel era fruto del delirio.

La inquebrantable confianza en sí mismo era uno de sus irresistibles encantos, una autosuficiencia, una rebeldía casi trágica, que llevaba arrastrando desde que tenía uso de razón. Su virtud pero también su peor defecto. Le permitía conseguir lo que quería cuando le interesaba; fue lo que le impulsó a persistir hasta hacerla suya y que luego le facilitó el apartarla de su vida cuando ya no la necesitó. Lo que finalmente le permitió a ella reunir el valor y la fuerza de voluntad para dejarlo, aunque nunca se perdonaría el haberle abandonado precisamente cuando lo hizo. No arregló las cosas, sólo las empeoró. De repente, todo se derrumbó y los escombros cayeron sobre ella: su ira, su odio, su frustración…fueron descargados sin piedad sobre su conciencia. Fue todo tan…traumático, se vio tan sola y tan perdida, que no le quedó otra opción que marcharse, o hubiera sido arrastrada con él al abismo de la locura, sin posibilidad de ayudarle.

Y le dolía, oh, cuánto le dolía haberle causado tanto sufrimiento en el peor momento de su vida. Físico y psicológico. Pero estuvo ahí, lo intentó de veras, hasta que no aguantó más. Tendiéndole la mano noche tras noche, cuando despertaba de terribles pesadillas empapado en sudor frío, gimiendo por su pierna perdida, creyendo haberla amputada. Cuando le gritaba como un poseso, culpándola con ojos desorbitados, enrojecidos por las lágrimas agrias que se mezclaban con las suyas y con el sudor pegajoso y agónico.

Mark, en cambio, callaba. O lloraba. Maldecía su suerte, pero siempre regresaba a ella, buscaba el calor de sus brazos como un refugio. Sabía que ella necesitaba casi tanto como él el ofrecerle ese consuelo, ese punto de apoyo para devolverle la tranquilidad. Era consciente de que debían estar juntos para superarlo, como una pareja. Greg la huía como la peste, la apartaba cada vez más lejos de sí. Pretendía encarar el problema él sólo, sin dejarla siquiera caminar a su lado en el intento.

House era un genio atormentado. Inconformista. Incomprendido. Le gustaba serlo, no había conocido otra cosa en su vida y había acabado por acostumbrarse a ello y a despreciar el victimismo y la lástima que despertaba en la gente. Estaba cómodo en su propia solitud, pero como el flautista de Hammelin insistía en tocar su música y atraerlos a todos a su juego una y otra vez. Y era inevitable que ella hubiera vuelto a caer en sus redes. Le amaba. O de eso se convenció al abandonar con reticencia la cama de hotel que habían compartido esa mañana, dedicándole una última mirada, fusión de anhelo y remordimientos, a la figura masculina que yacía aún enredada entre las ásperas sábanas de algodón.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_() Una friki-curiosidad de la que me enteré buscando las letras de la canción del tal Rick Springfield (me tienen obsesionada sin haber podido escuchar aún la canción :P). Casualmente es también uno de los protas de Hospital General xDDD Así que estaba predestinado a hacer un cameo en mi fic :P más tarde o más temprano._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer:_ Ayyyy si dependiera de mí…la serie no hubiera pasado del Piloto xq me la habrían cancelado inmediatamente xD. Básicamente xq la tasa de suicidios en todo el mundo se habría disparado. Agradezcamos, pues, que todo el negocio descanse en las capaces manos de David Shore, Bryan Singer and Co.

_Spoilers_Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU (Universo alternativo). Trazas de Necesidad de Saber.

_Pairing:_ oficialmente…Huddy.

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A todas aquellas foreras dicharacheras que odiaron (y aún odian MWAHAHAHAHA) a Diana Fowley con todo su ser. Por ser capaces de sobrevivir a pesar de la poderosa memoria fotográfica que hace que al evocar su careto de Warrona Suprema de la TV, la muy víbora siga provocándonos arcadas con su ponzoñoso veneno.

A los que siguen ese mandamiento sagrado del "read & review", porque de ellos está el Cielo de los Fanfictores lleno. Gracias por seguir ahí a pesar de la frustrante carencia de Huddy-Love últimamente. Pronto se verán recompensados. Espero. XD

Una vez más a Laura (¡seré cansina:P), por su impagable ayuda, en especial con este decisivo capítulo. Parecía que sería un pasaje de transición bastante simple, tenso pero sencillo a la hora de darle forma, ya que visualizaba la escena a la perfección en mi cabeza. Para variar, mi talón de Aquiles (el diálogo L ), flaqueó, y sólo ella podía rescatarme del apuro del modo tan generoso y brillante en que lo hizo. Por tanto, y sobre todo porque iba contra sus principios xD (nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecida), debo informarles de que la última intervención dialogada de este update es completamente fruto de su creatividad ;)

Oh, también le dedico esto a mi bro, como incentivo, que x fin ha comprendido en qué consiste el fanfic y se ha sumado a nuestros maratones caseros de House xD. Sé que en el fondo le hará mucha ilusión que le mencione, aunque no sé si se decidirá algún día a leer TSB, porque no hace más que darme largas…:P

* * *

**VIII: 'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
****(_When It all falls apart, _The ** **Veronicas**

_You can take back all your secrets   
We'll divide up all the lies  
Keep all the pictures in their frames  
Just cut me out, yeah, I'll be fine  
Sell the neighbours all my feelings  
Go on give away my pride  
It's hard to laugh and cry, live and die every night   
_

_I tell myself I feel no pain  
But I'm feeling the pain (walk away)  
Can't walk away  
I'm hanging on the ropes of hope  
It's getting hard to cope you know  
When you're the needle running through my veins  
I've changed my name to novocaine_**_   
_**

_There's a Hole In My Soul  
That's been killing me forever  
It's a place where a garden never grows  
There's a Hole In My Soul  
Yeah, I should have known better  
'Cause your love's like a thorn without a rose  
Yeah, yeah_  
(**_Novocaine_**, Jon Bon Jovi)

A sus espaldas escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse suavemente, interrumpiendo la placidez de la total quietud de que había estado disfrutando hasta entonces y que esperaba lograra iluminarle en su último caso. Luego el taconeo marcando el compás del grácil andar que tan bien conocía, cada vez más cerca. Silencio. Tan sólo su perfume y la casi imperceptible presión de una mano, su mano, apoyada sobre su antebrazo, como únicas pruebas de que no se encontraba solo en la azotea.

Se volvió hacia ella, enarcando la ceja. Estaba claro que no había subido allí arriba para contemplar una maravillosa puesta de sol ni las vistas del aparcamiento. Y, por otro lado, nadie mejor que ella sabía perfectamente que las interferencias bloqueaban su proceso creativo, haciendo que los engranajes de su mente vieran ralentizado su giro por las distracciones. No habría acudido en su busca a no ser que fuera importante. Y menos en el hospital. Por mucho que le desilusionara, no era de las que transgredían las normas para echar un quiqui rápido en el aseo femenino o sobre el escritorio de su oficina durante el descanso del café. Parecía inquieta; no dejaba de recolocar un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, luchando una batalla perdida contra la brisa de la tarde.

– "Voy a dejar a Mark. No puedo…seguir engañándolo de este modo durante más tiempo".

– "Me parece bien", se encogió de hombros. "Hasta tú mereces algo mejor; Marcus parece un bebé grande. Apuesto veinte pavos a que incluso lleva pañales…".

A Stacy le faltó tiempo para retirar la mano, como si el contacto con su piel la hubiera quemado.

– "¿A qué viene eso ahora?", frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué te estás comportando como un crío malcriado y cruel cuando te estoy informando de que pienso abandonar a mi marido por darle una segunda oportunidad a lo nuestro?".

Él se giró, apoyando la espalda y los codos sobre la balaustrada que lo separaba de los más de diez metros que había hasta el suelo. Chasqueó la lengua y correspondió su expresión de incredulidad con una de cruda neutralidad.

– "Si de verdad vas a dejar a Mark como me dejaste a mí, algo definitivo, que no sea por el par de veces que nos hayamos acostado juntos desde que regresaste. Ni por los viejos tiempos. Hazlo por ti, o por él, pero no me metas en un asunto que no me incumbe, Stacy. No manipules la situación para tener alguien a quien culpar cuando tus planes de futuro fracasen. No seré tu cabeza de turco para que luego decidas que yo tampoco soy lo que necesitas y optes por sustituirme por un vendedor de seguros o algo peor".

La sonrisa tensa pero aliviada y optimista con la que había entrado en principio se extinguió, dejándola desnuda de toda pretensión, con una mueca espantada, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

– "¿Manipularte¿Dejarte? Greg, para ser un genio, eres bastante obtuso. Creí que…te había dejado lo suficientemente claro que te amo. Que no he dejado de hacerlo en estos ocho años. Simplemente no puedo. "_Esto_" no es sólo sexo… al menos para mí. No estoy a punto de sacrificar mi matrimonio con un hombre que me respeta y me quiere sin reparos por tus artes amatorias en la cama". Se acercó aún más a él, invadiendo su espacio personal. "Lo que siento por ti es demasiado fuerte, demasiado profundo y demoledor…para simplificarlo, reducirlo a una mera atracción física. Es…demasiado adictivo para olvidarte. A pesar, incluso, del modo tan irracionalmente injusto en que me estás tratando ahora. Como si fuera poco menos que una ramera, una Dalila de la peor calaña…".

– "No te he juzgado; sólo te comento lo que observo. Eres tú la que está actuando como cualquiera de esas histéricas y trágicas heroínas de culebrón. Dejando a un marido lisiado para fugarte con un amante tullido con la idea preconcebida de que es lo que deseo". Tragó saliva.

Para Stacy Warner el universo se colapsó en el mismo instante en que Gregory House la quiso volver a excluir del suyo con ese abierto rechazo.

– "¿Me estás diciendo que todo…", abarcó el espacio entre sus manos. "no ha sido más que un juego para ti¿Para meterme en tu cama y hacerme engañar a Mark, no para que volviéramos a intentarlo juntos?", parpadeaba espasmódicamente, intentando por todos los medios refrenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Lo veía todo borroso, y no sabía si porque el llanto nublaba su mirada o porque todo lo que la rodeaba se disolvía a su alrededor, incluyéndole a él. Los pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones se arremolinaban y se agolpaban en su cabeza, confundiéndola aún más y dificultándole el discernir si estaba tratando de ponerla a prueba con su habitual ironía o era todo un melodrama dirigido por su humor negro, con el único objetivo de minar su espíritu y hacer vibrar su fibra sensible.

–"Stacy, sabes mejor que nadie que una sesión de sexo por compasión o frustración no es más que eso. No conlleva implicaciones sentimentaloides de ningún tipo. Te quise. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera sido capaz de afeitarme, ponerme la bata para ir a trabajar y trasladarme a Los Ángeles si me lo hubieras pedido. Creí que esos sentimientos morirían cuando me abandonaste, pero a diferencia de ti, tu recuerdo me amargaba la existencia. No me dejaba solo ni un instante. Cuando reapareciste, del brazo de tu querido esposo moribundo, esa memoria, ese deseo, se hizo tan insoportable como el dolor crónico de mi pierna. Y, créeme, la vicodina no es capaz de aliviarlo. Creí que se trataba de pasión. De amor. De ese amor absurdo de Shakespeare y esas estúpidas películas de Julia Roberts. Una prueba de que, irremediable e inconscientemente, en el fondo seguía queriéndote a mi lado. Amando tu cuerpo, tu conversación, tu presencia…".

Conmovida, ella acercó una mano trémula a la suya, que se cerraba como una garra alrededor de la empuñadura de plata de su bastón. Él se lo impidió, retirando la mano con pronta brusquedad.

No era amor. Ya no. El concepto abstracto y frívolo, rosas y bombones, aunque realmente nunca habían tenido cabida en su léxico personal, no encajaba ya ni por pura metáfora con lo que mantenía con Stacy. Se preguntaba si alguna vez lo fue, para empezar. Pudo haberlo sido…en otro tiempo. Hasta que en cuestión de unos meses su vida sufrió un giro radical tras el infarto. Tres grandes golpes para su ego en muy poco tiempo: el error de haber malgastado preciosas horas por pura estupidez en ingresar en el hospital cuando empezó a notar los latidos dolorosos en su cuádriceps; la traición de su confianza, que había entregado a Stacy en bandeja de plata, que culminó con el robo de su dignidad, de lo que le hacía un hombre completo, y que dejó la huella de una horripilante cicatriz para recordarle siempre sus pecados y la posibilidad de equivocarse…con los casos, con las personas. La pérdida de su fe, simbolizada por el abandono de Stacy.

No era fervoroso cariño, candor lo que ahora le inspiraba el roce de su cabello en su pecho o el sonido de su risa mientras yacían juntos en la cama. Ya no eran el cosquilleo y la melodía de antaño. Deseo. Lujuria. Satisfacción. Resentimiento… Quería hacerle daño… hacer estallar con un alfiler ponzoñoso la burbuja de "felicidad" que ella había creado para los dos en esos fugaces encuentros a las espaldas de su marido. Se sentía henchido de orgullo, victorioso como un emperador tras meses de contienda por conquistar nuevas tierras, y, al mismo tiempo, se despreciaba por haber sucumbido. Por haber empañado el poco honor que pudiera quedarle. Por haber permitido el convertirse en "el otro".

Pero, al margen del carácter inhumano que se le atribuía, era incapaz de hacerle saber a ella todo eso cuando era obvio que su mera indiferencia y desdén respecto a la "buena noticia", se le hincaban como una espina en el corazón, y que éste se retorcía y sangraba lágrimas con cada latido. Aunque realmente él no fuera el amor de su vida, Stacy creía (desafortunadamente para ella) que sí lo era. El rechazo era suficiente castigo para una eternidad. Prefería interpretar el rol de villano de alma muerta y ennegrecida en aquel drama. Al menos en consideración por los pequeños momentos de normalidad que le había brindado en los últimos meses. No era una mala mujer, solo una más. Y de todos modos… él estaba condenado a no alcanzar la archifamosa Felicidad, tan anhelada por sus congéneres, según decían por ahí, si es que eso existía.

– "Tenemos que dejarlo". Ella pareció a punto de desvanecerse. "Si nos ponemos introspectivos… tienes que saber que dejé de amarte con todo mi ser el día que firmaste mi sentencia. Y para ser fiel a la verdad, he intentado de todo sin éxito: olvidarte, amarte de nuevo… pero no puedo hacerlo, no con la misma facilidad que tú. No soy el hombre que era antes. No soy lo que realmente quieres o necesitas".

Un sollozo ahogado brotó de su garganta. Si House se hubiera concedido el capricho de estudiar con mayor objetividad la vulnerabilidad y la fragilidad de su semblante en aquel momento, el decaimiento de su entereza y la expresión desvalida de su mirada empañada, hubiera estado tentado de besarla. Contuvo el impulso y se limitó a admirar la angustiosa belleza de tan patética escena.

_No. No. No te creo. Mentira… _Stacy sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro, despreocupada ya de aparentar tranquilidad. Regueros de lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla y dejaban surcos oscuros de rimel y maquillaje al arrastrarlos a su paso…

– "Era un reto… sólo un sucio pasatiempo para ti. Me…me hiciste creer que me querías cuando volví. Estaba ahí. Lo leí en tus ojos, lo saboreé en tu boca, Greg. Mientes… entonces no lo hacías, era sincero. ¿Qué ha cambiado¿Qué he hecho para ganarme repentinamente tu desaprobación, para que cambies de opinión y me repudies sin darme una sola razón plausible?".

Se comportaba como una niña despechada que acababa de ser plantada por su novio adolescente al descubrir que estaba preñada. Odiaba el melodrama. Pero no le hablaría de la visita de su Mark. Por mucho que despreciara al miserable diablo, había acabado encontrando (milagrosamente) un ápice de respeto por el honesto amor que profesaba a su ex y por la devoción con que demostraba lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por recuperarla, por las promesas y el futuro que le ofrecía. Ya que él no sería nunca más capaz de corresponderla del mismo modo que antes, y ella tardaría en sobreponerse, perdonarle y olvidarle, consideraba que lo mínimo que podía hacer era retirarse del escenario. No pensaba retenerla para sí por más tiempo ni arrebatarle a nadie, aunque fuera un pusilánime como Warner, por puro deporte o divertimiento algo de lo cual podía prescindir. No lo hacía por solidaridad y hermanamiento, no por obra de caridad ni por simpatía o empatía hacia Mark, sino por puro egoísmo. Detestaba las dimensiones que había adquirido la situación. Disfrutaba con Stacy, no había duda, pero las repercusiones empezaban a asfixiarle con cada día que pasaba.

– "No has hecho nada", se limitó a responder con rotundidad, cortando los hilos de cualquier réplica que pudiera sacarse de su chistera en el desesperado intento por concluir la discusión a su favor. Chantaje emocional, como siempre. "Sólo yo, que, a fin de cuentas, soy quien tiene la última palabra respecto a lo que siento o no".

Sin embargo, sus palabras no causaron el efecto esperado. Instigaron un ataque mucho más severo, más locuaz, con un argumento totalmente irracional. La S de suspicacia que Stacy llevaba bordada en su ropa interior refulgió en sus ojos, enrojecidos y vidriosos, taladrando la suya como el láser de un escáner.

– "Es por ella¿no?", disparó la pregunta con la certeza de quien conoce la respuesta de antemano. Apretó los labios en una delgada línea mientras aguardaba impaciente a que él se compusiera y pronunciara la afirmación con su propia voz, confirmando sus sospechas.

¿Por qué todo el mundo suponía que le apetecía meterse en las braguitas de algodón de la doctora Cameron?

– "¿De quién hablas¿_Ella_¿Te refieres a Cameron? Porque si es así, si te reconforta saberlo, te diré que no es nadie para mí salvo una subordinada más, más sexy que el atracador o el australiano, pero probablemente no te igualaría en la cama. Además puedes llevarte mi opinión médica de gratis: deliras como una ex adúltera traicionada. Cuán afilada es la espada de la Justicia poética¿eh?".

Se le escapó una risa sarcástica.

– "¿Cameron? No, Greg, por Dios. Sabes perfectamente que no me refería a tu pequeña groupie. Tu ingeniosa treta para zafarte de aclararme las dudas con fina ironía no funcionará esta vez. Quiero…no, EXIJO, la Verdad. Sobre Lisa".

La acusación le pilló tan desprevenido como la mera mención del nombre de una de las pocas personas que, en su vida o ahora fuera de ella, lograban evocar un tumulto de emociones controvertidas en él. Emociones extrañas, incómodas, que habían hecho enmudecer a su piano de cola para alegría de sus vecinos.

– "¿Cuddy¿Qué demonios tiene _ella_ que ver con todo esto?", se puso a la defensiva casi de inmediato. "Si algo ha ocurrido para que ya no os juntéis más a intercambiar cartitas de olor a la hora del patio y que tan sólo se ponga en contacto contigo para mandarte esas insulsas postales de Hannukah… mis condolencias, pero no la pagues conmigo. Además, no sé nada directamente de ella desde que se exilió de este maldito hospital para pillarse un sabático, como todos...así que no imagino qué esperas que te cuente".

–"Precisamente por eso. Todo encaja…y sólo me hace falta una pieza para tener el puzzle completo. Lo nuestro empezó poco después de su marcha; estabas incontenible, especialmente huraño, hosco…y comenzaste a tomar más vicodina de la normal en ti hasta entonces…". House le dedicó una mirada ceñuda. "…Wilson me lo comentó. Estaba preocupado por la frecuencia con que ibas a pedirle recetas y no sabía cómo hablarlo contigo sin que le censuraras como haces siempre". Puso los ojos en blanco, y ella aprovechó el segundo que bajó la guardia para dar el golpe maestro que le desarmó. "¿Estabais juntos cuando ella se fue¿O venía ya de más atrás, de cuando…", vaciló; no sabía si quería conocer realmente la respuesta, "…de cuando me marché?".

Estalló.

– "¿Y qué si tuvimos un lío, si nos lo montábamos como conejos en el sofá de su despacho o tenía una alianza escondida en mi mesita de noche¡No es nada de tu incumbencia, Stacy!".

– "Ah¿no me incumbe¿Estás seguro de eso?", inquirió, veneno traspirando por cada poro de su piel. "Bien, dado que esto se reduce a una habitación de hotel dentro de tu magnífico y agudo plan de venganza¡adelante¡Ve a Cuddy! Lo que tienes no es más que frustración porque está fuera de tu hábitat natural¿no? Escapa a tu control… y _eso_ se te hace insoportable". Dio varios pasos furiosos hacia atrás. "Suerte. Pero podrías haber tenido la decencia de avisar…".

El eco del portazo marcó el punto y final del furtivo idilio con la mujer a la que un día amó. El epílogo de su historia. Sin rencores, ahora estaban en paz, él también le deseó suerte a su manera.

Echó mano de la vicodina, aun a sabiendas de que su pequeña amiguita blanca no lograría mitigar la punzada quemante que irradiaba desde el centro su pecho hasta la yema de los dedos. Se maldijo. ¿No debería sentirse aliviado…libre, al fin, al haberse desprendido de aquella pesada carga? O quizás era mejor así… El dolor era mejor que la Nada. Mejor aliado que el vacío. Estaba acostumbrado a él, y suponía una distracción de la mirada aguamarina que le perseguía constantemente, recordándole noche y día que, sin saberlo, había perdido la batalla más importante de su vida.

…pero no la Guerra.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer:_ Soy una de las tantas emisarias del Reino Huddy repartidas por todo el mundo, pero aparte de eso… poco o nada tengo que reclamar sobre lo que reconozcan en este relato. Es un asco, lo sé, ya que mi voto no cuenta para los Emmy. Si lo hiciera…pfff veríamos si los del Ala Oeste o Boston Legal pescaban algo xDDD

_Spoilers: _Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU.

_Pairing:_ H-U-D-D-Y ;)

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A SarahBD, Wils, Dra. Franklin, Housean, Ninfa, Angi, Vic, Sid, Hilda (mi niñaaa!), Iliath, (olé, que estás triunfando con Haunted, hon!), Nightwish, Anuxi, Auryl, incoffeecity, Giny Scully, Ravenwood, Andrea…

Ahora que nos acercamos al final me ha entrado el punto melancólico…así que a aguantarme xD: A todos los que apoyan a los autores noveles, incluso cuando se trata de algo tan aparentemente frívolo e insustancial como un fanfic. Porque de sueños no se puede vivir, pero compartir con el mundo algo que uno escribe con todas sus energías y dedicación y recibir tanto cariño y ánimos, críticas tan honestas y exhaustivas, sí que hace que merezca la pena cada minuto que me entierro en este hobby tan apasionante. Saber que hago más agradables sus tardes de verano, como el mero hecho de escribir el fic o de leerles a ustedes lo hace para mí… eso sí que es un sueño hecho realidad ;).

**IX: You're twisting the chain/ Do I run back to you or run away again? (_Twisting the Chain_, Lucie Silvas)**

I have been down this road before

And each time I run when I should walk

Diving too deep when I can't swim

Always asking what could have been

I held my heart out in my hands

And you pull me down each time I stand

And I've tried to fly away from you

I'd rather be alone than love you like I do

And so they say that time's a healer

Maybe it's about time that I start

But I've found time don't make it easier

The longer we're apart

**(_The longer we're apart_, Lucie Silvas)**

Se desembarazó de la chaqueta de piel con cuidado de no despeinarse hasta quedar hecha un gremlin y la cambió por su bata, que colgaba de una percha en otra manilla del perchero. No se molestó en abotonarla. No tenía programada ninguna actividad en el laboratorio esa mañana, así que no había necesidad de tantas medidas de seguridad para salvaguardar la integridad de su vestuario. No llevaba más que unos pantalones de pana color café y una camisa de vestir de manga de palo, pues, aunque aún se vivía la resaca de un crudo invierno, la calidez de la primavera empezaba a dejarse notar, entre aguaceros, pero hacía imposible ir más abrigada dentro de las instalaciones si una no deseaba asarse con la calefacción.

No es que fuera una obsesa de la moda, o una elitista incapaz de vivir sin arrasar con los últimos modelos de las grandes firmas de la alta costura o que se dedicara a coleccionar toda la gama pret à porter de Gucci, pero a veces echaba de menos no poder sacar del armario sus prendas más chic. En el fondo sabía que era un alivio no tener que volverse loca cada mañana por escoger un conjunto glamouroso y pasarse casi media hora acicalándose frente al espejo por la remota posibilidad de que a lo largo del día apareciera un inversor pidiendo reunirse con ella o porque pudiera acabar dando una rueda de prensa en la sala de conferencias, viéndose obligada a representar la imagen responsable, respetable e infalible de su hospital. De acuerdo, la verdad, cuando tenía tiempo, disfrutaba tomándose tantas molestias para retocar su aspecto. Siempre se había sentido el patito feo de la familia (al menos hasta que empezó a desarrollar pecho), y desde que sus hermanas le regalaron su primer set de maquillaje a los quince años (valiéndoles a las tres un buen sermón materno), la habían fascinado las mil y una formas de sacar partido a su femineidad. No era vanidosa, ni una esclava de las apariencias, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que, cuanto más alto se estaba en el escalafón, más exigentes eran las expectativas y los stándares de quienes la rodeaban. Había aprendido a explotar su atractivo y a no avergonzarse de su figura (lechuga, lo justo de Häagen-Dazs Chocolate Midnight Cookies como postre y footing al amanecer, no había otro secreto) ni del "misterioso encanto" que todos le atribuían a sus ojos. Aunque ya no se veía atada por las responsabilidades como gerente, le había costado bastante abandonar la costumbre de los imponentes trajes de ejecutiva, impecables y profesionales, que había lucido hasta entonces como una segunda piel. Reticente, había dicho adiós a las faldas de tubo, a los vestidos de gasa, a las chaquetas de lana y a los escotes de vértigo que pudieran impresionar a jovencitos hormonales. Había tenido que sustituirlos por ropa más informal, menos sofisticada y…reveladora, acorde con sus nuevas necesidades laborales: practicidad, funcionalidad y comodidad. Como un uniforme de diario que no la hiciera tener que gastar una fortuna en la tintorería si alguno de los productos de laboratorio se le caía encima por obra de algún chiquillo despistado o especialmente patoso.

No es que desconfiara de las aptitudes o de la seriedad de sus alumnos, ni mucho menos. Debían traer excelentes notas de sus pruebas de acceso para hallarse en una Universidad tan prestigiosa como aquélla, pero, como el enchufe es tan viejo como el hombre, los medía a todos con suspicacia y por el mismo patrón. Aun así, había podido comprobar por sí misma que la mayoría eran realmente buenos chicos y chicas: responsables, inquisitivos y demasiado cautelosos para su propio bien. Confusos, sin las ideas demasiado claras, mas deseosos de aprender, de descubrir, de ver y de tocar. Y ese era precisamente el principal problema cuando se trataba de hacer las excursiones supervisadas al depósito de cadáveres o las pocas prácticas que realizaban en el laboratorio… el peligro de dejarlos a solas con las tinciones y manipulando el formol, que parecían desafiar la gravedad siempre que ella se ausentaba durante un par de minutos de la presencia de los muchachos. Aunque recibían serias reprimendas y duras penalizaciones por atentar contra el material educativo (tenía que mostrarse inflexible, o nunca la respetarían; debían comprender que aquello no era una guardería ni un campamento de verano), como mandaba el reglamento de la universidad y ese largo manual (derechos y Deberes del estudiante) que nadie leía, no olvidaba que eran demasiado jóvenes y que ella una vez fue como ellos. Despreocupada e insegura. Apenas unos críos, con mucho por vivir y aprender, y tiempo por delante para preocuparse con medidas disciplinarias y corregir sus equivocaciones. Por eso, a no ser que terminaran prendiéndole fuego a los microscopios o encerrando a algún compañero en alguna de las cámaras frigoríficas, si sus chiquilladas eran inocentes y no ponían en peligro su propia seguridad, solía pasarlas por alto y no guardarles rencor por ellas.

Además, su asignatura, por rimbombante e indescifrable que sonara el nombre con que al final habían decidido bautizarla _(101: Fundamentos de la investigación biomédica, metodología de la ciencia y aplicación clínica; _ni ella era capaz de memorizarlo, tampoco requería un contacto directo con material ninguno. Según el proyecto docente, se basaba casi exclusivamente en teoría. En proporcionar datos que los chicos olvidarían al salir por la puerta. Horas y horas de vomitar monótona e inútilmente nociones teóricas, conceptos extravagantes y abstractos (técnicas, utensilios, pruebas diagnósticas) ante un auditorio lleno de polluelos incapaces de distinguir un radio de un peroné y que tan sólo deseaban estar picoteando en el corral. No obstante, había sabido sonsacarle al decano, con sus mejores artes de persuasión, palabrerío y sonrisas zalameras, unas cuantas horas de práctica "para una mejor preparación de los alumnos, que apreciarían conocer de primera mano a qué se enfrentarán en los primeros años de la titulación". Así, había ido intercalando teoría y práctica, de modo que los chicos no desearan su muerte en la segunda semana de empezar el curso.

Y de momento su sistema había funcionado con bastante éxito. Había corrido la voz como la pólvora por el campus sobre lo interesante que era la materia. Sobre lo fácil que era, tan sólo con asistir a clase, conseguir créditos para completar las horas exigidas en el expediente. En quince días, el número de matriculados se había duplicado, y no sólo para incluir alumnos de las carreras puramente médico-sanitarias. Contaba con algún que otro biólogo, psicólogos, gente proveniente de químicas o de periodismo. Lo más rico y florido de la Universidad, prácticamente, que se habían decantado voluntariamente por su asignatura, que poco tenía que ver con su futura profesión, en lugar de por "105: Cultura Pop" o "113: Renacimiento Italiano". Eso la había obligado, para asombro del conserje, a solicitar el traslado a un aula de mayores dimensiones si no deseaban tener a casi doscientos alumnos hacinados durante la hora que duraba la clase.

A pesar de su desazón inicial (¿la aceptaría el profesorado¿La sabotearían los alumnos?) porque sería una de las profesoras más jóvenes en la facultad, una mujer además, y eso no solía inspirar precisamente disciplina ni respeto, ahora se sentía cómoda impartiendo clase y se había readaptado al ambiente universitario. El pregraduado (casi lo había olvidado) apenas tenía nada que ver con el estrés, la competitividad y el desafío de la Facultad de Medicina. Aún reinaba entre los alumnos una camaradería especial en la cafetería, la agridulce ilusión del comienzo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas (lejos de padres y viejos amigos) y una ansiedad sana en las aulas y en los pasillos. Eran personas emprendedoras e idealistas, con altas aspiraciones o sin ninguna gana o interés en fijarse aún una meta. _Carpe diem_. Tenían aún demasiado que ganar y muy poco que perder para obsesionarse excesivamente con notas, amargarse con la residencia o con las guardias… tan pronto.

La suya era una materia cuatrimestral. Había sido una suerte firmar por un contrato como ese, si era realista, con el curso ya en vigor y sin tener un proyecto académico oficial decente bien planificado de antemano. Era lo mejor que le habían ofrecido, junto con unos cuantos seminarios dirigidos a cursos superiores. Y había sido por una razón de peso, teniendo en cuenta su escasa experiencia docente y las condiciones que ella misma había impuesto antes de firmar. Se habían comprometido a darle un margen de independencia bastante amplio para una principiante. Y no esperaba menos. Era doctora en Medicina no una becaria, había publicado, y dirigido un hospital durante años; ya era mayorcita para estar bajo supervisión de un profesor encargado que vigilara cada uno de sus movimientos y no la dejara respirar ni un instante mientras observaba ceñudo desde el fondo del aula cómo se desarrollaban sus clases. Sólo pedía cierta libertad, y de momento no se fiaban de ella lo suficiente (murmuraban que estaba loca por haber abandonado un puesto tan codiciado) para concederle la tutoría de una asignatura anual, fuera optativa, obligatoria o troncal. Debía conformarse con la libre configuración hasta formalizar su situación en la universidad. Y eso únicamente gracias a que era una antigua alma máter de la Universidad (y eso pesaba: eterna gloria y honor) y a que aún quedaban por allí algunos de sus antiguos maestros, medio momificados, pero que guardaban un tierno y elogioso recuerdo de su paso por allí. Ahora eran jefes de Departamentos; habían resistido el paso del tiempo y se habían convertido en las columnas que sostenían aquella mastodóntica institución; de ellos dependían muchas de las decisiones académicas. Sus impresionantes referencias y su ambicioso ideario se habían camelado al resto del consejo por sí solos.

Como impulsada por una voz interior que le daba un toque de atención y la sacaba de su ensimismamiento delante del perchero, comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera (¡menos de diez minutos!). Puso orden rápidamente en su despacho. Recogió la lista de asistencia y las notas del tema que trataría ese día, que estaban desperdigadas por todo el escritorio, las reunió en una funda de plástico y luego guardó ésta en su cartera. Repasó mentalmente si se dejaba algo importante atrás, y cuando estuvo segura de haberlo todo listo, salió apresuradamente del despacho, cerrando con llave la puerta.

Mantuvo un paso ligero, la bata ondeando como una bandera blanca tras ella. Tenía tiempo de llegar holgadamente, pero no era la primera vez que se quedaba atascada a medio camino y llegaba al aula justo a tiempo pero sin resuello. Con el cambio de clase los pasillos estaban atestados de profesores que parloteaban y alumnos que hacían cola en la fotocopiadora o frente a la diabólica máquina de snacks y café. Por lo general, en esa carrera de obstáculos, cuando la veían hacer un sprint por el pasillo, apurada y con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo, la gente (más los alumnos que los profesores, en los días que se paraba el microsegundo que bastaba para identificarlos y saludarles con la cabeza) se apartaba cortésmente para cederle el paso.

Ascensor colapsado. Bajó cuatro pisos por las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja, mordiéndose la lengua para no protestar porque le hubieran asignado el despacho más pequeño, más aislado y más destartalados de los disponibles. Enmascaró su descontento con una sonrisa postiza al cruzarse con Jerry McBride, profesor titular de Bioquímica y cuya fama de cretino integral le precedía. Ello quedó confirmado cuando con total descaro la examinó de arriba a abajo y pareció que sus ojos, normalmente entrecerrados apenas en una rendija, se fueran a salir de sus órbitas y chocar contra el cristal de las gafas de concha que usaba. Se estremeció, prefiriendo ignorar el reguero de babas que iba dejando a medida que subía pesadamente los escalones.

No es que todos sus nuevos colegas, trabajaran en la Facultad o en el hospital, fueran tan poco discretos, irritantes o tan agradables de tropezarse con ellos como McBride. Afortunadamente. Con algunos incluso se había atrevido a salir algún que otro viernes noche y había sobrevivido a la experiencia. Bueno, sólo habían sido tres hombres y un número no mucho mayor de salidas con ellos. Le habían parecido interesantes, atractivos, a simple vista…pero la conclusión final, ahogando un hondo bostezo, fue "a cuál más aburrido". El niño prodigio y cirujano cardíaco de moda en el noreste, el excelentísimo doctor Stephen T. Ellis, la había tentado con su sonrisa Profident, la percha con la que paseaba los trajes de Armani y sus modales caballerosos. Pero solo había resultado ser eso: un pelele al que le encantaba hablar de sí mismo y de su éxito, de los ceros en su cuenta bancaria y de coches deportivos. No había conocido hombre más egocéntrico (sin motivos para ello) en su vida.

Para superar el trauma, a continuación había dejado convencerse por un neurólogo imponente (en todos los sentidos), de nombre alemán e impronunciable para ir a ver jugar al equipo de rugby de la Universidad. Lo breve del partido (perdido por los locales) y la cena rápida que compartieron después no dejó tiempo suficiente para averiguar si merecía la pena prolongar más su relación. La profesión médica no podía ser más pequeña que un tapete de mesa: el pobre hombre sólo mencionó haber conocido a Eric Foreman ("¿no trabajaba aún en el Princeton Plainsboro?") en un congreso en Philadelphia y sus alarmas internas saltaron, haciendo que todos sus muros de contención se erigieran a su alrededor como un acorazado inexpugnable.

A juzgar por los rumores que se habían difundido por Ann Harbour sobre que debía ser una frígida amargada, una estrecha, o estar más interesada en lo que sucedía en la acera de enfrente, tanto a Ellis como al capitán Von Trapp las veladas pasadas junto a ella les había resultado tan fructíferas e irrepetibles como para ella.

Y pasó la Navidad, oh, Blanca Navidad con una visita relámpago al hogar familiar, y a su regreso siguió cumpliendo a rajatabla su voto de celibato. La casualidad hizo que, mientras el resto de la Universidad padecía la estresante época de exámenes y ella trataba de prepararse para su primera semana de clases, conociera al adorable pero soporífero Adrien Talbot al perderse en el pasillo equivocado de la nueva e inmensa biblioteca. Dulce y de gentil disposición, el joven licenciado en Literatura Inglesa trabajaba a tiempo parcial como profesor adjunto, ganando lo justo para salir adelante mientras concluía su tesis doctoral e investigaba para una novela histórica que deseaba publicar. Muy solícito, le había echado una mano para encontrar el tratado actualizado de Patología que necesitaba para reciclar su terminología y borrar epónimos innecesarios de su memoria. Aunando probablemente todo su coraje, Adrien había tartamudeado algo que pudo traducir como una invitación a tomar café como único agradecimiento aceptable por la ayuda prestada. Le pareció un chico agradable, demasiado parecido a un cierto James Wilson que conocía para no querer confiar en él, y cedió. Charlaron amigablemente de poesía, de música, de la vida en el campus… y, finalmente, se intercambiaron números de teléfono. La soledad en aquel invierno interminable a veces había sido tan...densa que hubiera jurado que podía tocarla con sus dedos. Una parte de ella se sentía menos vacía en la compañía de cualquier persona a la que escuchar y que la escuchara sin juzgarla y…sin el peligro de que llegara a significar nada más que eso. Confort. Sin embargo, todo interés del jovial literato se esfumó súbitamente cuando días más tarde, frente a frente a la mesa de un acogedor restaurante italiano, descubrió quién era y a qué se dedicaba. Intimidado por una doctora en Medicina que casi le doblaba la edad, ex directora de un hospital con fama de devora hombres y sin demasiada idea acerca de Keats y Tennyson como para adquirir un compromiso serio, no le había devuelto ninguna de las tres llamadas que le había dejado. A la tercera iba la vencida, así que desistió de seguir intentando contactar con él, ni siquiera para arrancarle la disculpa que le debía.

Al cabo de unos días se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba tan desesperada. De que Talbot no había sido una pérdida tan lamentable. No deseaba un erudito que la cautivara con su prosa, ni paseos a la luz de la luna montada en un Ferrari, ni serenatas o hazañas heroicas. Sólo un compañero que la entendiera…que la aceptara y respetara. Que censurara sin miramientos su irracionalidad, que no le regalara el elogio fácil, vano y edulcorado. Que estuviera orgulloso de ella por quien era. Una persona con quien pudiera comportarse con total naturalidad, sin el disfraz ni la pretensión que exigen las primeras citas. Una persona con el descaro suficiente para tirar sus notas por la ventana cuando se haga tarde y ella esté aún trabajando compulsivamente. Alguien a quien servir de apoyo, a quien entregar todo el afecto que bullía en su interior. Alguien en cuya tenaz mirada ver reflejado un mundo por descubrir, el fascinante enigma del Universo. Embarcarse en la aventura de explorar y conquistar. De compartir todo. Alguien en quien confiar y que confiara en ella sin la asfixiante e impuesta presión de una u otra parte por revelar lo más recóndito de su ser, pero delante de quien no le importara realmente desnudar su alma si era necesario. Alguien inspirador, que la animara a mejorar, a querer superarse a sí misma y a él. Deseaba brutal honestidad y ternura a partes iguales, sin miedo de las críticas afiladas pero constructivas con que pudieran discutir y rebatir todas las teorías. Necesitaba alguien que desequilibrara su mundo y lo atacara si cometía errores. Anhelaba la pasión, la posesividad, sentir que pertenece a algo, a alguien. Se conformaría con la única familia, la única doméstica calidez de la protección de un abrazo en la madrugada y soñaría con la certeza reparadora de que volaría con las alas de la libertad al llegar el alba.

Sueños…que solo podían cumplirse al lado de una persona que, si no la había odiado nunca, probablemente lo hacía en aquellos instantes.

Eludía esos pensamientos como podía. Se entregó a su trabajo en la universidad, a la preparación de las clases, a atender las tutorías de sus alumnos… y en el tiempo libre que le quedaba combatía el tedio haciendo algo que nunca se imaginó que haría. No sabía si aquello había empezado como una especie de pulso que su subconsciente libraba contra Adrien por puro despecho, pero gradualmente había empezado a escribir su propia novela... Intriga médica. Por supuesto no se lo había planteado siquiera como una empresa seria, y mucho menos pensaba en ello como algo potencialmente publicable. No era escritora profesional, pero era una afición entretenida, y, para su sorpresa, no demasiado difícil. O al menos no se sentía tan ridícula al releer lo escrito como para verse invadida por el incontenible impulso de arrojar los ciento y pico folios que llevaba impresos a la chimenea. Aquello era solo un desafío privado que la mantenía cuerda en las gélidas y solitarias noches, que la distraía de recuerdos, de contemplar obsesivamente el teléfono fantaseando con una llamada que sabía que jamás recibiría. Y mientras funcionara, seguiría volcándose en ello.

No es que las habladurías la mortificaran especialmente, a fin de cuentas ya estaba curada de espanto. Al menos en Michigan aún no dudaban de su sexo cromosómico ni la acusaban de ser un travesti con curvas esculpidas por la mano mágica de algún brillante cirujano estético. Y, total, había aceptado esas invitaciones con el solo objetivo de acallar a la joven becaria de su departamento, que estaba más pendiente de las vidas privadas de los demás que de agenciarse un noviete propio, y de hacerles abandonar a sus pretendientes su perseverante empeño de seducirla. La mayoría de esas citas (una tarde de cine; una cena a la luz de las velas en la intimidad de un buen restaurante, lejos del bullicio del campus y los ojos curiosos de los alumnos) habían terminado con un incómodo apretón de manos en la puerta de su apartamento, o, si no había podido zafarse de una situación aún más comprometida, de un desganado y torpe beso en la mejilla a su acompañante.

Y aun así… se reprendía muy a menudo por su debilidad…porque, en la más cotidiana de las actividades, a la hora del almuerzo o cuando se dirigía a cumplir con el horario de consulta que tenía asignado en el University of Michigan Medical Center, sentía nostalgia de Princeton. No por el estrés, por supuesto; el hecho de llegar a casa a una hora decente y darse un baño largo y relajante hasta que sus manos quedaban arrugadas por la espuma aromática y el agua caliente para luego tumbarse a disfrutar de la vida contemplativa, ver todas aquellas películas que se había perdido en los últimos años o ponerse al día con las novelas que tenía pendientes en su estantería… resultaba un privilegio extraño, antinatural para ella. Se sentía ociosa. En paz por primera vez en mucho tiempo…pero no había encontrado la plena satisfacción que tanto había ansiado. Y quizás debía resignarse a que jamás la conseguiría. Que era una utopía, irrealizable. No se arrepentía de haberse marchado, en absoluto; creía haber encontrado un lugar donde podría labrarse su propio hueco y marcar realmente alguna diferencia. Ayudar a la gente. Quizás no salvaría las vidas de personas afectadas por esquivas y raras enfermedades infecciosas, como pudo haber ambicionado de niña, pero podría transmitir su experiencia y canalizar el entusiasmo de aquellos chicos y chicas, empaparse de él, enriquecerse y aprender de su ilusión, de sus fallos y aciertos, de su visión del mundo. Había encontrado un sitio donde se sentía útil, productiva, libre…tal como era. Nunca hubiera pensado que la enseñanza le aportaría ninguna satisfacción. La docencia, decían las malas lenguas, era la indigna tabla de salvación para los mediocres, aquéllos que flaqueaban ante el ritmo a contrarreloj o la tensión emocional de un hospital. Intentar llenar cabezas huecas de Ciencia era infructuoso. Lejos de eso, ella había encontrado una genuina gratificación en comprobar cómo sus alumnos aprendían lo poco que ella les trataba de explicar, cómo se volcaban activamente proponiendo dudas de sumo interés, sugerencias, consultas, comentarios sobre la verosimilitud o la ficción oculta detrás de las "Urgencias" o "Hospital General"… Ella no era un genio, no era brillante, y el 99 de aquellos muchachos tenían unos límites tan humanos como los suyos. Sin embargo, según estadísticas, uno de aquellos risueños chimpancés podía algún día, si se lo proponía, con tesón, duro trabajo y espíritu aventurero y creativo, llevar, en colaboración con otros como él, un laboratorio de investigación, publicar teorías, tesis, descubrir la vacuna contra el VIH, una cura contra el cáncer… Y ella sabría que no había desperdiciado su vida profesional porque habría tomado parte en la formación de las generaciones del futuro, los Tonegawa, las Levi-Montancini, los Cajal del siglo XXI. Habría contribuido con su pequeño grano de arena al crecimiento académico de aquella naciente estrella y de los otros noventa y nueve luceros, animándoles a dar lo mejor de sí con cada paso, con cada decisión, hasta que, a su manera y dentro de sus posibilidades (como hacía ella), estuvieran cambiando el mundo con sus pequeñas aportaciones.

Había acabado aceptando que probablemente había tomado la decisión correcta, pero por los motivos equivocados. Había huido de una imagen de sí misma que despreciaba, de sus errores, se había querido refugiar de las ataduras que ella misma se había creado. Mas su inseguridad no se había evaporado, ni su culpa, ni el resto de las perturbadoras emociones que la habían hecho escapar en primer lugar. Y eso hacía que la invadiera una inmensa melancolía al evocar todo lo que había abandonado en Princeton, todas las personas a las que no le había dado la oportunidad de despedirse de ella… incluso a Él. Era consciente de que yéndose cuando lo hizo había conseguido prolongar su esperanza de vida y disminuido la probabilidad de morir por un infarto agudo de miocardio… pero una parte de ella, la que en Princeton había estado viva, hibernaba ahora enterrada bajo el peso de los recuerdos.

Llegó a su destino sin más encontronazos desagradables y se sorprendió al no pillar _in fraganti_ a ningún rezagado pululando fuera. Imaginó que estarían todos ya dentro, o colándose por la entrada del piso superior para no ser fichados. Ventajas que tenían las gradas de aquella aula y una táctica para pasar "desapercibido", tan antigua como las chuletas en los tests de Fisiología cuando ella estudiaba. Le hacía gracia cómo sus alumnos olvidaban que ella fue también estudiante una vez. Se tomó un segundo para recomponerse y empujó la pesada puerta del aula, resolviendo la expresión de poder, eficiencia y confianza que había ensayado mil y un veces ante el espejo. La que había utilizado al cruzar tantas veces el vano de la puerta de cierto Servicio de Diagnóstico Clínico.

Se hizo el silencio inmediatamente; a falta de las hondas reverencias y genuflexiones, cualquiera hubiera jurado que se trataba de una majestuosa reina haciendo acto de presencia ante sus súbditos en la corte.

– "Buenos días, señoritas y señores". Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza a los que le deseaban "buenos días" desde las primeras filas, mientras echaba un vistazo al panorama general. La discriminación positiva parecía haber arrancado alguna socarrona protesta de su público masculino y risas atrevidas de la amplia mayoría femenina. Estaban despiertos, entonces. Con decisión, soltó su maletín en la mesa, extrajo con deliberada parsimonia la funda con sus notas. A continuación, se dirigió al rincón para pulsar el botón que ponía en marcha el dispositivo que hacía ascender la pantalla del cañón de luz utilizado para proyectar las presentaciones de ordenador. "Me temo que hoy no utilizaremos el power point…sino los métodos arcaicos de toda la vida", gruñidos por doquier. Eso significaba que aquel día era importante la concentración a la hora de tomar apuntes, pues no les facilitaría los archivos informáticos del tema que tratarían. Lo cierto es que la noche anterior se le había ocurrido improvisar bastante aquella clase. Teniendo en cuenta que se podrían apoyar en libros de texto y todo el material bibliográfico o informático que les facilitaba y animaba a incorporar a las clases, estaban lo suficientemente preparados para una experiencia como aquella, y sospechaba que sería un cambio bienvenido después de haber pasado las últimas semanas con aburridos soliloquios sobre normas en Primeros Auxilios o en qué consistía la Medicina Basada en la Evidencia. "…y precisaré de la colaboración de alguno de ustedes. ¿Voluntarios?". Pronunció la pregunta con un deje de desafío en la voz. Sabía de antemano que la incertidumbre y el recelo les haría a todos eludir por completo la petición. Unos mantenían las manos bien entrelazadas sobre sus regazos y fingían interés por los reflejos de la luz sobre la pizarra; otros jugueteaban nerviosamente con el bolígrafo o tamborileaban los dedos sobre la bandeja de sus asientos. Los más apurados parecían concentrados en los cordones de sus deportivas, como si tuvieran la respuesta a los grandes enigmas de la humanidad o se mostraban sumamente ocupados en estudiar casi obsesivamente las notas del día anterior.

Reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa.

– "Muy bien, muy bien. Calma. ¡No todos a la vez! El entusiasmo masivo resulta abrumador a estas horas… Señor Spencer, creo haber visto su mano alzarse automáticamente al escuchar mi propuesta…o quizás se me olvidara colocarme las lentillas esta mañana. ¿Le importaría venir hasta aquí abajo para prestarme su asistencia durante un rato?". Lo cierto es que ni siquiera había visto al desgarbado muchacho de la quinta fila mover un dedo desde que entró por la puerta. Y en ese instante tan sólo le había dirigido una mirada de total indiferencia, por no decir condescendencia. Una buena pieza, era aquel Spencer. Hijo de una Ginecóloga que dirigía una de las clínicas ginecológicas más importantes de Boston y de un eminente alergólogo, llevaba la medicina "en la sangre", muy a su pesar. Había entrado en aquella Universidad por obligación paterna con el único propósito de graduarse y pasar a la Facultad de Medicina. Le había demostrado mil veces (todas ellas bajo presión y por la fuerza) ser un chico inteligente, ingenioso, inventivo, y, aunque era parco en palabras, por lo que le había oído contar a sus compañeros en los pasillos (sin ser vista, por supuesto), en el fondo, y a pesar del poco interés en continuar con el negocio familiar, disfrutaba de esas clases. Encontraba satisfacción en lo que aprendía cada día y, en su opinión, se movía como pez en el agua en los laboratorios durante las prácticas, aunque se negara a admitirlo. Sin embargo, había decidido que la única forma de rebelión posible era interpretar el rol de fantasma, no hacer absolutamente nada, así que se resistía a aplicarse lo suficiente en el estudio para exhibir el expediente de lujo que merecía. La irritaba que estuviera tratando de tirar por la borda una carrera brillante en lo que quiera que quisiera estudiar por pura obcecación juvenil. Por enfrentarse a los deseos de sus padres. Si deseaba plantarles frente, adelante, ya sacaría agallas para ello si era lo que en el fondo pretendía. O no…si se daba cuenta por fin de que, al margen del designio divino o del programa que le había endosado su familia al planificarle la vida, la Medicina era lo que quería ejercer. No podía quejarse de su comportamiento en su presencia, a diferencia de otros profesores, y había tomado la iniciativa y asumido el reto de sacarle del trance en que asistía a clase a base de golpes si hacía falta.

Hubo un breve interludio de intercambio entre miradas divertidas y consternadas, pero el chico al final tuvo la decencia de no hacerse de rogar. Con movimientos pausados y una exasperante indolencia, soltó su archivador en la silla de al lado y se puso de pie, ajustándose ostensiblemente el pantalón vaquero, que amenazaba con deslizarse hasta sus rodillas y enseñar al corrillo de exaltadas señoritas que tenía detrás su sofisticado gusto en ropa interior.

Uno a uno descendió los escalones que llevaban hasta la tarima donde Cuddy aguardaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y semblante apacible. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Neil Spencer se encogió de hombros y, antes de poder meterse las manos de nuevo en los insondables bolsillos de su desgastado y holgado jersey de los Michigan Wolverines, su profesora alzó el mentón, señalándole la caja de cartón donde se guardaban los rotuladores veleda, especiales para la pizarra blanca que se ocultaba detrás de la pantalla.

Sin rechistar, pero apretando la mandíbula, Neil cogió el primer rotulador que tocaron sus dedos y lo destapó, a la espera de la siguiente "orden".

– "Varón. 20 años. Latinoamericano. Arreglaba un tejado cuando se precipitó repentinamente y…". La víctima del día, escogida a dedocracia, hizo una lista en una columna con el encabezado de "Datos preliminares". No separó la punta del rotulador de la pizarra durante los segundos que duró la dramática pausa en que no les facilitó más información. "…empieza nuestra fiesta. ¿Qué harían?".

Caras de estupefacción. Seguro que la respuesta no podía ser tan obvia ni tan fácil¿no? Otros aguardaban escépticos. Las más desafiantes, sabedoras de que había información valiosa que no se les había brindado en una artimaña deliberada, sonreían, dispuestas a demostrar su sagacidad en aquella clase tan peculiar.

Y empezó la competición, la cooperación. La búsqueda frenética en libros y apuntes. El repaso mental de lo que había almacenado en la memoria reciente sobre lo estudiado en aquellos tres meses y medio.

– "Ehm… ¿No deberíamos comprobar primero si sigue vivo? Respiración, pulso y nivel de consciencia…todo eso…", preguntó alguien titubeante.

Risas nerviosas, sin intención de herir, ofender o humillar, pero conscientes de la estupidez que era guardarse para sí cualquier idea, por peregrina que les pareciera. Estaban aprendiendo: a reflexionar, a teorizar; se aprendía de errores, y quien tiene boca se equivoca… Tenían el derecho, no, el deber, de hacerlo. Tropezar, caer, levantarse de nuevo y volver a tropezar sobre la misma piedra si hacía falta hasta encontrar el modo de vadearla. Lo realmente estúpido no es la ignorancia sino no hacer nada por acabar con ella, esa agobiante necesidad de callar para no avergonzarse públicamente.

Cuddy asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida que no quería fuese malinterpretada. Varias manos se fueron alzando gradualmente como una oleada que recorría las gradas de arriba abajo.

– "Llamar al 911", declara alguien con firmeza.

"¡Inmovilizarle hasta que llegue la ambulancia!", apuntó otro.

– "Correcto: tres en raya. Supongamos que ha llegado ya la ambulancia. El paciente recupera la conciencia, está algo confuso y conmocionado por el impacto, pero recupera rápido la lucidez. Presenta contusiones en tronco y extremidades inferiores, pero no ha sufrido lesiones que aparentemente amenacen su vida…".

– "¿Ha sufrido daño en la médula espinal, Doctora?".

– "En la primera exploración no se detecta ningún síntoma de lesión medular. La sensibilidad, motricidad y los reflejos parecen normales. Pero…".

– "¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un maldito "pero"?". La queja rezumaba de impotencia, más que irritación porque la clase pareciera aburrida e interminable nada más comenzar.

– "Pero", repitió Cuddy con una mueca tirante. "…el paciente respira con dificultad".

– "¿Fracturas costales que han provocado un neumotórax?". La pregunta bien podía no haber sido tal, sino una contundente afirmación por la seguridad tajante con que fue pronunciada. Era una buena teoría, pero Marsters era demasiado listillo; no era ningún secreto que no caía precisamente bien a sus compañeros…

– "Al reconocer el tórax, no se observan hundimientos ni desplazamientos. En apariencia (y lamento repetirme), no hay fracturas costales, aunque está inmovilizado y, como ya sabemos todos, hasta que no lleguemos al hospital y contemos con el apoyo técnicas radiológicas no podemos elaborar un diagnóstico fiable al 100. Incluso es posible que tenga fracturas costales y aún así ése no sea el gran problema".

– "Un momento…¿el problema respiratorio lo experimentó a raíz del accidente, como consecuencia de la caída?", silenció y miradas confundidas. "¿No hay antecedentes de enfermedad pulmonar?". Más incredulidad. Irritada, Sidle, trató de explicar mejor el enfoque de su teoría…montarles en el vagón que iba a toda velocidad por los carriles de su mente. "Estaba arreglando un tejado, probablemente hacía calor. Pudo ser meramente accidental, un traspiés, pero… ¿y si empezó a faltarle aire ahí arriba, se mareó y perdió el equilibrio¿Y si es la Causa de la caída y no al revés, un síntoma de lo que le ocurre?".

La lógica de la muchacha era sólida, bien construida, clara en su suposición. Su sonrisa rivalizaba con la del gato de Cheshire en aquellos momentos, pero no dejaba entrever ni un ápice del secreto orgullo que la embargó.

"El paciente padece asma desde la infancia. Utiliza inhalador".

Gruñidos molestos por doquier, lamentándose cada cual por su poco alcance de miras e inventiva, mientras que los ojos de la jovencita espabilada brillaron con el entusiasmo y la satisfacción de su pequeña victoria en las arenas movedizas que eran la cacería de pistas.

– "Que no cunda el pánico ni el desánimo; hubieran descubierto el dato al leer la historia del paciente. O al elaborarla por ustedes mismos", les intentó apaciguar. "De todos modos eso no es lo más relevante del asunto. No es en absoluto lo que llama la atención del médico que le explora de camino a Urgencias. Dos de los dedos de una mano parecen más oscurecidos que el resto".

De haber prestado atención, hubiera podido escuchar el ruido del humo escapando por sus orejas, salido del hervidero de ideas que bullía en sus cabezas. Ideas que presionaban como el vapor dentro de una olla a presión, buscando expandirse, incapaces de quedar confinadas en un espacio tan reducido.

– "¿No es posible a que frenara el golpe con la mano y ese ennegrecimiento no sea más que el edema fruto de una contusión¿El hematoma de toda la vida?".

– "¿Localizado en sólo dos dedos? Sophie, en tal caso debería tener toda la mano hecha chucrut…".

– "Les adelanto que es la clave. Ni es un simple hematoma como sugiere la señorita Winters, ni hay fractura…"

Spencer se apresuró a añadir la nueva información a su esquema particular. Subrayando con una triple línea "dedos ennegrecidos".

"Y sin embargo están negros como el tizón…".

"En efecto", aseveró una vez más.

Se escuchaban teorías más o menos descabelladas lanzadas al aire, comentadas a nadie en particular y ahogados por el murmullo general a _sotto vocce_, pero las miradas cruzadas y el intercambio mudo de información la distraían de descifrar las palabras. La tensión y la adrenalina cargaron el ambiente de energía pura, como una corriente eléctrica vivificadora, que surgía de aquella masa de mentes pensantes, fluía, moría y se reanimaba espontáneamente.

– "¡Necrosis!", exclamó Robbins desde su sitio, el ceño fruncido en plena meditación. Sin que Cuddy le diera el beneplácito, Neil, ya muy desenvuelto en gobernar con mano dura a los veleda, borró cuidadosamente la expresión que acababa de remarcar y la reemplazó por el nuevo término.

– "¿M-muertos?", preguntó la chica asiática que se sentaba a su lado. "No…no habrá que amputárselos¿no?".

La profesora se mordió la lengua.

– "No tan rápida, señorita Yeong. Aún ni siquiera hemos llegado al hospital, no contamos con equipo apropiado para una intervención de semejantes dimensiones en una ambulancia¿eh?. Quiero teorías…por ahora. O explicaciones. Robbins, no sea listillo, que no se va a escaquear de argumentarnos a todos qué hizo de repente que se le encendiera la bombilla".

No pretendía sonar vengativa ni demasiado exigente con ellos, y no había tenido mucho éxito a juzgar por el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de la chica y la palidez del semblante de su vecino de asiento. Mas no aflojó la expresión inexorable de sus facciones. No les ayudaría si les mimaba y les daba un caramelito por alardear de su conocimiento, aunque se lo merecieran. Si iban a "asombrar" a todos los presentes con su ingenio y su sabiduría, que los ilustraran en los caminos de la lógica que les habían llevado hasta aquellas conclusiones.

– "La necrosis es la degeneración de los tejidos¿no? Se produce por el bloqueo del flujo de nutrientes y oxígeno, y la acumulación de dióxido de carbono en los mismos…y…bueno…ehm…¿no se supone que ése es el aspecto de una zona necrosada¿Negra?".

– "De acuerdo, Robbins. Descanse. Le noto algo apurado… Alguien puede confirmar o rebatir esa teoría. ¿Aportar algo nuevo, como el origen de ese supuesto bloqueo en el flujo sanguíneo?".

Un dedo emergió del mar de gente que componía el pequeño corrillo del "rincón anatómico", apuntando al techo con incertidumbre. Los pobres chicos no daban abasto para hacer malabarismos con los gruesos atlas y tomos enciclopédicos sacados de la biblioteca.

– "Aquí…esto…Moore y Dalley hacen referencia al pinzamiento del Nervio Cubital como una de las causas que puede provocar esa congestión del flujo y la necrosis…".

– "¿Pero en ese caso no debería manifestar otros síntomas derivados del pinzamiento de un nervio¿Pérdida o disminución de la sensibilidad en la zona, de la funcionalidad motora?".

Interés. Expectación. Esperanzas pendiendo del frágil hilo de una teoría voluble e incierta.

– "El paciente dice notar unas especies de pinchazos, como de agujas, en los dedos afectados".

Seguían conteniendo la respiración. ¿Se suponía que debían interpretar que habían dado en el clavo?

Y saltó el esquirol.

"¿Pero y si eso es sólo hiperalgesia local debido a la caída¿O algo secundario a la isquemia?".

Murmullos quejumbrosos y carpetas a punto de salir volando para estrellarse en la cabeza de aquel con la lengua demasiado larga y la conciencia lo suficientemente intranquila como para conformarse con la "versión oficial" e incompleta.

– "Pues, ahora que Matt dice eso…a mí eso del pinzamiento me convence poco. Hay otras causas para la necrosis".

Le fulminaron con miradas que más bien parecían dagas.

– "Alto. No la echen a los leones todavía. Que se explique. Señorita Franklin, adelante".

– "Es sólo que…bueno, el bloqueo en el flujo de sangre no es únicamente originado por pinzamientos o compresiones. ¿Y si el problema está en la propia sangre¿Un trastorno de la coagulación, por la que…mmm las cañerías se obstruyan y no dejen pasar ni células ni oxígeno ni nutrientes a sus destinos, que son los dedos afectados, una región distal, donde el retorno venoso es más complicado?".

Muchos de los rostros anteriormente enojados mudaron la expresión a otra más receptiva.

– "El libro de Fisiología que estamos consultando nosotros, en la sección de hemodinámica, explica que un trauma activa las enzimas de la coagulación. Eso podría agravar una patología preexistente como un trastorno de la coagulación. Se construyen diques innecesarios para el torrente de sangre…y a lo grande; y la zona más allá del dique muere".

– "Eso podría haber hecho que el asma empeorara, o indicar que puede tratarse de algo completamente distinto al asma y más grave…algo que explicara el problema respiratorio".

– "¿Embolia pulmonar?".

– "Hey. Yo empiezo a pensar que vemos demasiado Oprah. Y ni os cuento de Hospital General… ¿Y si estamos rebuscando demasiado…? Al pobre hombre le dio un ataque de asma ahí arriba, no llevaba inhalador, se mareó, cayó desde el tejado y paró la caída con todo el peso del cuerpo sobre la mano. Los dedos, por el impacto, se quedaron hechos papilla, isquémicos, negros y para colmo duelen como el demonio. Tuvo la suerte de no fracturarse nada, sobrevivir para contarlo y soportar el dolor de las contusiones múltiples durante un par de días. O semanas. Analgésicos, cabestrillo y para casa. No hace falta montarse una película de indios y vaqueros para que las cosas cuadren…".

Pragmatismo inflexible. Poco imaginativo, o desganado aquella mañana, Phillip LaSalle se entretenía balanceando el bolígrafo entre los dedos índice y corazón. Suspiró.

– "Phil, no seas tan cerrado. Esto es distinto. Si la Doctora Cuddy hubiera pretendido ponernos un caso como los pocos que hemos hecho hasta ahora, de "apendicitis" y "cáncer de mama" ya lo sabríamos. Alguien lo hubiera adivinado ya, por los síntomas. Esta vez va en serio, es más difícil, más complejo… La respuesta no es tan obvia, ni tan fácil. No ha escogido un caso típico de libro. Probablemente ni siquiera lo habremos averiguado cuando falten cinco minutos para marcharnos…".

– "No, no, señor Lewis. Su compañero tiene toda la razón. A veces la respuesta más difícil de ver es la más sencilla, y es cierto que las series de televisión nos impresionan, las películas nos asombran con efectos especiales y las técnicas invasivas más espectaculares. Porque eso es lo que hacen, vender el enfoque más morboso y fascinante de la Medicina, o cualquier otra ciencia. Rozan con derroche de ingenio la ciencia ficción. Y, aunque bien podía haber sucedido todo como expone el señor LaSalle, les advertí antes que la clave estaba en los dedos. En este caso en particular hay algo más allá de lo normal, de lo que encontramos cotidianamente en un servicio de Urgencias. Es raro, simple y llanamente, pero ocurre. Y no es irresoluble; cogido a tiempo, el paciente sobreviviría sin mayor problema". Tomó resuello. "De todos modos, el asunto no acaba ahí…"

Exhalaciones de alarma inundaron la sala.

"Doctora¿hemos llegado ya al hospital?", interrumpió Sun Yeong.

Cuddy enarcó elegantemente una ceja. "Sí… podría decirse que sí, teniendo en cuenta que no me queda nada más que contarles del reconocimiento inicial. ¿Es médicamente relevante ese hecho?".

– "Oh, sólo era por saber si ahora era buen momento de administrar algún anticoagulante al paciente." Touché. "Si el problema es la coagulación, habrá que resolverlo cuanto antes. Los anticoagulantes podrían hacer el trabajo. Digo. Por probar…". Eso ya no le causó tanta alegría. Pero descubrirían por sí mismos que jugar a la ruleta rusa con los pacientes ni es agradable ni…a menos que fueras un cierto Doctor House, productivo.

– "Bien, bien. Si están todos de acuerdo con la señorita Yeong", afirmaciones con la cabeza por todas partes, "entonces, díganme, qué podemos darle".

– "¿Heparina¿Warfarina?", sugirió alguien de la primera fila tras ojear unas notas. "¿Sería suficiente¿O hay algo más fuerte que podamos utilizar?".

– "Investiguen. Eso les toca decidirlo a ustedes".

El tecleo de varios ordenadores portátiles, permitidos dentro de las aulas con el fin de agilizar las búsquedas en sus clases. Ojos ávidos y concentrados ojeando a trompicones el material sobre anticoagulantes en Medline o en Pubmed hasta encontrar la gallina de los huevos de oro.

– "Por aquí citan los que ya hemos mencionado… y la Proteína C activada. Sólo está indicado su uso en casos de sepsis severa porque tiene el gran inconveniente de causar…", el chico tragó saliva audiblemente y observó con mirada preocupada por encima de sus gafas a los compañeros que tenía más cerca. "…hemorragia interna".

– "Entonces no la usamos. Lo que nos faltaba era complicar el meollo ahora que el paciente está estable".

– "Pero en nuestro hipotético caso, que no lo es tanto, su médico tomó una mala decisión basada no en un juicio objetivo, y le administró Proteína C activada", declaró con un tono inusualmente sombrío que no pasó desapercibido para su público.

– "¿Qué ocurrió?". Inquirieron varias voces al unísono. "¿Empeoró?".

– "Hemorragia craneal que causó parálisis del lado izquierdo del cuerpo. Incluyendo la mano afectada, lo que en principio confundió al equipo médico con una previsible evolución negativa de su patología".

– "Qué idiota, de verdad…", espetó malhumorado alguien entre las primeras filas, vociferando el pensamiento de casi todos, seguramente.

– "¿Remontó?".

– "Tras quitarle el tratamiento y una visita a Neurocirugía para aliviar la presión intracraneal, volvió a como estaba antes de la insensatez de la Proteína C activada, sí. Los dedos siguen igual."

– "Tíos, creo que Don Gato se va a quedar pronto manco. Al paso que vamos…".

"Amputemos", apostó otro.

– "No sabemos ni qué le pasa… ¿No sería ésa una medida tan drástica como la de la Proteína C activada?".

– "Si vas a dejar que esa _cosa_", pronunció la palabra con una mezcla de desdén y temor. "…avance hasta su brazo, su cerebro o cualquier otra parte vital de su anatomía…entonces sí que no habrá modo de ayudarle en nada. Salvo en comprarle una bonita corona de flores para su funeral".

– "Pero… le arruinaremos su vida a él y a su familia… ¿Y qué edad tenía?", miró la pizarra para comprobar la cifra escrita por Neil. "Joder, 20, unos pocos más que nosotros. Imagínatelo…".

– "¿Qué prefieres para un familiar tuyo, que se quede minusválido o que muera y se te aparezca desde el Más Allá para recordarte la putada que le gastaste en vida?".

La discusión se acaloraba por momentos.

– "Doctora Cuddy¿aquel hombre arreglaba el tejado por pura necesidad en su casa o como hobby…¿por ayudar a un amigo?". Cuddy sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bambolear la cola de caballo en que tenía recogido el largo cabello ondulado. "Entonces se ganaba la vida así…¿haciendo reparaciones?".

Asintió. "De hecho no era su único puesto de trabajo. El paciente trabajaba también seis días a la semana en un restaurante de fast-food. No obstante se dedicaba casi a tiempo completo a tareas de reparación, carpintería, fontanería, mecánica, pintura, jardinería… Un…" se contuvo de usar la palabra _manitas._ "…chapuzas en toda regla. Tenía numerosas cicatrices en sus manos para demostrar el uso continuo que hacía de ellas…".

– "Ps… yo empiezo a creer que nos estamos obsesionando con la maldita caída. Que fue sólo un hecho casual; una pura coincidencia que lo que quiera que tuviera se manifestara precisamente mientras trabajaba en ese tejado. Podría haberle ocurrido en el burguer, o en plena noche…".

La mayoría convino a regañadientes.

– "Sólo intento hacerme una idea de su situación personal y doméstica… puede haber mucho más que su mano en juego si se la amputáramos, chicos". La interesada prosiguió con el interrogatorio. "¿Y sus padres¿Tenía hermanos¿Algún pariente a su cargo?".

– "Del padre no había rastro. Sólo vivía con su madre, que también se mataba trabajando para sacar adelante la economía familiar, y un hermano menor adolescente dispuesto a emular a sus parientes pero que era en definitiva la razón por la que tanto luchaba su hermano día a día."

– "Si su sustento económico o el de su familia dependían de esas manos, deberíamos protegerlas a toda costa…Seguro que ni siquiera tiene un seguro a todo riesgo…".

– "Muy comprensiva y altruista, pero…nosotros no somos una ONG; lo que hay que hacer es salvarle a él, no a sus extremidades. Hay cientos de miles de personas que viven con una calidad de vida bastante aceptable y alguna minusvalía. Es frustrante, pero ese tío seguro que es un luchador. Ya buscará otro modo de ganarse la vida con una sola mano…".

– "Lo tuvo que hacer", dijo Cuddy, que se había vuelto para examinar el mapa conceptual multicolor que había ido elaborando, con tachones y flechas, el joven Spencer. "Se le amputó la mano. Ahora bien, mientras era intervenido se descubrió que en la otra mano varios dedos empezaban también a ennegrecerse. A un ritmo vertiginoso. Le subió la fiebre y en la placa de tórax aparecieron infiltraciones intersticiales".

– "Tanto dilema ético y…menuda mierda…para nada. Una mano menos y esa cosa sigue avanzando por todo el cuerpo; ni siquiera nos ha dado tiempo…".

– "Espera un momento… Tenía fiebre", llamó la atención Victoria Treventon, señalando con el dedo la palabra escrita en la pizarra antes de que fuera pasada por alto. "Es prácticamente el único elemento que no tiene ninguna relación causa-efecto con la caída en sí; no es una consecuencia normal de una caída…".

– "Infección…Gangrena", soltó otro alumno con la incontenible emoción y la incredulidad de quien ha descubierto y encajado la última pieza del puzzle que creía quedaría eternamente inacabado. "¿Y si ha pillado algún bicho mientras hacía alguno de esos trabajillos¿Estreptococos…neumonía¿Causó eso el estrés respiratorio?".

Los cielos parecieron abrirse paulatinamente…

– "Las pruebas efectuadas dieron negativo para estreptococos", respondió ella, con genuina pesadumbre.

…y volvieron a encapotarse. Chasquidos de lenguas, lamentaciones exasperadas y manos sudorosas persiguiendo la esquiva solución entre papeles pautados, cuadernos o folios traspapelados.

– "Dios mío, estamos estancados…".

– "Más perdidos que Wally…Es más difícil de lo que creía…", comentó un derrotista enfurruñado que parecía dispuesto a arrojar la toalla.

–"Ni siquiera tenemos al paciente delante para observarlo nosotros mismos. Igual eso ayudaría…", se defendió otro.

Pero había otros que no perdían la fe en que llegarían al fondo del asunto y seguían estrujándose los sesos con una tenacidad envidiosa.

– "Si el paciente lo que ha sufrido es una infección vírica o bacteriana… ¿no deberían estar la madre y el hermano también infectados¿Enfermos?".

– "Están sanos como una manzana", esclareció Cuddy antes de que emprendieran una senda del callejón sin salida que no les conduciría a ningún sitio.

– "No vendría mal hablar con ellos de todas formas… podrían recordar otros síntomas genéricos de las infecciones que hubiera podido sufrir el paciente en días anteriores, durante el período de incubación…".

– "El inglés de la mujer es limitado. Es su hijo mayor el que hace de intérprete entre el equipo médico y ella, lo cual no sería del todo fiable¿no?", lanzó al aire la profesora, enarcando la ceja.

– "¿Y eso por qué? Si el pobre chico no puede hablar o nos interesa una segunda o tercera versión de la historia, tendremos que encontrar una forma de recabar información...o al menos ayer usted dijo que…".

– "Sí. Ayer estuvimos hablando de la gran importancia de la historia médica, de que hasta el más nimio detalle médicamente revelante ha de ser extraído de la entrevista al paciente o a sus familiares y anotado porque podría sernos útil, quizás no en ese instante, pero sí en el futuro. Para ello hay que saber indagar y rebuscar…".

– "¿…como un mendigo entre la basura?", soltó una voz burlona, para simpatía de sus compañeros.

– "Quitando el hecho, señorita Rosenberg", respondió con tono reprobatorio. "… de que los pacientes no son basura", hizo una pausa para que la muchacha tuviera tiempo de recuperarse del rubor que súbitamente encendió sus mejillas. "y de que podría convertirse en "mendiga" después de que el Colegio de Médicos le retire el título por semejante tratamiento a su paciente… sí, podríamos utilizarlo como una vulgar metáfora de nuestra función en esos primeros momentos: recabar toda la información remotamente útil en el diagnóstico, incluyendo síntomas, entorno y otras cuestiones que llamen nuestra atención. Sería más acertado", tuvo el detalle de desviar la mirada de la joven, que, apurada, parecía arrepentida y tenía aspecto de desear que se la tragara la tierra en aquellos instantes. "…equipararnos con detectives. Con Sherlock Holmes, con bata y microscopio. Necesitamos pruebas, científicas o humanas, sobre las que basar nuestro juicio, nuestras deducciones, y que nos permitan elaborar la conclusión del caso. Que nos ayuden a destapar al criminal ".

– "¿Pero nos podemos fiar de lo que nos diga el paciente?", preguntó un escéptico, rompiendo el silencio.

"De ahí mi anterior pregunta".

– "¿Y si nos miente¿O nos oculta información?", apuntó otra voz.

– "Eso, eso. Mirad a Grissom… "las personas mienten, las pruebas no". Tendríamos información manipulada o incompleta que no nos diría más que eso: mentiras. Nada útil, sólo contraproducente".

– "Pero no podemos ir pensando mal de todo el mundo… Y…cualquier información que nos faciliten es mejor que nada, da pistas…¿no?", musitó tímidamente una chica apellidada Perry, que la miraba expectante. Ella extendió las manos: no iba a entrometerse en la conversación. Que sacaran sus propias conclusiones.

– "¡Y hay cosas que no nos van a aparecer con un letrero de neón en el impreso de una analítica, en una radiografía o en un escáner!", gritó alguien desde el fondo.

– "Vale, pero la información que aportan esas pruebas son los únicos datos puramente objetivos de que dispondríamos en el peor de los casos. La información más rigurosa…no adulterada".

Lisa Cuddy apoyaba la cadera sobre la mesa del profesor y se limitó a contemplar totalmente fascinada el desarrollo del polémico debate que se cocía entre sus alumnos. Iban espabilando.

– "Jen", le respondió otro chico, "¿no has oído hablar de los falsos positivos y de los falsos negativos? A veces alguien la caga haciendo la prueba, o el resultado simplemente no es el todo fiable. Hay un margen de error… y podríamos incurrir en él si no tenemos más información en la que sustentar nuestra teoría".

– "Gente. Esto no es blanco o negro", espetó una voz pacificadora a las espaldas de Cuddy. Spencer había decidido intervenir al fin, alabado sea Dios. "Nadie está diciendo que nos vayamos a dedicar a la curandería, o a creer exclusivamente la palabra del Joe Smith de turno o de su acompañante. Se harán las pruebas pertinentes… pero también es interesante ver qué tienen que decir o qué pueden decir los afectados…Es lo normal, creo yo. Nosotros no somos videntes. Podemos intuir el qué basándonos en las pruebas diagnósticas, pero no el cómo, dónde o cuándo. En eso sólo puede ayudarnos Joe. Y es algo que necesitamos para descubrir el por qué de su estado, para encontrar un modo de atajarlo de raíz".

Aleluya.

– "Entonces…¿estarían dispuestos, conformes, interesados en entrevistar a la madre?", reformuló la pregunta ahora que habían dejado claro el tema de las mentiras y verdades que encubren unos y otros a sus médicos.

Afirmaciones dudosas, algunos "síes" explícitos.

– "¿Pero no nos dijo antes que era imposible mantener una conversación en nuestro idioma con esa mujer¿Qué no nos entendía?".

Cuddy alzó el mentón.

– "Supongamos que había alguien en el servicio que chapurreaba castellano…".

– "Qué potra… ¿de verdad lo había?", parpadeó alguien espasmódicamente en señal de asombro.

– "Lo había. Interrogó a la madre con la sospecha de que quizás su hijo estuviera implicado en algún turbio negocio, alguna actividad ilegal que se le hubiera "olvidado" relatarnos y que podía haberle expuesto a algún agente infeccioso que explicara su patología".

"¿Y qué dijo la madre?", preguntó otra persona impetuosamente.

– "Básicamente que su hijo era un honrado trabajador seis días a la semana. De la mañana a la noche. Excepto los sábados, que libraba del turno nocturno en el restaurante y se iba a bailar".

Cejas se dispararon hasta el techo, otras se enarcaron más graciosamente, pero ni un alma en aquella sala pareció creerse el cuento de que un trabajador nato y casi desahuciado como el misterioso Dedos Negros abandonaba su compromiso familiar para irse de guateque el fin de semana.

– "Ese tío no iba a una disco a revivir la fiebre del sábado noche cuando tenía que madrugar los domingos para trabajar después de haberse pasado casi doce horas currando ininterrumpidamente todo el día del sábado".

– "Pero eso tampoco nos ilustra gran cosa sobre las causas del estado del paciente. Ni sobre si la madre ha observado algo raro en él desde entonces… o si han experimentado malestar ella o su hijo pequeño últimamente".

– "Hey, gente, de todos modos la madre y el hermano no tendrían por qué haberse contagiado de nada… Quizás ellos tengan un sistema inmune más fuerte o mejor preparado a pesar de ser un niño y una mujer y de más edad. Probablemente el paciente haya sido más vulnerable a la invasión de nuestro amiguito por su asma, o igual no se transmite por el aire o por contacto directo con el infectado".

– "Como esas enfermedades infecciosas que sólo se transmiten de animales a las personas que contactan con ellos…pero que los infectados no pueden pasar a las otras personas que les rodean…".

– "Nos ocultan algo… Algo gordo. La madre y él tienen miedo de que si sus médicos descubren lo que hace los sábados por la noche, llamen al a policía y sea detenido. Algo ilegal…".

– "Contrabando".

– "¿Drogas?".

– "Ufs no quisiera meter la pata pero…y si…hey, no se rían si sólo son paranoias mías. Se me ha ocurrido que, bueno, hay una serie de datos que hemos ido ignorando… como que el chico es latino." Comenzó un chico de tez morena (Martínez…hizo memoria). Era la primera vez que se animaba a aportar algo en clase, al menos en voz alta, pero por sus escritos le daba confianza: se explicaba de un modo claro y conciso, y se documentaba bien antes de elaborar opiniones definitivas. "Cuando Dylan comentó antes lo de las infecciones, y salió el tema de los animales… me acordé de algo. Igual no tiene nada que ver, pero sé que se ha vuelto a poner de moda en algunos tugurios de los barrios latinos donde los de Sanidad apenas paran o suelen hacer la vista gorda a cambio de sobres por debajo de la mesa". Exclamaciones de indignación sofocadas, ojos en blanco. "¡Vamos! No se hagan los locos. Es cierto, y todos conocemos de sobra chanchullos como ése. Y no tienen nada que ver con de dónde seamos o el origen de los propietarios del local, sean estadounidenses, coreanos o portorriqueños…Mercado negro, vicio y corrupción hay en todas partes", se excusó. "Peleas de gallos".

Bravísimo. Jaque mate, Sherlocks.

– "¿Peleas de gallos?", repitió alguien con indiferencia y cerrado acento sureño. "¿Qué tienen que ver con el paciente o su condición¿No irás a decir que es gripe aviar?".

El chico hispano trató de explicárselo, pero otra compañera, que había consultado algo en un pesado diccionario enciclopédico, lo interrumpió, dedicándole una sonrisa de aprobación que hizo que el joven se sonrojara.

– "Menos mal que vienes de Kentucky, Mac, si no me costaría darte más de una explicación sobre corrales y pollos", bromeó la chica antes de calarse las gafas y leerle el texto. "Psitacosis: enfermedad infecciosa causada por la _Chlamydia psittaci_. La padecen las aves pertenecientes a la familia de loros, pavos, papagayos y palomas, de los que puede transmitirse al ser humano a través de la inhalación del polvo del material fecal, picaduras de las aves infectadas o debido a su manipulación directa. Cursa con fiebre, escalofríos, dolores musculares y de cabeza, fatiga, tos seca, dificultad respiratoria, estertores y esputo sanguinolento. Se trata con tetraciclinas al menos durante 10 días y la recuperación es… completa", concluyó en un hilo de voz desganado.

– "Esas peleas irregulares están tan estrechamente vigiladas y penalizadas… de ahí que el pobre diablo estuviera tan acojonado y no quisiera revelarnos a qué dedicaba realmente la noche de los sábados…", murmuró casi para sí Mackenzie Clarke. Su tono no ocultaba el enojo, la frustración. "Ha perdido la mano por su secretismo. De habernos contado ese detalle sin importancia, habríamos podido hacer un cultivo de su sangre para Clamidia y haber podido salvar su mano. Todo esto se podía haber resuelto tan sólo en un par de días con un chute de antibióticos. Increíble…".

– "No, no… lo que es increíble, y sin que sirva para menospreciar a nadie, porque, si no hubiera sido por Diego, el paciente parecería ya un conguito por completo… es que la resolución del caso ha recaído enteramente en la suerte. Nuestra conclusión depende de un detalle fortuito, de que alguien recordara casi sin querer las noticias sobre las apuestas ilegales y, sobre todo, de que hubiera alguien suspicaz en el Servicio que supiera decir más que "hola", "tortilla" y "toros, olé" para poder sonsacarle _algo_ a la madre".

– "¿Significa eso que se espera de nosotros que, además de médicos comprometidos, inventivos, con recursos e ingenio, además de ser bibliotecas sobre dos piernas…dominemos idiomas después de pasarnos más de d-diez años de nuestra vida estudiando?", balbuceó otro con un deje de aprehensión.

– "Apuesto a que tú ni siquiera te aclaras en tu propio idioma la mayoría del tiempo. Pero, chaval, la cultura abre la mente, te saca de apuros como ése, y te ayudará a ligar con tías macizas como la Longoria cuando te vayas de veraneo al Caribe a dilapidar el sueldo por el que te has matado a trabajar en guardias de 48 horas. Además…si no hubiera puesto en práctica mi faceta políglota, probablemente ni usted ni el resto del enjambre atacado por acné estarían hoy aquí sino en _101: Fracasados del Futuro_. Porque la Doctora Cuddy habría acabado arrojándose desde el balcón de su despacho abrumada por la irracional culpabilidad de no haber podido hacer más por salvar a su paciente, en lugar de estar aquí plagiando MI Método Socrático. Y con menos estilo…".

Casi dos centenares de pares de ojos atónitos se volvieron hacia lo más alto del aula automáticamente, sin creer muy bien lo que habían oído. Camuflado entre las sombras de la puerta trasera, adonde no alcanzaba el brillo de los fluorescentes, sólo distinguían el contorno de una figura masculina, espigada y erguida en toda su alta estatura. Hombros echados hacia atrás, mentón altivo. Desafiante. Presuntuoso. El acero en la mirada afilada de aquel irrespetuoso intruso se les antojó caprichosamente osado e infame. Como el descarado y provocativo mohín que exhibían sus labios. Una sonrisa satisfecha. O el aura majestuosa y triunfante que le envolvía, como la de los augustos romanos, a juzgar por la firmeza con que se apoyaba en su bastón, que bien podía haberse tratado de un cetro.

Pero al visitante no le interesaban las miradas de reproche, iracundas o desconcertadas de aquel público eventual.

Sus seis sentidos estaban puestos en la reacción de la mujer que le contemplaba boquiabierta, como si le creyera una aparición espectral, desde la parte más baja del anfiteatro.

_Vini, vidi, vinci… mi querida Cuddy._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_N/A: _Como se habrán dado cuenta, la clase teórico-práctica impartida magistralmente (o moderada, más bien XD) por Cuddy es prácticamente un calco del episodio _Humpty Dumpty_. Al igual que House en _Tres Historias_ encontré el punto en común con Cuddy y _Humpty Dumpty_ (historia personal, con un significado más profundo que el que alcanzan a comprender los espectadores eventuales de la clase) bastante atractivo para utilizarlo en este capítulo. He modificado deliberadamente algunos detalles de aquel episodio para evitar que el capítulo 8 resultara excesiva e innecesariamente largo y tedioso; esto es sólo un comentario para que sepan que el hecho de que Cuddy no "complique" la existencia de sus alumnos con otras teorías probadas en _HD_ y que se desvíe del progreso normal que el diagnóstico diferencial siguió en el episodio (saltándose al famoso Aspergillus de su fregadero) no ha sido fortuito. Llámenlo pragmatismo o vergüenza por no haber mantenido la higiene óptima en su cuarto de baño xD Me interesaba que las discusiones y el ambiente en la clase resultaran tan realistas como lo que yo he vivido este curso durante las interminables horas de Anatomía Aplicada. Debate, ética, razonamiento. Pretendía quese aproximara lo más posible a la charla dada por House en _Tres Historias, pero _teniendo en cuenta la limitación que supone que los alumnos del pregrado norteamericano tendrían un nivel equivalente al primero de carrera y tirando para abajo :S. No puedo pretender (ni Cuddy) que los pobrecillos den respuestas de libro como las de Chase, Foreman o Cameron. Y, sin embargo, necesitaba crear ese espíritu sherlockiano de la serie para justificar que esas clases hayan significado la tabla de salvación de nuestra heroína.

En resumen (siento que siempre me acabe enrollando más que las persianas :S): que si notan demasiado la no-mención del Aspergillus y demás detalles similares (la endocarditis, etc), sean benévolos y perdónenme xD Lo he hecho con toda la buena intención, tanto por mi bien (Vive el Gandulismo xD) como por el suyo (que terminen con las manos manchadas de mi sangre no sería de recibo. Imaginen el gasto en la tintorería XD).


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer:_ Si pudiera reclamar como mías, intelectual o creativamente, la pizarra blanca de House, de las ultra fashion pinzas del pelo que usa Cuddy o de las corbatas de Wilson…de verdad creerían que sería tan cruel como para consentir que una friki como yo maltratara psicológicamente a los personajes del modo en que lo hago? Tsk tsk… xD

_Spoilers: _Post-Humpty Dumpty. AU.

_Pairing:_ Huddy. Definitivamente. Y gracias por la paciencia.

_Rating:_ K+.

_Dedicatoria_: A ti, my friend.  por haber llegado hasta aquí.

A Lau, por partida doble, por haber salvado al pobre TSB del Apocalipsis xDD con el más honesto y exhaustivo review ever. Gracias, y disculpa por no haberlo sabido apreciar como merecía en su momento, love.

Ohhhh, y a Hilda, mi chicha favorita jejeje xD y suministradora de links a videos promocionales en momentos de desesperación extrema. You're my heroine! ;)

**X: A reason for all that I do/ A reason to start over new/ and the reason is You**

**(_The Reason_, Hoobastank)**

I had to find you  
Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets  
And, Ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start

I was just guessing  
At numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science  
Science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart

So Tell me you love me  
Come back and haunt me  
Oh, and I rush to the start

Running in circles  
Chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start...

**(_"The Scientist", _Coldplay)**

– " La clase…ha terminado. Pueden ustedes marcharse ya. Consideren que el dejarles salir antes de la hora es mi manera de felicitarles por el estupendo trabajo de equipo que han realizado hoy". 

La Doctora Cuddy parecía haber recuperado la suficiente compostura y voz como para formular aquella petición en un tono tirante; mas sus palabras sonaron demasiado urgentes para considerar que su solicitud era sólo un regalo, demasiado desesperadas como para tratarlas como una mera orden que debieran obedecer sin cuestionarse el por qué. La mayoría de los alumnos se apresuraron a acatarla encantados y desaparecieron por la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces, hiperexcitados como críos al tocar la campana del recreo por la buena noticia de que se les dejaba en libertad antes de que se cumplieran los sesenta minutos reglamentarios que Cuddy nunca había excedido ni rebajado en aquellos tres meses. Otros murmuraban por lo bajo al pasar junto a ella, quien, a pesar de haber adoptado la pose de una hierática estatua de marfil en el centro del estrado, se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza como única señal de que escuchaba sus despedidas a medida que iban saliendo por la puerta. Sin embargo, varios muchachos, los más perceptivos y conscientes de la extraña actitud de su profesora, parecían reticentes a abandonar el aula y recogían sus carpetas y mochilas con ilimitada parsimonia, sus ojos rebotando como una pelota de ping pong entre el rostro lívido de la mujer y la expresión del enjuto e irreverente visitante que había interrumpido la clase. La tensión hubiera podido cortarse con un bisturí y ellos flotaban como molestas polillas en el fuego cruzado de sus miradas. Era obvio que parecían conocerse, y que ella estaba realmente consternada por su non-grata presencia. No obstante, andaban totalmente perdidos respecto a la identidad del hombre. Desde luego nadie le reconocía; no podía tratarse de un profesor de la Facultad, al menos no de la suya. Hubieran oído rumores y más de un chiste jocoso sobre aquel profesor cojo y con pintas de vagabundo. ¿Sería alguno de los colegas que la Doctora tenía en New Jersey? Mucho aspecto de médico eminente no tenía, pero…y si lo era¿qué hacía allí¿Irrumpiendo en medio de su clase sin previo aviso (porque, por la cara azorada y de pocos amigos de la Doctora, era evidente que no estaba allí como invitado ni como libre oyente)? Ningún otro profesor de la universidad se hubiera atrevido a cometer semejante falta de delicadeza y respeto contra un compañero… 

Hubieran seguido observando, midiendo y calculando, teorizando y barajando todas las posibles opciones toda la mañana. Pero claro, ella se impacientaba ante su tardanza, y no se veían con ganas ni valor para enfrentarse a la airada profesora y morir jóvenes, fulminados por el rayo láser de su intensa mirada. 

– " ¿Qué pasa¿Tenemos monos en la cara? Desde luego…hay que ver que lentos de reflejos sois. ¿O es que nadie capta ya la sutileza de las indirectas?". El hombre inició su descenso por las escaleras, marcando la bajada de cada escalón con un golpe seco y enfático contra el parqué del suelo. "Porque mi bastón está más que dispuesto a mostrároslo según el método tradicional de docencia. Probar la verdadera acústica de este sitio al golpear con él vuestras cabezas huecas…". Se cruzó con Neil Spencer, que se disponía a regresar a su sitio para recoger sus cosas, y se detuvo justo delante, inclinándose sobre él. El chico no se amedrentó, ni retrocedió ante la invasión de su espacio personal. El interés de aquel misterioso desconocido le inquietó, pero se limitó a llevar la cabeza bien alta para demostrarle que le era completamente indiferente. Simplemente no desvío su mirada de los ojos grises que le contemplaban descaradamente de arriba debajo, concentrados y casi especulativos. Como si quisiera medir su fuerza para un combate de lucha libre. Como si estuviera juzgando si era o no un rival digno de su atención. Cualquier otro hubiera vacilado y dado un paso atrás, sintiéndose más que intimidado, prácticamente acosado por aquel intruso que, bien visto de cerca, emanaba de un modo aún más notable un poderoso magnetismo compuesto de autoridad y excentricidad a partes iguales. "Para presenciar el culebrón tenéis que pagar la entrada en taquilla, así que ya sabéis dónde está la puertita. Espero que, si vuestros papás no os explicaron nunca el sentido de la discreción, al menos os enseñaran lo que era una puerta en la guardería. Largo". La mueca divertida que se balanceaba en la comisura de los labios de aquel tipo le tocó demasiado las narices. 

Una mirada a su alrededor le confirmó que ya era el último que quedaba rezagado en la sala. Neil dirigió una muda interrogación cargada de sincera y muy mal disimulada preocupación a la Doctora, pero ella negó con la cabeza. Podía irse cuando quisiera. Todo estaba correcto. Encogiéndose de hombros, el muchacho se colgó la mochila Adidas a cuestas y, dedicándole un gesto amenazador al hombre cuya figura le hacía sombra desde un escalón más arriba, se caló la gorra de béisbol antes de marcharse. 

El ruido de la vieja puerta de metal al cerrarse tras él reverberó en el opresivo silencio. 

– " Les gustas. No recuerdo haber sido tan leal nunca a ningún profesor. Aunque, claro, en nuestra época no es que precisamente hubiera material docente…de tan primerísima calidad". 

– " House", dijo como único saludo. Bien, al menos recordaba su nombre. Menos daba una piedra… La neutralidad en el tono que utilizó, sin embargo, le incomodó. Sabía que no había estado preparada para su aparición sin preaviso y, en consecuencia y a juzgar por cómo se le había descolgado la mandíbula al escucharle momentos antes, le había destrozado todos los esquemas. Ahora, no era capaz de discernir si su mutismo se traducía en que estaba tan disgustada que prefería que desapareciera de su vista una vez más, o si su irritación, que había alcanzado un máximo, era precio justo por haber herido irreparablemente su ego con la desfachatez típicamente housiana que había cometido al ponerla en evidencia delante de un público tan… selecto. 

Bajó los últimos escalones hasta quedar a su mismo nivel. Ella no se movió del sitio o posición en la que se encontraba. Ni siquiera pareció inmutarse, clavada como estaba cuan poste de teléfonos en la tarima. 

– " Vaya, debes estar como unas Pascuas de verme, a juzgar por el cálido recibimiento. Cualquiera diría que nos conocemos de antes, Profesora Cuddy… ¿o sigue siendo simplemente Doctora?". Murmuró, un reproche medio en broma medio en serio, mientras hacía pucheros como un niño al que no le han consentido el capricho de un helado doble. 

Lisa Cuddy no se amilanó. ¡Aquella era su clase…su vida… su decisión! No podía dejarle inmiscuirse (de nuevo), volverlas del revés (otra vez), y humillarla con total impunidad. Debía pararle los pies antes de que derribara sus defensas, se filtrara por cada uno de los poros de su piel y consiguiera invadir cada rincón de su mente y de sus sentidos, como hacían sus amados microorganismos y toxinas con sus pacientes. El nudo en su garganta se disolvió con la causticidad de su renovado ímpetu. 

– " ¿Por qué has venido?". Una pausa en la que ella saboreó el regusto amargo del resentimiento en su boca. "¿Cómo me has encontrado?". 

House avanzó un par de pasos más, pero mantuvo una distancia más amplia de la que normalmente había existido entre ellos. Cuddy notó que su cojera era más pronunciada: una parte de ella registró el cambio con desasosiego pero su otra mitad, la que libraba una dura batalla por sobreponerse a él y a su presencia, lo justificó como un efecto secundario del largo viaje en avión que seguramente le había llevado hasta allí. 

– " Yo también te he echado de menos", respondió con una sonrisa postiza en los labios. Era la verdad, pero ni él estaba tan absolutamente desesperado para dejar atrás su orgullo ni ella se dignaría a creerle aunque tratara de explicarle el infierno que habían sido para él los últimos cinco meses y veintiocho días. "He tenido problemas últimamente con mi pierna, Doctora". 

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. 

" Cífralo", pidió, con demasiada severidad hasta para su gusto. 

" Ocho y medio… Casi nueve. En los días que la vicodina me hace efecto". 

Contuvo la respiración. Era imposible…que se tuviera en pie. Que acudiera al trabajo, cuando su dolor rayaba la pérdida de la conciencia. 

En ningún momento había pretendido abrir el arcón lleno de los fantasmas de los que Cuddy había intentado huir despavorida. No había ido allí con la intención de reavivar su maldita culpabilidad. Tragó saliva. No. No buscaba su compasión, apelar a su sentido del deber... Pero durante el vuelo no se le había otra excusa más verosímil y acertada para retener su atención el tiempo suficiente para permitirle contar lo que verdaderamente le había llevado a Michigan. Se aprovechaba de su vulnerabilidad, pero era su última esperanza. Y tampoco es que la estuviera engañando con mentiras. La necesitaba, sí, pero no por aquel motivo. No obstante, si aquello era lo único que la convencería a que le dedicase unos minutos de su tiempo y le escuchase, en lugar de ponerle de patitas en la calle, no le costaría nada distorsionar ligeramente la realidad. 

– " He estado tentado de inyectarme morfina intravenosa. Necesito alternativas, Cuddy". El sello de la impotencia tatuado con la agonía del día a día. "Antes de convertirme en un yonqui definitivamente he preferido investigar, informarme, venir aquí. Discutir el asunto con alguien…que crea de verdad que no imagino este dolor. Para esto no puedo recurrir a Wilson…". La decepción manaba del comentario como una herida abierta en la carne. House no era ningún niño que gritó lobo. Su lobo era más esquivo y ni siquiera los cañonazos de la vicodina lograban acabar con él, y su mejor amigo mostraba un escepticismo que le exasperaba y le dolía casi tanto como el latigazo que recibía su sistema nervioso central con cada movimiento de su extremidad. De nada servía ocultar la vergüenza, la desilusión y la honda pena que le inspiraba su propia y patética situación. "Está convencido de que gran parte de lo que sufro es puramente psicosomático; no hay mejor eufemismo médico para alegar que me lo invento... aunque ya sabes lo sensible y galante que es él. Incapaz de decírmelo abiertamente a la cara. Pero lo cierto es que ni soy un puto masoquista ni me gusta realizar mi trabajo con el cerebro colapsado de drogas." Aguardó un segundo a que ella procesara la información. "A Holmes le funcionaría ponerse ciego de coca para estimular sus neuronas pero ir colocado no ayuda gran cosa a mi inspiración y mi creatividad personal. Además, él conservaba sus cuádriceps en perfectas condiciones. Así que de tener elección, preferiría estar lúcido y alerta, además de sin dolor, muchas gracias". 

– " ¿Y?", respondió con petulancia y un ápice de fingida displicencia. 

Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella y zarandearla hasta que volviera en sí. Hasta que vomitara toda aquella rabia que la consumía y contaminaba por dentro. 

– " Eres mi médico. Llevas mi caso", atajó secamente. 

– " No desde hace años. Incluso es Wilson quien te firma las recetas de contrabando. Podías haber visto a cualquier especialista que hubieras elegido. Docenas de ellos hubieran estado más que encantados de tenerte entre sus codiciosas manos como conejillo de indias y fuente de numerosos papers. Traumatólogos, fisioterapeutas, neurólogos… en Princeton, en Europa o en la Luna, si hubiera hecho falta llegar tan lejos. Yo no soy especialista en ninguna de esas áreas, y lo sabes. Y tú hace eones que no solicitas una revisión. Te bastas tú solito para autodiagnosticarte y medicarte. Siempre lo has hecho todo por tu cuenta y riesgo. No entiendo a qué viene el requerir ahora mis servicios profesionales, House". Le dio la espalda, caminando hasta colocarse al otro lado del escritorio del profesor para ir recopilando los folios esparcidos por la mesa, donde los alumnos habían firmado para confirmar su asistencia a la clase. Distraídamente, simulaba estar concentrada en comprobar uno a uno los nombres de la lista. "El año pasado, como tantas otras veces, intenté hacerte comprender que tu dependencia se estaba convertido en una adicción. En la excusa perfecta para hacer lo que deseabas cuando te apetecía y del modo en que más te convenía. Y me resigné a ver cómo fracasabas en el primer intento de verdad, controlado y supervisado, de desintoxicarte. Sospechaba que no te sería posible funcionar sin tomar ningún tipo de analgesia. No, lo sabía de sobra. La única moraleja que James y yo intentamos inculcarte esas veinticuatro horas era solo la de que tenías que aprender a moderar de nuevo tu dosis habitual de vicodina". Él no la había interrumpido en todo el discurso. Eso la desconcertaba. Generalmente ya hubiera replicado con algún comentario mordaz sobre la existencia de tácticas de persuasión más efectivas y divertidas. O sobre los efectos paliativos de las endorfinas tras una buena sesión de sexo. Alzó la vista para mirarle directamente a los ojos, sin pudor, con determinación. "Aunque me hubiera quedado en Princeton y te hubiera perseguido en los últimos meses, látigo en mano, por todo el hospital… no me hubieras permitido ayudarte. Admítelo. Según tus criterios, ni yo ni nadie comprende tu dolor, fui una de las principales causantes del mismo, soy una doctora vulgar y corriente, otra del montón… así que¿por qué recurres a mí ahora?". Ladeó la cabeza. "No es el creciente dolor el que te ha traído hasta aquí hoy. No te creo. Al menos no en lo que a mi implicación en aliviar tu dolor se refiere. ¿Por qué has venido realmente, House?". 

En el mismo instante en que estuvo a punto de entornar de nuevo la mirada, ante la pérdida de elocuencia de su interlocutor, la contestación quedó suspendida en el aire plúmbeo y enrarecido que, saturado de dudas, medio verdades y tribulaciones, se colaba por sus fosas nasales y expandía sus pulmones hasta el borde de la angustia. 

– " A por ti¿o no ha quedado claro?". 

Su razón registró su admisión como una reclamación a la que no tenía derecho. Ella no era propiedad de nadie, y, desde luego, no había pertenecido ni entonces ni nunca a Gregory House, M.D. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que no se explicaba cómo el ojo perspicaz del médico no había notado la presión que ejercía sobre el pecho, como tratando de escapar de los confines de la caja torácica que lo cercaba. Huir. Echarse a volar. Escapar de las vanas ilusiones que su suave respuesta había conjurado. 

El peso de su orgullo resolvió el dilema, haciendo que la balanza se inclinara. 

– " No eres mi dueño. No puedes presentarte aquí de improviso y exigir que te siga como un perrito faldero. Ahora mi sitio está aquí. Acéptalo y márchate o no lo aceptes, pero déjame en paz". 

– " No lo acepto. Y, si te digo la verdad, tampoco creo que estés realmente en paz en este agujero. En este ghetto. Tu pueblo luchando tantos siglos por no ser excluidos y por recuperar su honor, su tierra, y aquí estás tú, escondiéndote…", soltó con desdén. "Cuddy, el hospital te necesita y tú le necesitas a él. Simbiosis. Era tu vida y estabas orgullosa de ella, de todo el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que te había costado por conseguirlo. Te habías ganado a pulso la admiración y el respeto de todos los peces gordos, de tus colegas. Incluso de los que me tienen en su lista negra. Y apostaría lo que fuera a que echas de menos el estrés, la emoción y el chute de adrenalina que es jugar al ratón y al gato conmigo…casi tanto como yo. Tu crisis de los cuarenta", desestimó la exclamación encolerizada, "no tiene nada que ver con que te marcharas. Ni ese chico del tejado. La indemnización, el perdón de la familia, la simpatía de tus colegas hubieran aplacado tu culpa y a los pocos días la Cuddy de siempre, inflexible y estirada, hubiera vuelto con toda la artillería en orden. Fue lo ocurrido aquella noche. No tratabas de escapar de tu error médico. Hasta tú sabes que lo hecho, hecho está, y que vas a tener que aprender a vivir con ello", miró su propia pierna de reojo. "Intentabas huir de mí. De mi reacción. De mi respuesta. De mi rechazo". Cada una de sus afirmaciones descargó un disparo directo a la boca del estómago. Sintió náuseas. 

– " Claro. Todo gira en torno a ti, a tu ingenio, a tu persona, a tu experta opinión del mundo y de tus congéneres. Es la ley divina. House es Dios". 

Una mezcla de dolor y enojo asomó a sus ojos grises. 

– " No lo soy. Yo tampoco soy infalible. Cometo errores como todo hijo de vecino, deberías saberlo…". La miró con fiereza. "Permití que te marcharas". Ella retiró su mirada, incapaz de sostener la suya y el gesto esculpió una mueca de decepción en el rostro de House. "Lo que nos diferencia a ti y a mí es que tengo las agallas suficientes y la humildad necesaria para enmendarlos y subsanar el daño a tiempo. Por eso estoy aquí". 

– " ¿Estás colocado?", inquirió con desconfianza y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. House sólo sacudió la cabeza. "¿Borracho?", probó de nuevo, aún más confusa. 

– " Sólo borracho de sueño. Y la pierna me sigue matando a pesar del cocktail de vicodina (agitado, no revuelto) que llevo encima…". La súbita ronquera que se apoderó de su voz y la sensación arenosa y áspera de tener el desierto del Sáhara atravesado en la laringe, le hicieron haber lamentado no haber hecho un desayuno más completo. Espoleado por la incredulidad de Cuddy, de pronto la oferta de la azafata del avión le pareció demasiado tentadora como para haberla rechazado. Desde luego, el amigo Jameson le hubiera echado un cable en momentos como ése… "Lisa...regresa a Princeton". 

Una ceja grácil y elegantemente perfilada inició su ascenso. 

– " No te he presentado a Steve, mi nuevo inquilino. Él estaría encantado de conocerte, te lo aseguro." Ella ni siquiera pidió explicaciones, aunque su ceja, que pronto alcanzaría cotas de nieve, hablaba por sí sola. "Y Jimmy se alegrará de verte, sobre todo después del paquete que le endilgaste con tu marcha". 

Un intenso arrebol encendió sus inusualmente pálidas mejillas. Probablemente el crudo invierno de Michigan las había castigado sin necesidad. Pobre Cuddy, tan desacostumbrada ya a vivir sin el tibio sol de su querido campus… 

– " Creí que no había aceptado…". 

Éste fue su turno de manifestar su descontento y sorpresa. Adoptó una pose meditabunda digna del Pensador de Rodin, mentón sostenido por la mano que no sujetaba el bastón. 

– " Vaya, si al parecer la Agente 069- Cuddy, Lisa Cuddy- también ha tenido una privilegiada fuente de información pendiente de cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Curioso que a pesar de abandonarnos siguieras teniéndonos en suficiente consideración como para asegurarte de que seguíamos vivos…". Abandonó la sobreactuación dramática y posó ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de su fiel acompañante, cuyos contornos se dedicó a estudiar con sumo interés. Suspiró. "No. No aceptó. No se creía capaz de ser un buen jefe y amigo al mismo tiempo". La observó larga y detenidamente. "No era una misión imposible, podías haberle escrito unas directrices que le sirvieran de guía…pero creo que en cierto modo me alegro de que no firmara ese contrato faustiano que le enchufaste. Probablemente habríamos sobrevivido a ello, pero creo que, al margen de que no le apetecía, el gesto de rechazar un par de ceros de más en su cuenta cada mes fue en sí un ejemplo más de lo que valora nuestra amistad. Otra razón más de peso para agradecer a quien quiera que sea el cabronazo maquiavélico que juega con nosotros el detalle de bendecirme con el mejor colega sobre la faz de la tierra. A veces me pregunto si realmente le merezco. Es el capullo más integral para ciertas cosas, pero me aguanta, vamos juntos a ver los monsters-trucks y puedo contar con él para…bueno, para casi lo que sea". Las líneas tensas en las facciones de Cuddy se derritieron, suavizando su semblante y haciendo aflorar una medio sonrisa llena de melancolía. James Wilson era un buen hombre. El único capaz de equilibrar la faceta megalomaniaca y misantrópica de Gregory House. De atarle a la Humanidad y a la tierra que había bajo sus pies, evitando su ascenso a los cielos y la estrepitosa caída, como Ícaro, cuando el Sol fundiera la cera de las alas de su ingenio. 

El movimiento sigiloso y felino de House al acercarse hasta donde ella se hallaba, escudada aún tras su cartera, montañas de papeles y el barato contrachapado del escritorio, la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Tenerle tan cerca de ella, tan alto e imponente a pesar de su marcada cojera, la sobresaltó. Súbitamente, su figura pareció llenar todo su mundo (otra vez), y su fuerza de voluntad menguó súbitamente hasta quedar reducida a la mínima expresión. El mero instinto de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar en automático, obligándola a dar un incierto paso atrás. Confiaba en él, pero no en sí misma, y necesitaba guardar las distancias antes de que se viera arrastrada por el torbellino de los sentimientos que resurgían en su interior, amenazándola con abandonarla a la deriva de nuevo. Debía alejarse antes de que su presencia la hiciera empequeñecer hasta desvanecerse, borrada como una huella en la arena por la caricia inconsciente de la marea. 

Pero, como las olas del mar, él perseveraba en su empeño de salvar distancias. De ocupar el espacio vacío que ella procuraba dejar entre ambos a medida que retrocedía. 

– " Creo que tu sabático ha durado lo suficiente para los dos…". 

La indignación pinchó con saña el globo de simpatía que se había ido inflando en su interior, cortándole las alas a su esperanza. 

– " ¿Sabático¿En serio piensas que esto han sido tan sólo unas vacaciones para mí¿Una aventura¿Un viaje de placer? Pues déjame aclararte algo. Venir a Michigan ha sido lo mejor que he hecho nunca y no imaginas cuánto me ha costado rehacer mi vida aquí. Además, House, a ti qué más te da lo que yo haga en mi vida o dónde decida trabajar...", elevó el tono de la voz, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. "No es como si te haya preocupado en el pasado lo que hacía con ella. O tuviera que hacerlo…", murmuró con cierta dejadez. 

– " Ahora eres tú la que está cometiendo el estúpido error, una vez más, de prejuzgarme. De intentar pensar como yo lo haría, y equivocándote torpemente. ¿De verdad piensas que me importa un bledo lo que ocurra contigo? Porque me parece que estás siendo sumamente injusta e irracional. ¿Qué te dice mi presencia aquí¿Me viste correr detrás de Dickinson cuando se trasladó a Saint Louis¿O perseguir a Stacy hasta California cuando se fue?". La apuntó con el bastón como si blandiera un florete y la estuviera poniendo en guardia. "Me preocupo por ti. Quizás no lo demuestre constantemente como un puñetero teletubbie pero lo hago. Y no espoleado por un patológico sentimiento de culpa…". Empezaba a exasperarse. Hasta su paciencia tenía un límite. 

– " Eres idiota", espetó. "Nada de lo que…de lo que dije aquella noche era mentira. No fui a tu casa movida por el deber o la obligación como estás haciendo tú ahora. Por una vez desde que nos conocemos fui completamente sincera y abierta contigo. Y no te atrevas a tacharme de cobarde, porque fuiste tú el que se quedó congelado como un pasmarote, ciego, sordo y mudo. Dejaste perfectamente claro que hubieras preferido no saber nada de lo que salió por mi boca…Pues, bien, nos facilité las cosas a ambos. Ahora no te debo nada, House. Nada, salvo agradecimiento por haberme cubierto las espaldas profesionalmente en el caso de Alfredo. Y, para que te quedes tranquilo, tú tampoco me debes nada a mí: ni por haberte dado trabajo, ni por haberte presentado a Stacy, ni por haberte salvado la vida… Quedas exento de toda responsabilidad sobre mí o mis acciones. De toda atadura a mi persona. Estamos en paz. Puedes volver a Princeton, proseguir con tu vida y amargarle la existencia al pobre diablo que esté sentado en mi despacho ahora mismo. Haré un par de llamadas y buscaré a alguien que te pueda ayudar con…el dolor, que es lo único que me queda que hacer por ti…y por mí". 

Ignoró la proposición y el desentendimiento en sus intenciones. 

– " Estás malgastando tu experiencia, tu inteligencia aquí…". Abarcó el silencioso auditorio con la mirada, que terminó fijando en la de ella con abatimiento, como si estuviera recurriendo al último altar ante el cual le quedara por postrarse después de eterna peregrinación. "Aunque por momentos empiezo a dudar de que realmente poseas una inteligencia superior a la media. Creí que esos instantes de estupidez transitoria sólo te asaltaban durante la ovulación, por todo ese chorro de hormonas en tu sistema…". 

Debía mantener la compostura, la dignidad. No desfallecer. No ceder. 

– " Insúltame todo lo que quieras. Me resbala". No lo hacía. En lugar de ello, sus palabras se le clavaban en la carne y en el alma. "No pienso volver", sacó barbilla. "No hay nada para mí en Princeton salvo soledad y unas responsabilidades que ya no quiero. Que, en el fondo, nunca quise y me engañaba a mí misma haciéndome creer que me permitían llevar la vida plena, gratificante, que siempre había deseado. Ni familia ni amigos… y las pocas personas que quiero y…podrían verse afectadas por mi ausencia, Wilson…Stacy…saben que pueden contar conmigo si alguna vez lo necesitaran…". 

– " Stacy se ha vuelto a Short Hills con Mark", repuso. A Cuddy no le dio tiempo a disimular su consternación. ¿Qué habría ocurrido¿Por qué su amiga no la habría llamado para contárselo?. "Y de todos modos dudo que tu presencia allí le hubiera hecho demasiado gracia en los últimos tiempos…". 

House leyó las preguntas en su mirada perdida. Y la decepción consigo misma. Antes de que la muralla de culpabilidad creciera otro palmo y se convirtiera en una proeza imposible el escalarla para llegar hasta ella, intercedió. 

– " Nos acostamos. Todo empezó…unos meses después de marcharte tú. En un viaje a Baltimore, para defender los gastos del departamento ante la aseguradora. Una ventisca nos retuvo en el aeropuerto más de lo previsto y tuvimos que hospedarnos en un hotel…". Hizo una pausa para examinar su reacción a la noticia. Impertérrita. "Mantuvimos una aventura a las espaldas de Mark…". 

– " Bien por vosotros", felicitó sin alegría. "Lástima que no estuviera allí para recolectar el dinero de la apuesta…". 

Ignoró la actitud despechada que adoptó y prosiguió con el relato de su infamia. 

– " Mark lo sospechaba…no, lo sabía, y…lo consentía. Habló conmigo, me dio un ultimátum, otras buenas razones para apartarme de ella. El caso es que mucho antes de que lo hiciera ya me había dado cuenta de que jamás funcionaría por infinidad de motivos que conoces bien. Los mismos que nos hicieron naufragar la primera vez. No hay confianza entre nosotros…ya no. Nuestra relación se convirtió en un pulso que…siempre ganaba yo…que ella me dejaba ganar". 

– " Claro…luego te cansaste de ella. El juego se volvió aburrido, predecible…". 

– " No. Comprendí que aquello sólo nos estaba destruyendo. A pesar de lo que me hizo…de cómo me dejó sufriendo…merece algo de estabilidad y de confort en su vida. No es una mala mujer…", le confesó. 

– " ¿Entonces la dejaste marchar por amor¡Qué romántico de tu parte, House!". 

Estaba siendo deliberadamente hostil, testaruda e intransigente. No atendía a razones. Habría esperado hasta exclamaciones escandalizadas, ácidos reproches…no aquella cruda ironía que ponía en duda su capacidad de amar. 

– " No por amor. Por respeto, por dignidad. La mía y la suya. Por orgullo y por lo que tuvimos juntos hace años… Y no estoy enamorado de ella, ni siquiera sé si lo que sentía entonces por ella era amor". 

– " Pero ella te amaba. Siempre te ha amado. Y dudo que deje de hacerlo aunque la hayas vuelto a excluir de tu vida. Aunque esta vez ella no sea la culpable de vuestra ruptura". 

Entornó los ojos. 

– " ¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en vuestro tórrido affaire para que digas con tanta confianza que ella no me hubiera necesitado allí para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos de su corazón partido?". 

– " Oh, Cuddy, hacerte la tonta no te favorece", dijo en un tono reprobatorio. "Conoces la respuesta. La sabes desde que te he mencionado lo de su regreso a Short Hills por el hecho de que ella no te hubiera telefoneado para contarte su desgracia. Pero como noto que estás bastante espesa (cosa de las compañías que frecuentas ahora), lo deletrearé con mucho gusto. Está igual de resentida contigo que conmigo precisamente porque se ha autoconvencido de que eres la razón por la que decidí poner fin a lo nuestro". La estupefacción la hizo abrir los ojos exageradamente. "Se supone que las mujeres tienen ese sexto o séptimo sentido que las hace oler la traición a la legua… y el detector de Stacy se volvió como loco cuando le dije que habíamos cometido un error". No hizo ningún comentario. Parecía aturdida. "Fue su despecho y su suspicacia lo que me hicieron replantearme muchas cosas… Pero no he venido aquí a que tú y yo charlemos animadamente sobre Stacy. Antes hablabas de lo que habías dejado en Princeton. Un trabajo, colegas, amistades como la de Wilson… pero¿Y qué hay de mí? Hasta antes de marcharte me tenías en más alta estima…". Lanzó la pregunta con escepticismo generosamente aderezado con recriminación. Sólo consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento para airarla mucho más: ceño fruncido y brazos en jarras. 

– " Ya eres mayorcito, House. No me necesitas", la rigurosa jactancia que empleó se le clavó como un puñal en el costado. "Ni a mí ni a nadie. Nunca lo has hecho…". Autodidacta, autosuficiente…aparecían como sinónimos de House en el diccionario. 

Rió. Sin simpatía o buen humor, un sonido despojado de la chispa de jovialidad que inspira un chiste gracioso. Y es que le ocurría un modo mejor de deshacer el enredo de sus cuerdas vocales. 

– " Llevas razón. No te necesito", convino, guiñándole un ojo, como si acabara de resolver un complejo acertijo que le hubiera propuesto. "Entonces, ayúdame al menos a explicarle algo a esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que sí. Diagnostícame". Un reto, una súplica. "¿Por qué, Doctora, desde hace seis meses, con cada día que pasa, me resulta más duro e imposible no abandonarme a la mordedura del dolor que me despierta cada mañana cuando sé que, al despertar, sólo me aguarda la rutina de pasar consulta sin el aliciente de tener con quien jugar al escondite mientras intento zafarme de mis obligaciones?". Un paso hacia delante. "¿Por qué, cuando logro levantarme de la cama y poner el automático, siguen plagándome retazos de los sueños que me obsesionan durante la noche, las mil y un versiones alternativas sacadas del dvd de la última escena que vivimos frente a frente?". Más cerca. "¿Por qué a veces me parece estar volviéndome definitivamente loco al creer escuchar tu voz llamarme desde la puerta de mi despacho¿Por qué al alucinar con tus gritos exasperados, amenazando con regalarle mi Gameboy a uno de los monstruitos calvos de Wilson…el dolor desaparece por ese breve instante, y sólo existe la dulce sensación de alivio y trepidante euforia corriendo por mis venas¿Por qué, al levantar la vista, y ver que es sólo Chase…o Cameron trayendo resultados de pruebas…o incluso Wilson, todo se torna de pronto más gris…más afilado…más doloroso, y la jornada una tortura interminable¿Por qué entonces sólo vigilo el lento pasar de los minutos y las horas hasta poder llegar a mi casa para cerrar los ojos, doblar y desdoblar la minúscula chaqueta que te dejaste atrás, y revivir aquel momento?". 

Acorralada contra la enorme pizarra blanca en que había quedado registrada la historia que había sellado un punto y aparte para ambos. Sin escapatoria. Sin deseos de escapar. Hipnotizada. 

– " Fuiste una cobarde. No me diste la oportunidad de reaccionar a la bomba que soltaste en mi cara aquella noche antes de desaparecer sin un adiós, sin una carta… Confieso que no me esperaba esa actitud de impetuosa heroína, histérica y aterrorizada, por tu parte, Cuddy. Tuve que enterarme por Wilson de tus planes… y el súmmum de la decepción fue descubrir que estabas aquí, nada más y nada menos que dando clases como una vulgar maestra de escuela. Refugiándote en un pasado mejor…". 

– " ¡Serás hijo de puta!", escupió. "Sabes que fue la decisión más difícil que he tenido que tomar en mi vida. Renuncié a lo que me había importado realmente hasta entonces…". 

– " Sí, ya, muy inteligente. Dejar tu puesto de mando. Mejor te hubieras dedicado a limpiar culos para aplacar tu culpa. Lo más bajo del escalafón, si lo que querías era un cambio de aires y hacer penitencia…". 

– " Cómo te atreves a venir aquí a humillarme…a juzgarme, a menospreciarme, a mí o a mis decisiones, Gregory House. ¡Nada te da derecho a ello¡Nada!". Su mano cobró vida propia y se lanzó con el objetivo de plantar un sonoro (y merecido) cachetón al médico. La duda, el arrepentimiento, planeó sobre ella y pareció a punto de contenerse, dar marcha atrás, y esconder el arma ofensiva en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

Los reflejos de él fueron más rápidos y la frenaron a escasos milímetros de su piel, aferrando con fuerza la muñeca. Afiló la mirada. Esta vez no bromeaba… 

– " Tú me diste derecho desde el momento en que te declaraste. Y, ahora, por una vez en tu vida no dejes las cosas a medias, Lisa Cuddy. Hazlo, si es tu deseo. Desahógate. Pero no tengas la cobardía de volver a darme la espalda. A categorizar mis propias emociones, a desconfiar de ellas y martirizarme porque seas incapaz de soportar las repercusiones de cualquiera de tus decisiones más impulsivas…". 

Lenta y delicadamente, sin ablandar la expresión del rostro, fue abriendo y separando cada uno de los dedos de la frágil mano que aprisionaba en la suya. La colocó, palma vuelta hacia abajo, sobre su mejilla de modo que el contacto piel con piel fuera tan estrecho e íntimo como la caricia entre dos amantes. No retiró su propia mano de encima de la de ella, y su pulgar dibujó círculos concéntricos sobre el dorso de su presa, que temblaba como poseída por un escalofrío. 

Lisa Cuddy se sentía al borde mismo de un precipicio, haciendo equilibrio en la cuerda floja, balanceándose peligrosamente entre la seguridad, el autocontrol, y la caída libre hacia el deseo, la despreocupación, sus sueños… 

Cuddy protestaba débilmente. 

Por dentro, Lisa chillaba sólo para que aquello no fuera un sueño, una fantasía de su mente ebria de recuerdos, de sus gestos, de su abrumadora proximidad, de sus ojos astutos y brillantes. Rogaba para que no despertara de repente en una cama fría y vacía, para ahogar su frustración en una almohada. 

– " ¿Ahora lees a Freud, Doctor House?", balbuceó. "¿Te has propuesto manipularme…¿Tratas de nublar mi juicio?", preguntó en un susurro tan suave que sólo habría podido ser escuchado a merced de la estrecha distancia que ahora les separaba. 

Gregory House puso los ojos en blanco, y una sonrisa, entre desvergonzada y satisfecha, se formó en sus labios al tiempo que se inclinaba para responderle al oído. 

– " Técnicamente, te estoy seduciendo". 

La áspera caricia, como papel de lija, de su fuerte mentón sobre la delicada piel de su mejilla consiguió dejarla al borde mismo de éxtasis, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca y ahogara un suspiro en la garganta. 

Notó el pulso acelerado bajo la yema de los dedos, que había posado con ligereza sobre la curvatura grácil de su cuello. ¿O quizás era el pulso de su desbocado corazón, traicionándole una vez más? 

Lánguidamente avanzó hacia arriba, hasta llegar al fino borde de su mandíbula. Le alzó el mentón, mirándola directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que conocía casi tan bien como los que le devolvía su reflejo en el espejo. Una corona de gris con vetas azules y verdes, tan intensas, tan vivas y brillantes que aturdían. Que representaban la esencia contradictoria y puramente Cuddy. Fuerza y vulnerabilidad, energía y delicadeza. Las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración entrecortada delataban su deseo, su anticipación, su ansiedad… Dios. Cómo había podido estar tan ciego durante tantísimos años. Cómo era posible que Wilson no anduviera revoloteando alrededor de su jefa como una abeja cerca del panal… 

Deslizó su otra mano con habilidad por dentro de la bata de laboratorio, sintiendo el calor de su piel a través de la camisa de color beige. El bastón quedó olvidado con un estrepitoso sonido, sin importarle lo más mínimo ser él quien soportara el peso de sus cuerpos sobre su pierna buena. La atrajo hacia sí, aprovechando la exclamación ahogada que escapó de su boca. 

Fuerzas magnéticas, físicas, químicas… les hicieron gravitar y caer en un Big Bang, en un cataclismo de voluntades. Entropía, dulce caos. En picado…inflamándose el uno al otro con lenguas de fuego y una estremecedora sinfonía de gemidos nacidos de lo más profundo de sus entrañas. 

Lisa era la primera mujer que besaba desde Stacy. Se habría acostado con varias putas con edad suficiente para ser su hija tanto en las etapas pre, post como durante su lío con Stacy (un hombre tenía ciertas necesidades que el onanismo no cubría del todo, desgraciadamente)… pero como si siguieran la máxima de esa Cenicienta con peluca, medias de redecilla y minifalda de cuero en Pretty Woman, guardaban distancias respecto a ese tipo de intimidad. Y no se quejaba, a saber dónde habían estado esas bocas sensuales y exuberantes, con sabor a plástico y carmín barato y provocativo… 

Pero aquel beso…era El Beso. Único…anhelado hasta el delirio…hasta el punto en que la dulce recompensa de la espera lo habría merecido todo. Hasta el punto en que casi rozaba los límites de la fantasía irrealizable y hacía que se apoderaba de él un pánico irracional basado en la creencia de que, si cerraba los ojos en un instante de debilidad pasional, todo se esfumaría para siempre. 

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos, examinando cada una de las largas y oscuras pestañas en sus ojos cerrados, que le cosquilleaban la piel con su batir, como alas de mariposas. No hubo explosión de estrellas cegando su visión, ni psicodélicos remolinos multicolores distorsionando la realidad, pero el perfume de ella lo llenaba todo y le embriagaba con el dulzor de un vino añejo y el embrujo de promesas. Claudicó su razón y se dejó arrastrar por la suave calidez hacia el vertiginoso abismo… 

Como para confirmarle dónde y con quién estaba, que el objeto de su deseo no se había ido de 

su lado, manos femeninas ascendieron como las hojas enroscadas de una planta trepadora para enredarse en torno a su cuello, mientras la suya buscó un punto de apoyo sobre la pizarra blanca. Inmortalizando el momento, quedó la huella de sus cinco dedos de pianista sobre la escritura en azul. Fue un gesto práctico, por la necesidad de sostener la precaria posición de ambos, que parecían mantenerse a duras penas sobre piernas temblorosas encima de inestable gelatina. Pero el simbolismo oculto por su subconsciente no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos, cuando más tarde, sin aliento, la frente de ella reclinada sobre el pecho agitado de él, contemplaron la pizarra. Prácticamente blanca de nuevo, a excepción de unos turbios borrones. Blanca como su futuro juntos, por escribir. 

Cuddy tenía su boca subyugada por completo y había descubierto un absorbente pasatiempo en atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos y atacarlo juguetonamente, mordiendo con suavidad y declarándole una tregua cada vez que la presión se hacía hiriente. Paladeándole y deleitándose con el persistente sabor a fresa del chupachups con que se había entretenido fuera del aula mientras preparaba su presentación estelar. Ella sabía a café y menta, su tesoro fresco y tostado a fuego lento. Reconfortante…ardiente. Sabía a la libertad y a la calidez con que lo haría una mañana de primavera, con los rayos de sol filtrándose entre los mechones ensortijados de su cabello azabache. 

Aunque ocupado en mantener el tipo mientras complacía y rendía culto fervoroso a la mujer que le estaba haciendo perder toda lucidez por momentos, su fino oído fue distraído por el crujir de la puerta al abrirse. Se detuvo reticentemente, con un gruñido de contrariedad y desencanto. Escucharon pasos. Las alarmas de ambos saltaron y Cuddy contuvo la respiración, aferrándose a él con fuerza. No haría ningún bien para la imagen de Cuddy frente a la comunidad universitaria que la hubieran pillado en una situación tan comprometida… 

Sin anunciarse su dueño previamente, una cabeza que lucía la familiar gorra de los Nicks asomó en el aula. Ojos curiosos y perplejos fijos en el show que estaban dando. Sonriente pero algo azorado, el muchacho dio media vuelta y escurrió el bulto como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Al parecer había permanecido estacado en el pasillo para respetar algún absurdo y autoimpuesto código de honor, preparado para salir en la defensa de su profesora si las cosas para ella se ponían feas con aquel extraño de modales descorteses. Conforme con lo observado y comprobado que el honor de Cuddy estaba intacto (o casi), ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. 

De haber sido él su profesor, le habría puesto una matrícula de honor por la gentileza y la discreción. Pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario jocoso sobre el hecho de que un alumno la hubiera pillado in fraganti con sorpresa mayúscula un desconocido que, además de políticamente incorrecto, estaba más salido que el pico de una plancha. 

Las manos bien manicuradas, fuertes y delicadas, de Cuddy, que parecía recuperarse gradualmente del shock, descendieron lentamente por las solapas de su chaqueta, como si quisiera memorizar el universo de contornos y texturas de aquel hombre, y resbalaron por el frente de su camisa azul cielo (la misma o una muy parecida a la que ella le había aconsejado que llevara a la cita con la Doctora Cameron hacía ya demasiados meses como para llevar la cuenta). Ella parecía agradada por el esfuerzo que se había tomado al repasar los contenidos de su armario la noche anterior. Las palmas pararon su viaje sobre su pecho, a la altura del ápex de su corazón, queriendo sentir el bombeo acelerado que correspondía al suyo propio. 

Le sonrió con malicia. Qué lástima que el intruso no hubiera sido McBride. 

No supo de dónde brotó su voz para evitar sonar demasiado aguda y temblorosa y no poner en entredicho su virilidad. Sobre todo después de haber aguantado con estoicidad el instante de tensión con la entrada del chico. Carraspeó. 

– " Me conoces casi mejor que mi propia madre…mejor de lo que Stacy nunca alcanzó a comprender". Tragó saliva. "No te prometo ramos de flores, sueños y bombones Godiva, Lisa… No lo haré porque no confío en que no lo estropee ya desde el comienzo. Porque sé que probablemente no seré capaz de cumplirlo y…no mereces falsas promesas. Porque, con mi currículum, te mentiría si te dijera que esto va a ser un camino de rosas... Pero soy demasiado egoísta para dejarte escapar otra vez. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti. Dispuesto a que lo intentemos…juntos". 

Ella se separó ligeramente, añorando ya el calor y el contacto de su cuerpo, para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. En los suyos, vidriosos, había una mezcla de emoción, fe devota y una honda aflicción. Su porte parecía desangelado, haber perdido altivez. 

– " Pero…no, no puedo abandonar Michigan cuando aún quedan meses para que termine el curso". Se mordió el labio inferior. "Tengo nuevas responsabilidades y no puedo fallar a la gente que ha confiado en mí al darme este puesto, esta posibilidad de probarme a mí misma, Greg". La determinación de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa creció en ella. No buscaba rechazar su mano extendida. Dios, en absoluto. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por nada en su triste excusa de vida que por habérsele concedido la oportunidad de ser feliz junto al hombre que…definitivamente, amaba. "Aunque no lo creas…echo de menos mi hospital, a Wilson, incluso tus payasadas… Pero disfruto con esto. Con las clases. Me siento más útil aquí, un apoyo para estos chicos…". Miró hacia la puerta cerrada, con conocimiento de causa. 

House se mordió la lengua para no criticar en voz alta su sensiblería. Jamás entendería por qué se infravaloraba tanto… 

– " Bien, entonces seré yo quien se traslade aquí. Pediré una excedencia o…". 

Los ojos verde-azulados de Cuddy se abrieron como platos, la tormenta descargando rayos y truenos a través de ellos, y su boca formó una "o" perfecta. Le dio un pequeño empujón, pero fue tan inesperado que casi le desestabilizó. 

– " ¿Qué!", exclamó en un grito que rayó la histeria. House reprimió el instinto de taparse los oídos con las manos. "¿Estás loco! No puedes renunciar a tu puesto en Princeton. Es demasiado bueno… Lo mejor que nadie va a ofertarte, a pesar de ser un genio mundialmente reconocido. Y lo sé porque da la casualidad, no sé si lo recuerdas, de que fui yo quien te lo dio, y en uno de los peores momentos de tu carrera". Hiperventilaba. "Es un buen puesto…gozas de libertad, de autosuficiencia. De un cargo de autoridad que te permite actuar también como maestro para los alumnos más aptos que podrías desear. Y disfrutas haciéndolo, no lo niegues". Repentinamente, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y deseó estar sentada en una silla. Debía haberse sentido halagada porque el mismísimo Gregory House estuviese dispuesto a tirar todo por la borda, dejar la vida que había logrado erigir para sí mismo en Nueva Jersey, por apoyar su decisión. Por acompañarla hasta que venciera su contrato o incluso para…asentarse en Michigan con ella, si así lo deseaba. Pero, en lugar de enternecido orgullo, sólo tenía ganas de abofetearlo hasta que recuperara la cordura. "Nadie duda de tu prestigio profesional, pero has conseguido que tu mala fama y pésimo talante y seriedad en el trabajo te precedan, Greg. Y no sabes las estúpidas leyendas urbanas que se murmuran sobre ti en los congresos…". Apretó la mandíbula. "No consentiré que cometas esa terrible tontería ni por mí ni por nadie. Acabarías arrepintiéndote, y culpándome de tu desgracia". Él empezó a protestar y ella lo paró en el acto. "Incluso si no fuera así, no pienses por un segundo que me haría sentir cómoda y feliz el haberte obligado a renunciar a un trabajo que, en el fondo, te encanta. A apartarte de tu equipo…a quienes respetas y supervisas con la mano dura y el mimo de un auténtico padre¿o te crees que no me había fijado? Además… ¿qué ocurriría con Wilson? Sois como Epi y Blas…no sabríais vivir el uno sin el otro". Una pausa. "No lo entiendes…", soltó un bufido de crispación. "Mi marcha fue algo duro pero definitivo. Vendí mi casa, regalé mi puesto de trabajo y nunca preví la posibilidad de volver". 

– " ¿Por qué tienes que tenerlo todo siempre bien organizado, medido milimétricamente, calculado y con un plan B elaborado de antemano? Yo tampoco tenía previsto enamorarme de ti cuando nos conocimos, y aquí estoy, cojeando por medio país para recuperarte. Eso tiene que tener puntos extras al mérito en el apartado de romanticismo¿no?". 

Ella parpadeó intermitentemente. Se había quedado en lo del enamoramiento. 

– " Mira, si te vale de algo… no creo que te cueste demasiado recuperar tu antiguo puesto. Rogers se está fundiendo todo el presupuesto que amasaste durante tu reinado del Terror, y no hace demasiada gracia al consejo. Te pondrán una alfombra roja hasta tu despacho si decides regresar… Y, hey, el Plainsboro es un Hospital Universitario. En cristiano eso viene a decir que también tenemos Universidad. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, antes te encantaba hacerle propaganda, señora Decana. Podrás dar rienda suelta a tu vena docente con la cuadrilla de la muerte que se matricule allí… La otra parte de tu dilema. El alojamiento. Me parece que deshacerte del chalet de ensueño de soltera de la Barbie Malibú ha sido una de tus ideas más brillantes, Lis. Sobre todo cuando se estaba cayendo a trozos. Así que eres bienvenida a mi humilde morada. Especialmente si esto funciona, y te dignas a adentrarte en el territorio House". Mudó su mueca seria por una de niño bueno, con una franca sonrisa, tan amplia, que le llegaba de oreja a oreja. 

Cualquier rastro de su anterior enojo se volatilizó bajo su persuasivo influjo. Apartó una mota de polvo inexistente de la arrugada camisa azul y le dedicó su mirada más provocativa. 

– " ¿Hablas en serio¿Es esto otra de tus ingeniosas y maquiavélicas estrategias de juego…o estás diciendo, sin ironías ni sarcasmos, que quieres embarcarte en una relación…personal y madura conmigo?. 

Seguía bordando sus preguntas con la puntada inconfundible de la incredulidad. No se le ocurría de qué otro modo podía convencerla de que por una vez en su vida estaba seguro de que apostaba por el número ganador. De que los riesgos de pérdidas eran considerables, de que se movían en terreno pedregoso, pero que quedaban sobrepasados por los beneficios, por la fe que tenía puesto en ellos como pareja. 

– " Ay, Cuddy, qué puritana y comedida que eres… Personal, romántica, sexual, sadomaso… todo lo anterior o lo que surja. Estoy preparado para lo que sea". 

Ella parecía genuinamente preocupada. El miedo ensombreció hasta los rincones más luminosos de su atractivo rostro. 

Tomó su barbilla entre las manos y habló pausadamente. Con la rotundidad, serenidad y confianza que sólo demostraba cuando estaba a punto de resolver el enigma, cuando encontraba las respuestas sobre un determinado virus o una rara patología en los archivos ordenados de su cerebro. Con tal honestidad, que escarmentó a todos los espíritus que pululaban en su cabeza y pisoteaban el optimismo y las esperanzas de Lisa Cuddy. 

– " Cuddy, confío en ti. No pienso forzarte a aceptar mi…propuesta. Sólo conseguiría cabrearte con mi persistencia, y, sinceramente, sin el escote de vértigo…", echó una mirada nostálgica a su delantera. "…ya no resulta tan sexy. Es sólo que… no puedo renunciar a ti. No ahora. Cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece cuanto antes". A pesar del esfuerzo que le estaba costando sincerarse, no titubeó. "Aun así, esta tarde cogeré mi avión de regreso a casa, guardaré el pasaje que compré para ti con la esperanza de que me acompañaras hoy…". Extrajo uno de los dos billetes de la compañía American Airlines del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo mostró. Ella no sabía si darle un codazo o besarle hasta quedar sin respiración. "…y me contentaré con haber ejercido al fin mi derecho a dejar claro lo que siento por ti". Cuddy se ruborizó. Él apretó suavemente su mano para restarle importancia. Agua pasada. "De aquí a junio creo que tendrás tiempo más que suficiente para meditar lo que…deseas hacer sobre…esto, y, cuando sueltes todos los cabos que te amarran a este sitio, si…si quisieras regresar, te estaré esperando. Y si me necesitas antes de ese tiempo, ya sabrás dónde encontrarme. Pero utiliza el teléfono, Lisa. Es más rentable que ir y venir. No es que me vaya a quejar si me hicieras una visita intempestiva esta vez…". Fingió enfurruñarse con él, cuyo semblante abandonó todo resquicio de broma. "Únicamente te pido que…si al final decides que merezco la pena… no me hagas sufrir demasiado con la espera, mujer; creo que ambos hemos esperado ya media vida…más que suficiente…para llegar a este punto. Si no, me temo que me veré obligado a llamarte a todas horas desde el hospital y darte el coñazo hasta que metas tu bonito culo en un avión a…". 

No le dejó concluir la frase. Ligeramente de puntillas, y aprovechando en su beneficio que él había relajado su postura y bajado la guardia sobre su bastón, selló su propia promesa con el ardor de sus labios sobre los de él. Ternura ilimitada en una sutil caricia, sin el apremio, la desesperación o la llamarada del arrebato que había prendido anteriormente en el furor de su pasión. Hubiera querido detener el tiempo en aquel instante, congelar el Universo en expansión y retener para siempre en su memoria la exultante sensación de hallarse estrechada entre sus brazos. La necesidad fisiológica de respirar frustró el intento. 

Aún sin resuello y antes de que los acelerados engranajes de su mente malinterpretaran aquel beso como un "adiós" definitivo, Cuddy introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de la americana que él vestía y, comprobando los nombres impresos en los pasajes, sostuvo el suyo con gesto triunfante. 

– " Greg…he estado pensando en los últimos minutos que…quizás sí pueda sacarle provecho al billete". House parecía desconcertado. "De entrada, te advierto que no es el regalo más romántico que me hayan hecho nunca, así que ya que San Valentín fue el mes pasado, tendrás que ir preparando algo más… sorprendente, para cuando vaya a visitarte en dos semanas". Ella arqueó la ceja, divertida. "Las vacaciones de Pascua", explicó, tomando nota de que, por la expresión de su cara, bien podría haberle estado hablando en yiddish. "Tú y yo no somos las personas más religiosas del mundo, pero supongo que tendremos bastante que celebrar por esas fechas… Así que más te vale que empieces a hacer limpieza en tu apartamento, porque pasaré revista", dijo con una sonrisa sabedora y su mejor tono de señorita Rottenmeier. 

– " Lo que la Doctora mande y ordene", respondió, cuadrándose con la pomposa y diestra maña que sólo un hijo de marine podría exhibir. Abandonó la salutación, incapaz de resistir la atracción de la carcajada socarrona que había logrado arrancarle. Se inclinaba para besarla y reclamar su receta firmada, pero una artificial y estridentemente distorsionada interpretación de "Wish you were here" de Pink Floyd interrumpió el momento. Soltó un gruñido y rebuscó el móvil en el bolsillo. Miró el número que parpadeaba en la pantalla y puso los ojos en blanco. "El capullo integral", murmuró desganado como única explicación. Con una mirada entre comprensiva y apremiante, le instó a que contestara a la llamada. Podía ser una urgencia. 

" Más vale que sea asunto de vida o muerte", soltó nada más abrir la comunicación. 

– " House¿dónde demonios se supone que estás? Hace horas que deberías estar en tu despacho". A Cuddy no le bastó más que percibir el eco de la voz y la ansiedad en ella para saber de quién se trataba. House cerró los ojos en señal de sufrimiento. El timbre agudo e impaciente de su amigo cuando se dejaba dominar por los nervios tenía el tremendo inconveniente de perforarle el tímpano casi tan desagradablemente como el tono insistente del móvil. Por eso solía llevarlo en silencio. "Se ha presentado un caso para ti. Una niña de ocho años que perdió la visión binocular repentinamente durante una función de ballet… Ha aparecido un nuevo síntoma desde su ingreso: convulsiones. Los de Urgencias la han derivado a tu servicio y andan todos como locos tratando de localizarte. No contestabas al teléfono de tu casa ni al móvil ni a los mensajes que los tuyos han estado dejándote en el busca toda la mañana… Pensaba llamarte una vez más antes de salir hacia tu casa…". Se le oía entrecortado, pero captó el mensaje. Le conmovía su preocupación, pero no sentía especiales deseos de aguantar el discursito que seguramente le tenía reservado sobre las obligaciones del Jefe de un Departamento. "¿Te encuentras bien?". Preguntó de repente, al notar el silencio absoluto de su interlocutor, mientras Cuddy susurraba algo sobre la pobre cobertura en el aulario. 

– " Mejor que nunca, Wilson", le tranquilizó. "Y no, no estoy en casa. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy en Princeton". 

– " ¿Con quién estás?", se interesó, con cierta desazón, al escuchar una voz claramente femenina de fondo. "¿No será Stacy otra vez?", un suspiro contrariado le abandonó. "House, no puedes seguir…". 

Cuddy le arrebató el teléfono, impidiéndole escuchar el resto de la retahíla. 

– " Hola, Wilson", saludó, algo cortada. 

– " ¿Q-qui…C-Cuddy?", tartamudeó, el asombró tiñendo cada titubeante fonema. 

– " La misma. Te saludaría debidamente y te preguntaría cómo te va, pero creo que tienes problemas más graves entre manos como para dedicarnos a frivolidades. De todos modos supongo que House te pondrá al tanto de todo más tarde, con detalles escabrosos y humillantes incluidos… ¿Qué ocurre?". 

Aún atolondrado por el giro de los acontecimientos (habría imaginado que House estaría en Río de Janeiro bailando la samba con exóticas mulatas antes que pensar que habría salido en busca de su ex– jefa…por fin), le relató sucintamente los detalles más relevantes del nuevo caso. 

La mujer escuchó concentrada y luego fijó su atención en House, que aguardaba entreteniéndose en pasarse el bastón, que había recuperado del suelo, de una mano a la otra. Ella retiró el aparato ligeramente de sus labios. 

– " Debes irte", lo dijo con la misma escrupulosa solemnidad con que solía ordenarle meterse en la consulta, cuando "gobernaba" sobre él por cuestiones meramente burocráticas. Aquello era una orden en toda regla y no podía zafarse de acatarla. Le llenó de nostalgia y secreto orgullo que, a pesar del flirteo y las revelaciones, de la distancia que les había separado tanto tiempo, de la tensión y de que llevara tanto tiempo sin ejercer como jefa de nadie (y menos de él), la Dama de Hierro no hubiera muerto del todo. Majestuosamente serena y digna, fría, sensata, imponente, salomónica… con una mirada retándole a desobedecerla y sufrir las terribles consecuencias… "¿Cómo has podido desaparecer del hospital sin avisarlo previamente¿Abandonar tu puesto y tus obligaciones para cruzar medio país estando de guardia?". Su desaprobación ni siquiera le rasguñó. Sabía de sobra que, aunque lo dijera totalmente en serio, no lamentaba que le hubiera prestado aquella intempestiva visita. Sin embargo, agachó la cabeza. Ella creyó que por vergüenza, pero en realidad trataba de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios y que probablemente sólo la encresparía. "Wilson¿me escuchas?". 

– " Sí, sí. ¿Has logrado convencerle de que regrese…de donde quiera que se haya metido?". 

– " Michigan. Estamos en Ann Harbour, Wilson". Una audible inspiración al otro lado de la línea y un balbuceo incoherente. No había tiempo de discutir ahora. "Ya te lo explicará. Y no hará falta persuadirle de nada. Le acompañaré al aeropuerto y me ocuparé de que tome el primer avión hacia Nueva Jersey. Por la fuerza, si es necesario". La cara disgustada de House era un poema de dimensiones épicas. Él hubiera preferido relatarle a su colega una fantástica fábula en la que le hubiera sonsacado a Cuddy sexo duro en su antiguo aulario a cambio de hacerles a todos el favor de regresar a Princeton. "Te llamaremos cuando sepamos la hora de llegada del vuelo. Encárgate de que haya un taxi esperándole nada más aterrizar el avión…no vaya a ser que no resista la tentación de pasarse primero por casa para ver las reposiciones de O.C.". 

– " Probablemente vaya yo mismo a recogerle; no tengo que pasar consulta esta tarde, y me alegrará el día ver el ojo morado que se habrá ganado a pulso por aparecer por allí sin avisarte a ti o a nadie". 

– " De acuerdo, pues. Muchas gracias por insistirle, Wilson, ya que House no te lo agradece lo suficiente. Cuídate mucho¿vale?", se despidió en un tono más suave y afectuoso, la coraza de hielo derretida y formando charcos a sus pies, lo que hizo sentir al hombre frente a ella el arañazo de los celos cruzándole el pecho. 

– " Lo haré…y le echaré también un ojo a él. Espero que tú hagas lo propio contigo". Casi pudo ver la afable sonrisa a través del aparato. "Y¿Cuddy?". 

– " ¿Sí?". 

– " Te doy la bienvenida por adelantado". 

Una radiante sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y, tras intercambiar un prometedor "hasta pronto", cortó la llamada, pasándole el móvil a su dueño, quien lo abrió de nuevo a regañadientes, buscando un número en la agenda. 

– " Supongo que tendré que telefonear a los patitos ahora que Mamá Pata ha intercedido por ellos para librarles de la bronca de Papá. Por saber si han matado ya a la paciente y no es necesario que me moleste en lidiar con los de la agencia de viajes", se pasó la mano por el rostro agotado. "Y luego, con poca suerte, me tocará llamar también a la aerolínea para cambiar el vuelo", chasqueó la lengua y se enfurruñó, como la criatura a la que castigan sin su juguete favorito hasta que termine la tarea pendiente en su libreta de cuentas. Hizo cábalas. "Probablemente aún pueda coger el de la una y veinte para estar en Princeton a las cuatro como muy tarde…". Su expresión apesadumbrada, hundida, se tornó gris con el flash de dolor que se disparó en su muslo y reptó por su médula. Mecánicamente, extrajo el bote de vicodina del bolsillo y sacó dos píldoras con precisión. Cuddy le detuvo, volviendo a meter una de ellas en el frasco, y sacó un botellín de agua mineral de la cartera, tendiéndosela. 

– " A mí también me hubiera gustado pasar unas horas contigo aquí, almorzar juntos o tomar un café, pero en estos momentos hay alguien que te necesita más que yo en Princeton. Además", hizo una pausa, tratando de hacer que el tono de su voz sonara más ligero y despreocupado. "…nos veremos pronto, ya lo sabes…", comentó con inusitada convicción. Le devolvió el bote y retuvo su mano más tiempo del necesario en la de ella. "Lo sabes¿no?". Quería darle la seguridad y asegurarse ella misma. Asegurarse de que él no se echaría atrás, de que no la forzaría a apartarse de su camino ahora que habían retirado todas las barreras que les separaban. 

Confesados los secretos y verdades entre ellos, habiéndose rescatado mutuamente de la tela de araña que era la soledad, tejida con los fuertes hilos del miedo al compromiso y al rechazo, tras haberse desprendido del ego que habían arrastrado como una losa durante años… se sentía libre, en paz. E impaciente por recuperar los minutos, días y años perdidos. Por demostrarle (y demostrarse) que no mentía (ni se engañaba a sí mismo) cuando sentía que su mera proximidad le hacía sentirse más vivo que nunca. Que era el Sol en torno al cual giraban ya todos sus pensamientos, sus planes de futuro, sus sueños… Porque ahora tenía sueños, esperanzas. Gregory House, la encarnación del ateísmo… creía. Creía en Lisa Cuddy. Creía en Ellos con toda la fe que le permitía su mente analítica y empirista, con toda la devoción que impulsaba el redoblado ímpetu de su corazón. 

– " Lo sé". 

Entrelazó sus largos dedos con los de ella y les dio un suave pero decisivo apretón. Tenían un acuerdo, una cita…un compromiso. 

Look at us spinning out in the madness of a rollercoaster  
You know you went off like the devil in a church  
In the middle of a crowded room  
All we can do, my love  
Is hope we don't take this ship down

The space between, where you smile and hide  
Where you'll find me if I get to go  
The space between, the bullets in our fire fight  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
The rain that falls splashed in your heart  
Ran like sadness down the window into your room  
The space between, our wicked lies  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain

**(_"The Space Between"_, Dave Matthews Band) **

Why do I do, just as you say,

Why must I just, give you your way  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget

It must have been, that something lovers call fate  
Kept me saying: "I have to wait"  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met

It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you

Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss, but they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still__

**_"It Had to be You", __Frank Sinatra) _ **

**(): Quote del personaje de Billy Crystal en la película "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally" (1989). Un clásico de las comedias románticas y una de mis favoritas. Volví a verla siguiendo un impulso los otros días y no pude evitar utilizar esta frase, salida de la genial cabeza de Nora Ephron ;) que es la que mereceria el credito y la ovación (de haberla xD) realmente.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ahora sí. The End. Para nosotros, al menos ;) House, Cuddy and Co proseguirán con sus vidas en múltiples escenarios alternativos que podremos revisitar mil y un veces en los extraordinarios fics que van floreciendo en el jardín fértil e ilimitado que nos ofrece el canon. Y seguirán vivos en la propia serie, por supuesto ;) Imagino que Mr. Shore et al. no querrán cargarse aún la gallina de los huevos de oro…

TSB está dedicado a todos los fans de la química explosiva entre House y Cuddy, especialmente aquéllos que se embarcaron en la aventura de este fic sin rumbo fijo ni timón ni timonel (XD), acompañándome en un largo y tortuoso viaje, pero que, a pesar de eso, lo han seguido con una avidez, interés, expectación e ilusión impagables de principio a fin. Ha sido un honor y un placer; muchísimas gracias por haber estado al otro lado del PC :D.

**Epílogo: Kaddish**

Autumn leaves under frozen souls,  
Hungry hands turning soft and old,  
My hero crying as we stood out there in the cold,  
Like these autumn leaves I don't have nothing to hold.

And I look at you, and I see me,  
Making noise so restlessly,  
But now it's quiet and I can hear you sing,  
'My little fish don't cry, my little fish don't cry.'  
**  
(_Autumn_, Paolo Nutini)**

27 de octubre de 2016

Querido Diario:

Nunca he tenido diario… siempre me ha parecido una manía de niñas repipis y cursis, simplemente porque… mi vida es aburrida. Hablarte del cole, de la tele y las tardes en casa de Charlie no es precisamente lo más entretenido; hasta tú acabarías cansándote de mí y la llave que te abre se perdería de repente. No puede esperarse que la vida de alguien de ocho años y tres meses sea algo emocionante. Ojalá fuera mayor… así tendría historias alucinantes que contarte, como las que Papá y Mamá nos cuentan a nosotros o a sus amigos. Mamá tiene tantísimo que contar que ni siquiera le basta con un diario y por eso escribe novelas que todo el mundo quiere leer y llenan muchos estantes en todas las librerías en las que he entrado.

Además de no tener nada interesante que escribir en ti, para qué hacerlo… A fin de cuentas, solo yo puedo leerte, ¿no?

Pero Mamá te ha comprado esta tarde creyendo que me serás de utilidad. No sé cómo…

No es como si de repente, escribiendo una tonta redacción sobre las últimas noticias en mi vida, tío Jim fuera a resucitar de entre los muertos-Amén.

Pero lo intentaré por Mamá. Está muy preocupada por mí. Y por Papá, que, desde que recibimos la Llamada, se pasa el día sentado en la banqueta del piano, sin tocar, sin componer… con la tele apagada.

"_Tío Jim…se ha marchado". _

¿Adónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no me ha llevado con él? ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Traerá regalos? ¿Enviará una postal, como desde España la última vez?

Pero se referían a que se había muerto. No lo entiendo.

¿Porque nos dijeron que se había ido, si nunca más regresará de ese sitio? ¿Si está muerto? La muerte no es irse de vacaciones… no se va de viaje.

Un día entré a escondidas en el estudio de Papá (Charlie me retó; decía que no tenía valor para hacerlo y contarle luego lo que había visto). No es que el sitio esté prohibido… pero no les gusta que registre entre los libros porque dicen que hay imágenes un poco "explícitas" y "fuertes" para mi edad. Me puse a hojear los libros que Papá y Mamá guardan en la vitrina. De cuando estudiaban en la Facultad. Esos con dibujos y fotos de personas muertas que parecen resecas y arrugadas como pasas y enseñando todos su órganos como si los hubieran abierto con una cremallera invisible. No me dio asco. Ni miedo.

Algo de pena. ¿No sentían frío en los pies? ¿Les habría dolido algo cuando les cortaron para que mis padres, o tío Jim, o ahora yo pudieran estudiar como eran por dentro?

Cuando Papá nos dio la noticia, lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron esas fotos. Y tuve ganas de vomitar la merienda. Fue muy raro… Veía a esas personas de las camillas, con el corazón y los intestinos y todo lo demás que tienen dentro al aire, con la cara de tío Jim. Pero no cuadraba demasiado.

Tío Jim corre, y juega al baloncesto, y al ping pong con Papá. Y dirige el Hospital donde antes trabajaban Papá y Mamá. Los dos llevan a Dylan a los Monster Trucks siempre que pueden, mientras Mamá y yo hacemos galletas o pastel…

Mi tío ni siquiera cojea como Papá, que es más viejo y más cascarrabias. No le duele la pierna, ni toma pastillas, ni se queja de nada. No recuerdo que nunca se haya puesto enfermo. Siempre sonríe, nunca está triste, y cuenta muchos chistes. Es fuerte: me coge en volandas y lleva a Dylan a piola.

No está frío, gris o seco.

No.

Tío James NO puede estar muerto…

Voy a cerrar la puerta. Me molesta el ruido que hay fuera.

Ya estoy aquí. Dylan no para de saltar y correr el pasillo. No deja en paz el triciclo que le regalaron por su cumpleaños y va con el casco a todas partes, como si fuera la escafandra de un astronauta. Y hace reír a todos, aunque vayan vestidos de negro y tengan caras blancas y con ojeras. Sé que es muy pequeño como para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. De lo grave que es…y de lo poco apropiado que es que se ponga a hacer monerías con sus pantaloncitos nuevos y su camisa a rayas, para complacer a todos los invitados. Pero el hecho de que no pueda darse cuenta me enfada. Me hace odiarle. A mi hermanito pequeño. Y eso me hace odiarme a mí misma. Y me pone triste, porque sé que al tío Jim no le gustaría nada eso. Decía que era una niña madura para mi edad, sensata e inteligente. Bueno, todo el mundo lo dice, pero…ahora me siento como un bebé. Quiero llorar…gritar…patalear como Dylan cuando le da un berrinche.

Que vuelva tío Jim con una bolsa de gominolas y chupachups de fresa, para compartirlos con Papá y conmigo a espaldas de Mamá, mientras nos tapamos los oídos para no oír su sermón sobre las caries.

¿Estará avergonzado de mí donde quiera que esté?

He estado pensando… qué será de mí ahora. Se supone que un padrino está ahí cuando…cuando tus padres no están. Dylan tiene a tía Rebecca para ocuparse de él si…si Papá y Mamá no pudieran hacerlo. Pero, ¿y yo? ¿Me quedaré sola? ¿Iría a un orfanato? ¿Me separarían de Dylan?

Tengo miedo de quedarme sola en el mundo… sin nadie que me quiera o se preocupe por mí. Quizás debería preguntarle luego a Papá…Sabe responderme a todo lo que le pregunto. Y no me habla como si fuera tonta…

Se me hace raro pensar que…que no volveré a ver nunca jamás a mi Padrino. Ya no le teníamos en casa tan a menudo desde que nos mudamos de Princeton cuando a Papá le dieron el nuevo trabajo en Boston… pero aun así venía cada vez que podía a hacernos una visita. Los fines de semana, en Navidad, por mi cumple… cogía un avión sólo para vernos.

Es injusto. Era tan bueno, el mejor tío del mundo. Creo que fue él quien dijo a Santa Claus que me trajera la Barbie bailarina las Navidades pasadas. ¡Estoy segura! Porque cuando me levanté por la mañana…¡allí estaba! Aunque no la había incluido en mi carta… y él era el único al que le había contado cuánta ilusión me hacía. Porque Mamá y Papá estaban tan emocionados con que me hicieran saltar un curso y pasara a quinto grado, con los mayores, que por eso fingí estar contenta y entusiasmada con el microscopio y los libros de mariposas y otros bichos que me había dejado Santa en su nombre. Me gustan, son interesantes, estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas nuevas que no sabía ni imaginaba…

Sé que nos quieren mogollón, que no nos cambiarían a Dylan y a mí por nada en el mundo. Mamá dice que los tres (nosotros y Papá) somos la "luz de su vida". Papá no utiliza tantas palabras, pero no hace falta. No me llama con nombretes cursis como "princesa" ni "flor" ni se pasa el día abrazándome o dándome mimos y haciéndome carantoñas como los padres de las niñas de mi clase.

"Como dos gotas de agua", decía tío Jim. No se me da bien tocar el piano, pero me encanta la música, y él no me ha obligado a continuar con las clases particulares que me daba. Ahora prefiere tocar él, con Dylan sentado en sus rodillas, Mamá desafinando y yo tratando de seguir el ritmo, cantando o bailando.

Nos entendemos tan bien, que sabe cuándo necesito estar sola. Como ahora. Le escuché decirle a Mamá que me diera tiempo…

Tendré que darle las gracias luego…

Pero…a veces creo que los dos se olvidan de que sólo soy una niña. Que aunque sea tan lista, sólo quiero bailar, y correr, y salir a patinar con mis amigas, y caerme, romperme una pierna y que me tengan que regañar y poner una escayola como la de Charlie.

Y que se sientan orgullosos de mí como en la función de ballet que hubo en primavera. Mamá no paraba de llorar, creo que de felicidad o algo así, porque tampoco podía dejar de reír; supongo que por eso la grabación del vídeo parece tomada desde un tren. Desde donde yo bailaba veía claramente el traqueteo de la cámara… y la amplia sonrisa de Papá al verme haciendo las piruetas de mi número con el lindo tutú rojo. Había apostado con tío Jim diez dólares a que se me caería la corona dorada de princesa que Mamá se había pasado toda la tarde tratando de trabar con las horquillas a los rizos de mi pelo. Con los diez dólares, tío Jim nos invitó a Dylan y a mí a un cucurucho de vainilla y chocolate, con muuuucho sirope. Mmmm…

Mamá puso el grito en el cielo por mis amígdalas. Pero Papá se ocupó de calmarla y darnos tiempo para desaparecer hacia el parque…

Sólo quiero volver al parque con tío Jim.

Ir al ballet con él.

Pero nunca más podré hacerlo.

No podré presentarle a Charlie, como le había prometido yo a él. ¡Es el mejor amigo que existe en el Universo! ¿Sabías que Papá y el tío eran también los mejores colegas del mundo? No sé qué haría si de pronto muriera Charlie. Se marchara. Se lo llevaran. O lo que sea.

Querría irme yo con él también…

Después de todo, la gente de las fotos del libro gordo de la vitrina no parece infeliz. Sólo fría…y sola.

Pero nosotros no estaríamos solos. Nos tendríamos el uno al otro.

Como Mamá y Papá y Dylan.

28 de octubre de 2016

Estamos en Princeton y te he traído conmigo. En realidad se suponía que la abuela Blythe viajaría para quedarse con nosotros el tiempo que durara la ausencia de Papá y Mamá, pero yo quería ver a tío James.

Insistí. Insistí. E insistí un poco más. Al final, Papá, por no escucharme, compró pasajes para todos. Hizo como si estuviera enfadado, gritando que por mis caprichos tendrían que sacar un bono de la aerolínea, pero todo era teatro. Es un buen actor, mi Papá. Luego fui a verle antes de irme a acostar y le abracé. Y me sentó en su rodilla buena y tocó el piano para mí como hacía cuando era pequeña para dormirme.

Creo que no estaba enfadado… sino muy triste. Como cuando Abuelo John murió… solo que no habla con nadie de eso. Ni de esto tampoco. Mamá se sienta junto a él en la banqueta y le hace compañía. Pero no hablan.

Al menos vuelve a tocar…música triste que me hace sentir frío aunque lleve mi suéter de punto y mi bufanda. Que se mete en mi cabeza, detrás de los ojos, y empuja las lágrimas aunque no quiero llorar. Y me quita las ganas de comer porque el estómago me pesa y la comida se me hace bola en la garganta, sin poder bajar.

Pero aquí no hay piano. Sólo una tele. Como Papá ha cogido el mando nada más entrar por la puerta y no va a soltarlo pronto, se entretiene haciendo zapping. No para en ningún canal lo suficiente para ver bien el programa que están poniendo, así que Dylan y Mamá se han quedado dormidos, uno a cada lado suyo en el sofá. Yo estoy cansada pero no puedo dormirme.

Estamos en un hotel. No me gusta. Las sábanas de mi cama raspan y la almohada pica cuando apoyo la cara sobre ella… Lo que no sé es por qué Papá no nos ha llevado a casa de tío Jim como otras veces. Tiene preparada hasta un cuarto con papel de flores en el que Dylan y yo dormimos juntos, cada uno en nuestra cama. Y hay pósters de Harry Potter, y de Barbie, y de Mickey Mouse. Y una tele extra donde poder ver Patoaventuras y las Supernenas.

Mañana volvemos a casa.

Esta mañana fuimos todos al cementerio. Mamá me acompañó para "decir adiós" a tío Jim. Yo no quería…Quería verle (se lo pedí; me puse a llorar), a diferencia de Papá, pero no pensaba decirle adiós. Y no se lo dije. Estaba enfadada. Me había prometido llevarme a ver Cascanueces en diciembre, por mi cumple. ¡Decía que ya había comprado las entradas!

Me engañó…

Sé que no quería hacerlo pero lo hizo.

¿Por qué hizo una promesa que no podría cumplir?

Así que sólo estuve de pie delante de su ataúd, con Mamá justo detrás, abrazándome mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

Tío Jim tenía las manos cruzadas delante del cuerpo, como si rezara. No llevaba traje ni corbata ni la bata ni su sudadera de la Universidad… sólo una especie de camisón blanco que se parecía al que llevaban las doncellas en esas películas de época que ponen a veces en televisión. Mamá me había explicado que eran cosas de la tradición, del "servicio fúnebre" que los señores Wilson (los papás de Tío Jim) habían escogido para él. Sé que Mamá también es judía, Papá no. Pero nunca nos han obligado a ir a la sina…(busco la palabra en el diccionario; quiero escribirla bien): sinagoga, así que no sabía nada de eso... Lo buscaré en la enciclopedia para entenderlo mejor cuando llegue a casa.

Como "infarto". O "fortuito". Son palabrejas raras. Las he oído alguna vez, pero nunca he necesitado comprenderlas. Me pondré a investigar, antes de preguntarle a Papá y Mamá. No quiero que nadie se eche a llorar otra vez con mis preguntas… Me hace querer llorar a mí también. Y soy casi una señorita, se me pondría la cara roja como un tomate…y tía Allison me dijo que mis ojos azules se ponen muy feos y apaga la estrella que hay en ellos.

Cuando me miro en el espejo yo no veo ninguna estrella… pero dicen que tengo la misma estrella que Papá.

Las bacterias son tan pequeñitas que no las vemos y no por ello no existen… Con un microscopio puedo verlas tal y como salen en los libros de la vitrina. Grandes y en colorines. Así que puede ser verdad. A fin de cuentas, tía Allison no miente nunca. Es muy guapa y buena. Me gustaría ser como ella de mayor…

INFARTO. No me gusta la palabra. Suena fea. En cuanto me aburra de escribirte cogeré el diccionario y apuntaré el significado en el glosario que Papá me compró hace poco.

Necesito saber por qué la gente susurraba esa palabra, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que yo no estaba pendiente, y luego observaban a Tío Jim en su ataúd con cara de pena, unos llorando y otros pasmados, con la boca abierta. Decían que había muerto de eso… y, como yo, no parecían creerlo. Si muchos eran médicos importantes, viejos y que han estudiado tanto, como Papá y Mamá, y ni ellos pueden entender por qué ha muerto tío James tan pronto… ¿cómo esperan que yo lo entienda?

Tío Jim parecía incómodo en aquella caja tan estrecha. Yo también lo estaría. Parecía una caja de cerillas… Dormido como un lirón, pero estaba muy pálido, como si no hubiera tomado el sol. Aunque se había puesto bastante moreno en sus vacaciones en Europa este verano.

Pero no sonreía. Tenía los ojos cerrados muy fuerte y no los abrió para recibirme o revolverme el pelo con la mano…

Quería mucho a tío Jim (y él a mí y a Dylan, y a Papá y a Mamá). Todo el mundo que conozco le quería también. Pero había tantísima gente que no conocía hoy en el cementerio para despedirse…que sentí celos, como la primera vez que vi a Papá con Dylan envuelto en mantitas al traerle del hospital.

Y luego estaban aquellos señores con sombreros extraños llevando a hombros la caja donde habían acostado a tío Jim o llevando más velas que el árbol de Navidad. Y el sacerdote vestido de oscuro hubiera asustado a Charlie. De verdad. Se pasó todo el rato cantando un rezo en un idioma extrañísimo que ni siquiera creo que Papá hubiera reconocido. ¿Entendería tío Jim el galimatías? Si ni siquiera podía ayudarme con los deberes de español…

No entendía nada de nada… pero Mamá me aclaró luego que estaba en arameo, una lengua que ya nadie habla. Y la oración sirve para alabar a Dios Todopoderoso y su Justicia, santificar su nombre, y "consagrar" a él el alma de tío Jim.

Encima de que nos lo quita…¿tenemos que darle las gracias? No quise ni cantar el estribillo de aquella tonta canción…

Me puse a mirar a todo el mundo, a inventar nombres para todos los desconocidos que parecían fotocopias, caras blancas y ropas negras. Respiraban y lloraban, sólo por eso parecían más vivos que tío Jim en camisón y dentro de aquella caja fea.

A lo lejos Papá llevaba a Dylan de la mano, aunque se le escapaba para tratar de espantar a las pobres palomas que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Una señora les paró cerca de una estatua con forma de ángel. No la reconocí y sentí curiosidad, pero no podía preguntarle a Mamá quién era hasta que no acabara el "servicio". Hubiera sido poco respetuoso y ella parecía concentrada en lo que decía el señor rabino. No quise molestarla. Así que me rodé unos milímetros para poder ver más allá de las alas del ángel, que tapaban a mi Papá, a aquella mujer y a mi hermano (aunque eso no era muy difícil; como Papá, creo que Dylan va a sacar la estatura de Mamá, por lo bajito que es).

Estábamos a mucha distancia como para escuchar la conversación, pero no a demasiada como para no poder observarla. Me fijé en ella con atención entrecerrando los ojos por si conseguía enfocarla mejor. Parecía tener la edad de mis papás, era delgada y algo más baja que Papá. No sé de qué color tenía los ojos porque llevaba gafas oscuras, de sol, a pesar de que estemos ya en otoño y de que el día no ha estado muy soleado. Tenía nariz respingona (ugs), el pelo lacio y moreno que le caía hasta los hombros, sin recoger en una pinza o un pasador, a diferencia de cómo solíamos llevarlo Mamá o yo por culpa de los rizos. No sabía su nombre, pero su cara me sonaba bastante de haberla visto en alguna de las fotos en los álbumes que Papá guarda en el estudio. Acerté. Papá parecía conocerla, porque estrechó su mano y luego la abrazó unos instantes. Leí los labios (o lo intenté). Creo que ella dijo "lo siento" o "perdón"… Papá dio las gracias. Dylan, que estaba entre ellos y más quieto de lo normal, les miraba desde abajo con asombro, seguro que pendiente de aquella nueva "amiga" y de la charla entre gigantes que mantenía con Papá. La mujer preguntó algo, como buscando la mano de Papá con los ojos. Papá dijo que "no" con la cabeza y tomó la manita de Dylan.

Papá se dirigió a la mujer de nuevo, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y le enseñó su mano, moviendo los dedos, como para enseñarle un anillo. El caso es que, si los tenía, no llevaba anillos en ese momento, pero sí un reloj de oro que parecía caro. Miré la mano de Mamá, que sostenía mi mano. Sólo llevaba una sortija de plata y brillantes que Papá le regaló en su quinto aniversario. Debía haberse olvidado el reloj de pulsera en el hotel con las prisas…

No sé qué podían haberse dicho o sucedido en los segundos que aparté la vista de ellos, pero cuando miré hacia el frente, Papá miraba al suelo y trazaba una especie de línea en la tierra del césped con su bastón. Se llevó la mano al pecho, asintió y sonrió la sonrisa especial de Mamá. La mujer parecía a punto de romper a llorar, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa…como de pega. Dio un paso atrás, como si fuera a marcharse ya. Miró a Dylan e intentó revolverle el pelo como hacía tío Jim. Mi hermano se apartó y se escapó para seguir correteando. Entonces ella rió. Fue raro. Me recordó a la bruja Maléfica de la Bella Durmiente. Sonreía como si le costara mucho esfuerzo mover los labios y probablemente hacían el mismo ruido que las ruedas de mi bici cuando se oxidaban. Papá habló de nuevo, y ambos miraron hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Mamá seguía rezando y no se dio cuenta, pero yo no aparté los ojos. La señora me sonrió, pero del mismo modo, como por compromiso, que había hecho con Dylan. No me gustó ni un poquito. Volví a mirar a Papá, que me devolvía el ceño fruncido, como cuando imitaba para hacer la gracia mi mueca de concentración. Casi me reí e interrumpí la ceremonia.

La desconocida apretó el hombro de Papá (¿cómo era que Papá no se apartaba de ella con tanto toqueteo? Papá odia el "toqueteo". ¿Era también una amiga de Tío Jim y de él?), que volvió a abrazarla. Creo que le deseó suerte.

Entonces la mujer se marchó definitivamente. No miró atrás ni se acercó a escuchar el servicio.

Así que me dediqué a seguir observando a todos los presentes, con tal de olvidar quién estaba dentro de la caja.

Tía Allison estaba allí esta mañana. Vino con Sebastian al funeral, que trataba de evitar que se desmayara y cayera sobre su hinchada barriga. A Papá no le hace mucha gracia el "Doctor Charles" y pone cara de pocos amigos cada vez que le ve por la tele o en el periódico. Dice que tía Ally "no le merece" cada vez que alguno de ellos sale en una conversación y Mamá le propina un codazo. Ally y Sebastián se conocieron en una gala benéfica hace dos años y fue un flechazo instantáneo. ¿No te parece romántico? Forman una pareja de cuento de hadas y son tan felices como Mamá y Papá. Más incluso. ¡Y encima trabajan juntos! No entiendo por qué Papá les critica tanto y les llama "soñadores" como si fuera un insulto…

A mí me gusta soñar.

Ally y Sebastian están esperando un bebé (¡que seguro que será precioso!) y Dylan está todo emocionado por tener un primito al que pasear en carricoche cuando él aún va en uno. Ally se ofreció a llevarnos a tomar un chocolate a una cafetería, o dar un paseo juntas por el parque, pero no me apetecía. Prefería quedarme con mis papás y Dylan. No tenía ganas de hablar, ni de ver a nadie, aunque fuera alguien a quien quiero tanto como a la tía Allison. Además, supuse que ella y su marido tendrían cosas más importantes que hacer que dedicarse a cuidarme como si fueran mi niñera…Desarrollar la vacuna contra el SIDA, niños que salvar en África y traer su propio niño al mundo.

Me extrañó ver al Doctor Foreman allí. No sabía que fuera tan amigo de Tío Jim. Que le conociera tan bien como Papá o lo respetara tanto como Rob. O si sólo estaba allí por hacer bulto, como murmuraba Papá, refiriéndose a algunos médicos, enfermeras y secretarios del Hospital. Papá fue jefe del Doctor hace tiempo y ahora recibe cartas suyas de vez en cuando. El doctor es Jefe del Departamento de N…Neu-R-ología de un hospital "de cinco estrellas", dice Papá, en Los Ángeles. Mantienen el contacto, se hacen consultas, pero yo apenas recordaba cómo era su cara porque hacía muchos años que no le veía, y la última vez era demasiado pequeña para acordarme bien. Me fijé en él. Quizás fuera el único que no lloraba. Permaneció tan serio durante todo el servicio, que parecía de piedra. Sólo le vi tratar de sonreír cuando le presentaron a Dylan, que le sacó la lengua como única respuesta a su saludo. A los pocos minutos, Dylan ya le estaba llamando "Doctor Mandingo": Papá rió por primera vez en tres días y Mamá intentaba por todos los medios de taparle la boca a mi hermano para que no siguiera con la cantinela. El Doctor no parecía enfadado, ni ofendido. Sólo comentó que era un "niño muy vivo y con el genio explosivo de sus padres". No sé qué significará eso. Mis padres son muy educados y no van insultando a la gente por ahí. Bueno, al menos Mamá no…

Después de que enterraran al pobre tío Jim en aquel agujero oscuro y sucio (sin flores, sin lazos, sin ninguna bombilla que le diera luz ahí abajo) fuimos a reunirnos con Papá, que había preferido quedarse fuera de la ceremonia, con la excusa de vigilar a Dylan. También vinieron tía Ally, Rob y el Doctor Foreman, para darle el "pésame" a mi padre, pero como siempre, terminaron contándose batallitas en lugar de hablar de mi tío. Los tres fueron alumnos de Papá hace muchos años, antes de que yo naciera, y, aunque nunca se lo he oído decir a él personalmente, Mamá (¡y yo también!) opina que, en el fondo, les quiere casi tanto como la señorita Jane quería a todos los niños de mi clase del parvulario. Aunque nos tuviera todo el día repasando palabras punteadas en el cuaderno. He oído que Papá era un profesor de primera, muy exigente y duro y les hacía trabajar mucho, pero al final supongo que eso les ha ayudado a ser tan buenos doctores hoy y triunfar en todo lo que han hecho al separarse. Tío Jim me contó que eran como los Tres Mosqueteros de la Medicina, y que Papá era un auténtico D'Artagnan.

De los cuatro, el único que sigue aún en el Hospital donde trabajaban mis papás, bajo las órdenes de tío Jim (aunque no creo que realmente le ordenara nada) es Rob. O Chase, como le dice Papá. Es gracioso, sólo Dylan y yo llamamos a nuestros tíos (que tampoco son tíos nuestros, salvo tías Rebecca y Sarah) por su nombre de pila. Entre sí todos se llaman por apellidos; de ahí que tío Rob, de broma, nos llame House-Cuddy 1 y 2. Eso pone a Mamá de los nervios… y hace que Papá empiece a referirse a él como Bobby o Pequeño Wombat Melenudo, cosa que no le hace en absoluto feliz. A mí tampoco…tiene un pelo rubio precioso. Muy brillante, como en los anuncios de champú.

Una vez que estábamos de pasada en Princeton porque Papá tenía un Congreso y Mamá una firma de libros en la ciudad (Dylan aún no había nacido), me llevó con él para visitar a tío Jim, y también saludamos a Rob. Tío Rob ahora lleva el Departamento que antes dirigía Papá, y tiene a su cargo otros dos médicos jóvenes que parecen muy simpáticos pero que apenas nos dirigen la palabra. Creo que es porque Papá les da miedo, o algo. Como si fuera el Lobo Malo que se los fuera a comer. De todos modos, tampoco les hago demasiado caso porque no son tan guapos ni tienen el aspecto de estrella de cine de tío Rob. ¡Y tiene un acento muy bonito y exótico porque es australiano! ¡Imagina eso, Australia! ¡Al otro lado del mundo! Una vez le pregunté que por qué se había hecho médico si podía haber sido modelo o surfista profesional… y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Algún día, cuando sea más mayor y más alta (aún más…¡aunque soy la más alta de mi clase!; herencia de los House, dice Mamá cuando todo el mundo le pregunta que qué cosa especial me da de comer para que haya crecido tanto), le preguntaré a Rob si querría salir al cine a ver una película algún día. Creo que le gustaría y no tiene novia (aunque no sé por qué no)…

Pero jamás adivinarías lo más raro que ha pasado hoy en el cementerio. Más raro aún que escuchar de nuevo la risa de Papá, las batallitas de sus antiguos alumnos o la visita de aquella extraña mujer…

Como si fueran un corrillo de niños de la escuela, los amigos de mis padres (Rob, tía Ally, el Doctor Foreman, Sebastian) se juntaron en el sendero que llevaba al parque público, y empezaron a hablar casi todos a la vez. ¡Incluso contaron historias protagonizadas por tío Jim! No sabía que era otro héroe, otro mosquetero más de la época en que Papá estuvo trabajando en Princeton. ¡Pero al parecer, lo fue! El caso es que yo quería oír todos aquellos relatos nuevos, aquellas aventuras en que había participado el tío y que nadie antes me había contado. De hecho, al poco rato de estar allí, se acercó una señorita de unos veintipocos años, con una larga melena rubia y sedosa. Era bastante bonita y parecía algo cortada, además de triste. Dio su nombre, y sólo Rob la recordó de primeras. Cuando aclaró a los demás (a mí no me sirvió de mucho) de quién se trataba hubo una especie de mini-fiesta, risas por un chiste que sólo ellos parecían conocer y que hizo a Rob ponerse rojo como un tomate. Ella también rió y se puso colorada al oír que todos conocían el secreto. Aquella chica, al parecer, fue paciente de tío Jim siendo niña y al leer sobre su muerte en el periódico, había decidido ir a despedirse en persona. Tuvo cáncer, pero luego Papá descubrió que no sólo estaba mala por eso, y su equipo logró curarla con una complicada operación. Me cayó bien, y parecía sincera y muy linda. Prefería quedarme allí, entre ellos, para imaginarlos a todos en acción en mi mente… pero no me dejaron estar allí demasiado tiempo. ¡Qué fastidio! No, la pequeña Jamie no puede oír esto, mejor que no oiga lo otro… que vaya a cuidar de baby-Dylan, a correr detrás de él hasta que se caiga al suelo, se rasguñe o se ensucie el pantalón nuevo, y vaya llorándole a Mamá para que a ella la castiguen.

Así que tuve que hacer lo que me mandó Mamá y controlar que Dylan no se metiera en el estanque a jugar con los patos. Y que no tirara piedrecillas a las pobres ardillas. Al final terminamos delante de la mismísima lápida del tío Jim. Junto a la tierra removida que habían puesto encima de la caja que le tenía atrapado…

Dylan está aprendiendo aún las vocales y no sabe leer. Es un poco lento. Así que le leí lo que decían las letras grabadas en la piedra:

Aquí yace **James Wilson **

_(1969-2016)_

Amado hijo, hermano y tío.

Añorado amigo y colega.

Eminente oncólogo e

ilustrísimo decano del ppth (2011-2016)

"_Tu fe en la humanidad movió montañas"_

Le explicaba a Dylan lo que era un "decano" cuando de repente escuchamos una voz detrás nuestro, que me llamó por mi nombre pero como si fuera una pregunta. Me puse tensa: Papá y Mamá nos tienen dicho que no debemos hablar con extraños. ¿Pero cómo podía ser un extraño si nos conocía a Dylan y a mí por nombre y apellidos?

Le dije que sí, que era Jamie House-Cuddy. El hombre me sonrió y extendió su mano como para estrechar la mía. Me quedé muy quieta. Aquello sí era raro. Nadie me había dado la mano nunca antes… ¡Era una niña!

Era un hombre alto (no tanto como Papá), trajeado como todos los que habían asistido al funeral pero sin la chaqueta del traje. Menos formal… De todos modos no le recordaba haber visto en el entierro. Pensé. Mejor tener cuidado… aunque no parecía "malo" sino joven y amable. Muy como tío Jim.

Me explicó que se llamaba Michael y que había sido "íntimo amigo" de tío Jim. Le respondí que tío Jim nunca me había mencionado que tuviera otro amigo que Papá, y el hombre no se defendió de mi acusación. Miró a la lápida y la acarició con los dedos, como Mamá hace al arroparnos por la noche. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia mí, se agachó hasta estar a mi altura, y me dijo que Papá no había sido "amigo" de tío Jim.

No entendía. Papá, tío Jim, Mamá…todo el mundo, no se aburrían de contarme que eran uña y carne, para lo bueno y lo malo.

Justo cuando fui a soltarle eso a aquel hombre, Dylan se deshizo de mi mano sin que pudiera detenerlo y revolvió el pelo del desconocido.

¡Casi me muero en aquel momento! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Pero aquel señor, (me dijo que su nombre es Michael Idle), sólo rió y cogió en brazos a Dylan. Encantado de la vida de hacerlo, además.

Yo estaba a punto de correr para avisar a Mamá y Papá, pero Michael me agarró del hombro. Sin hacerme daño. Como un gesto suave y cariñoso que no tenía la intención de detenerme.

Y, sonriendo aún, me dijo: "No, tu tío Jim y Gregory House no eran sólo amigos. Eran más que eso. Hermanos. Quizás no de sangre…pero a veces hay lazos que unen más fuertemente que la genética. Tu padre o tu madre te lo podrán confirmar… Y tú eres la hija que James nunca pudo tener. Se sentía orgullosísimo de ti y tenía un altar de fotos tuyas, de tu hermano y de tus padres en su casa. Os quería mucho a todos. Erais su verdadera familia y no os hubiera cambiado por nada en el mundo. Creo que hubiera querido que lo supieras, Jamie, ya que eres lo suficientemente mayor". Me guiñó el ojo. Yo no hablaba. No hubiera sabido qué decir por primera vez en mi vida. Y, con mi hermano aún sostenido en un fuerte brazo, sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta: las entradas del ballet. Eran seis y me puso cinco en la mano. Los papelitos amarillos tenían escrito a ordenador la fecha y el número de la butaca para la función. No me había fallado… tío Jim se había acordado. Pero… ¿Por qué tantas? Yo creía que sólo iríamos los dos…o con Papá y Mamá. Que incluso Dylan se quedaría con Nana Blythe. "James tenía pensado hablar con tus padres e invitaros a todos a pasar las Navidades en Princeton, en casa. Para celebrar tu cumpleaños y las Fiestas… y para que pudierais conocer a alguien…Tenía una noticia importante que daros. Pero ahora ya da igual, preciosa. No hará falta (ni creo que le gustara) crear más drama del necesario…". Estuvo a punto de meter la entrada sobrante de nuevo en su bolsillo, pero pareció recordar algo de repente, y me la entregó también. "Igual te hace ilusión invitar a algún amiguito o amiguita…". Pensé en Charlie. Mi mejor amigo… Le gustaba irme a ver bailar cuando hacíamos obras en el cole. Observé a aquel Michael Idle. Parecía necesitar un abrazo como el que di a Papá anoche. No le abracé, pero me quedé en silencio un ratito, junto a él. Ni siquiera Dylan parloteaba o hacía preguntas bobas. "Y me parece que, en la cautela y sensibilidad, te pareces bastante a tu tío, ¿ehm? Tus papás no pudieron escoger mejor nombre para ti…". Sonreía.

Estuve tentada de decirle que se equivocaba. Que lo de mi nombre, a fin y al cabo, sólo había sido un error de cálculo que habían ido difundiendo como si fuera un bonito mito pero que había chinchado a Papá a rabiar… Que mis padres habían pretendido hacer un homenaje viviente a mi tío pero que la gracia les había salido mal. Tenía que haber sido niño…un Dylan, y se sorprendieron cuando vine al mundo por la confusión que causé. Eso había hecho que todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela se rieran de mí durante años por llevar nombre de chico. Hasta esta mañana sólo deseaba cumplir dieciocho años para, entre otras cosas, poder cambiar mi nombre por otro más…normal.

Entonces comprendí. Muchas cosas a la vez. Y sentí alivio. Y alegría.

Entendí que tío Jim no había estado solo en Princeton. Había sido feliz. Tenía una familia que le amaba desde Boston, amigos y colegas que le cuidaban en Princeton y una persona que le regalaba la "sonrisa especial" cada día.

Entendí que a pesar de tener una niña, el afecto mutuo entre mis padres y tío Jim era tan fuerte que por eso mismo decidieron no cambiar sus planes cuando me tuvieron en sus brazos.

Jamie.

Y ahora sé que me sentiré orgullosa de mi nombre siempre, adonde quiera que vaya. Igual que tío Jim se siente orgulloso de mí en todo momento.

I think you knew me better than I ever knew you  
Cause you read every chapter   
And I just glossed right over them and pretended I knew

And I relied on you  
To make me see the foolishness  
of paragraphs that were better as one word

What could I have told you to make you think again  
We draw the same conclusions but we choose a different end

Forgive me if I break our rule but I think it's overdue  
I really cared about you  
I didn't think that I could love a friend  
as much as I loved you  
And we were always friends  
We were Captain Jim and Billy  
the Super-human Crime-avenging Twins  
I'm gonna miss you   
I truly am alone now  
because there's no one to congratulate my sins

I wish I could have been for you a more consistent friend  
The chapters that I skipped I'm going to have to read again

**(_Song for a Dead Friend_, Kevin Gilbert)**


End file.
